Night Hallow - Tome I
by neeed
Summary: Hermione a peur. Pourtant, elle ne devrait pas. Voldemort n'existe pas. Sauf dans ses rêves. - UA
1. Chapitre 1: Cauchemars

**Chapitre 1 :** Cauchemars.

Au beau milieu de la salle commune des Gryffondor à minuit passé, une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns se réveilla en sursaut, poussant un cri strident, écarquillant ces beaux yeux chocolats. Aucune des ses colocataires ne réagis, car la brune qui avait maintenant l'habitude de ses réveils intempestifs, insonorisait chaque soir son lit à baldaquins.

Encore un satané cauchemar. Depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant, chacune de ses nuits étaient le théâtre du même cauchemar inexpliqué. Tellement débordants de réalisme, que la première chose qu'avait fait la Gryffondor, avait été de foncer à la bibliothèque chercher des infos sur ces cauchemars trop réalistes pour n'être seulement que les fruits de son imagination. Mais rien, elle n'avait trouvé dans aucun livre l'explication à ses démons nocturnes.

Le plus troublant restait le contenu identique de ces foutus cauchemars. Rien qu'à y repenser, elle en avait des frissons. Un mage noir nommé Voldemort semait la terreur dans le monde sorcier, tuant et torturants les personnes aux sang impur. Mais un beau jour, un bébé nommé Harry Potter réduisit à néant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Du moins, c'était ce qu'une bonne partie de la population pensait. Jusqu'au jour où, quatorze ans plus tard, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom revint d'entre les morts. Le même Harry Potter qui l'avait déjà anéanti des années auparavant fut alors entraîné dans un combat acharné contre le sorcier dont même le nom faisait frémir la population. Au termes de plusieurs années de lutte, il finit enfin par mettre fin aux jours du Lord une bonne fois pour toutes.

Déjà que ce cauchemar était déjà suffisamment effrayant, il y avait autre chose de beaucoup plus inquiétant, quelque chose à laquelle la jeune brune n'avait trouvé aucune explication. Elle vivait littéralement ce cauchemar, en étant une des actrices majeures. De la même manière que dans sa réalité, si elle pouvait l'appeler de cette façon, Harry Potter était son meilleur ami, ainsi que Ronald Weasley, mais contrairement à son alternatif, Hermione Granger, du haut de ses 17 ans, n'avait jamais combattu le moindre mage noir, ni jamais partie à une quelconque chasse aux Horcruxes. Pas qu'elle sache en tout cas.

Alors, par Merlin, comment se faisait-il qu'elle rêvait chaque nuit de cela comme si elle y était, alors que sa vie était la plus paisible, la plus ordinaire, et la plus calme possible ?


	2. Chapitre 2: Retour à la réalité

**Chapitre 2 :** Retour à la réalité.

S'extirpant difficilement de son lit, Hermione se hâta d'enfiler son uniforme, et de rejoindre ses amis à la Grande Salle. Ces derniers n'étaient pas au courant pour ses mystérieux cauchemars, la brune n'ayant pas voulu les inquiéter, mais il est vrai que depuis leur apparition, elle passait de plus en plus de temps à la bibliothèque.

Drago, son petit ami, avait même fini par lui demander si tout allait bien. A croire qu'elle n'avait pas été assez discrète visiblement. Hermione était assez distante avec lui, depuis qu'elle avait commencé à avoir ses cauchemars. En effet, le Drago qu'elle connaissait était tellement différent, mais en même temps... Certaines facettes de la personnalité qu'Hermione ne connaissait que trop bien était parfois bien trop en accord au goût de la brune avec le personnage qu'elle redécouvrais dans son sommeil.

Quant à ses deux meilleurs amis, ils n'étaient pas bien différents de leurs alternatifs. Harry avait une vie beaucoup plus simple, ce qui le différenciait grandement de l'autre Harry. Ron n'était pas amoureux d'Hermione, mais c'était la seule différence. Toujours aussi maladroit, gourmand et avec la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère.

La rouquine qui avait pour nom Ginny Weasley, était, comme dans ses songes, sa meilleure amie à son grand bonheur. Cette dernière sortait avec Harry depuis maintenant un an, et son caractère bien trempé ne changeait pas quelle que soit leur réalité.

Il y avait certes quelques tensions avec les Serpentards, mais les choses étaient loin d'être aussi catastrophiques que ce qu'Hermione avait l'occasion de voir. Certains élèves s'entendaient plutôt bien, Drago et Hermione en étaient les parfaits exemples. Plus de 3 ans déjà qu'ils étaient ensemble, et ils semblaient vouloir continuer sur leur lancée. Certains bruits de couloirs nous disent que le blondinet souhaiterai la demander en mariage, quand d'autres nous soufflent qu'ils se sont déjà mariés en cachette dans la salle sur demande. Les plus courageux affirmaient même qu'Hermione était enceinte ! Il existait tout un tas d'autres rumeurs sur le prince des Serpentards, et la princesse des Gryffondors, amusant ces derniers au plus haut point. En effet, rien de tout cela n'était vrai. Même si l'idée de se marier effleurait parfois l'esprit de Drago...

La célébrité dont Harry faisait l'objet dans les cauchemars d'Hermione n'était pas aussi présente dans leur réalité même si l'attrapeur aux lunettes rondes faisait parfois tourner les têtes, au grand désespoir de notre chère rouquine. Hermione, elle en revanche, était à l'origine de bien des ragots, à propos de son couple ou de diverses choses. Son excellence scolaire suscitait admiration et jalousie chez ses camarades, et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter au fil des années. L'évolution physique dont elle avait fait l'objet au cours de l'été, lui a valu une croissance non négligeable du nombre de ses prétendants, qui se tenaient prêts à bondir au cas où Drago perdait d'une manière ou d'une autre la jeune lionne.

Impatiente de s'exiler de nouveau à la bibliothèque pour le reste de son samedi, Hermione se dépêcha d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner, mais c'était sans compter Harry et Ron qui étaient bien décidé à comprendre pourquoi leur amie étaient devenue aussi distante.

-Mione, attends ! l'interpella Harry.

Exaspérée, la brune fit demi-tour, un croissant dans la main, et sa tasse de café qui désormais ne la quittait plus durant ses recherches dans l'autre.

-Quoi, Harry ?

-Pourquoi tu passes autant de temps à la bibliothèque en ce moment ? Tu es stressée par les A.S.P.I.C.S ? Prend au moins le p'tit déj' avec...

-Harry, pour au moins la dixième fois, je te le répète : je vais bien, les A.S.P.I.C.S me demandent juste du temps. Et avant que tu me demande si je suis sûre que ça va, si je n'ai pas de problème avec Dray, si mes parents vont bien, je te le répète une nouvelle fois : tout va bien. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail.

Et sur ces mots, Hermione fit définitivement demi-tour, laissant un Harry la bouche entrouverte, et un Ron pantois.

-Non mais vraiment... marmonna-t-elle.

-Hermione !

-Harry je t'ai déjà dit que... Oh, Drago !

Légèrement agacée, la Gryffondor tenta un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace crispée selon Drago. Ce dernier se pencha et lui déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, avant de lui annoncer :

-Mione, je sais pas ce que tu fabriques, mais je sais que tu ne révises pas. Alors, que tu ne veuille rien dire à Harry ou à Ron, c'est une chose, mais j'estime que j'ai le droit de savoir. Donc, continua-t-il alors qu'Hermione allait l'interrompre, je t'accompagne dans tes recherches, parce que oui, j'ai vu la pile de livres astronomique que tu te trimballes et j'ai bien vu que ce ne sont pas des livres au programme.

Résignée, Hermione finit par capituler, l'invitant d'un simple mouvement de bras à la suivre.

Un peu plus tard, une fois qu'ils s'étaient installés à leur table préférée, Drago soupira et demanda à Hermione :

-Alors ?

-Alors... Je fais des cauchemars.

-Ca arrive tu sais. Ca ne sert à rien de chercher une source à ça, tu vas finir comme Trelawney si tu continue.

-Non Drago, je fais le même cauchemar.

-Le même ? Genre tout pareil ?

-Mais oui crétin, tu connais beaucoup de sens au mot « même » ? ria Hermione.

-Non sérieusement, ça fait combien de temps que ça dure ?

-Un peu plus d'une semaine...

-Et... Tu rêves de quoi exactement ?

Hermione inspira un grand coup, et plongea son regard dans celui acier de Drago, essayant de chercher un quelconque hésitation qui lui

donnerai une excuse pour ne pas avoir à tout lui raconter. Mais rien, de la détermination à savoir ce qui la tracassait, c'était tout ce qu'elle y voyait.

-De trucs vraiment affreux... Une sorte de monde parallèle, mais un monde beaucoup plus noir. Vraiment affreux. Des trucs que je ne te raconterais même pas, parce que je ne souhaite à personne de voir ça.

-Je suis prêt à entendre d'autres détails tu sais.

-Un certain Voldemort est au pouvoir, ou du moins tente d'y arriver avec ses subalternes appelés Mangemorts. Et ils ne veulent pas des trucs très... Des histoires de sang-pur, de supériorité par rapport aux Moldus. Et ils n'utilisent pas la manière douce... Ils torturent, tuent, emprisonnent dans le meilleur des cas... Alors j'ai été chercher pourquoi chaque nuit je rêve de ça. Pourquoi chaque détails sont identiques et comment j'en suis arrivée à imaginer ça. Mais rien. Dans aucun livre. Rien. Le néant total. C'est pour ça que je passe mon temps à la bibliothèque, que vous ne me voyez plus. Dès que ça a commencé à apparaître, je me suis douté que ça n'avait rien de normal, mais je commence à désespérer. Même dans les livres de la réserve je n'ai rien trouvé.

Drago sembla réfléchir, puis tout d'un coup il s'exclama, victorieux :

-Dumbledore !

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina soudain, et en un éclair, elle fourra ses affaires dans son sac, et embrassa furtivement Drago.

-Drago, tu es un génie ! Mais comment je n'ai pas pu le voir plus tôt ? J'y vais, je te rejoins dès que j'ai la réponse !

Là-dessus, elle partit en courant, ses cheveux bruns fidèles à eux-mêmes, virevoltants dans son dos de manière impertinente, et en un clin d'œil, elle fut hors de la portée du Serpentard.


	3. Chapitre 3: Albus Dumbledore

Chapitre 3 : Albus Dumbledore.

C'est à bout de souffle qu'Hermione arriva finalement devant la gargouille du bureau de Dumbledore. Et c'est aussi à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée du mot de passe.

-Fizwizbiz ?

Rien.

-Sucacide ?

Toujours rien.

-Dragées surprises ?

Vraiment rien.

-Chocogrenouilles ?

Sans vraiment y croire, Hermione venait de lâcher le nom de sa friandise préférée. Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsque la gargouille s'écarta finalement pour laisser apparaître l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au bureau du directeur.

Marche par marche, elle rejoignit le bureau le plus rapidement possible, en étant sûre de trouver les réponses à ses question en haut de cet escalier, là où les livres avaient jusqu'à présent échoué.

-Miss Granger. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

Zut, elle avait sans doute été un peu trop bruyante. Dumbledore, assis derrière son bureau, la détaillait de son regard perçant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Professeur, peina à articuler Hermione, essoufflée. J'ai besoin... De renseignements. D'aide.

-Miss Granger, vous vous trouvez au bon endroit, répondit malicieusement le directeur. A Poudlard, une aide sera toujours accordée à ceux...

-Qui la demande, je sais professeur.

-Bien. Alors, je vous écoute.

Par la barbe de Merlin, comment faisait-il pour rester aussi calme, aussi impassible ? Hermione prit une grande inspiration, et entreprit d'expliquer... Sa situation...

-Je fais des cauchemars professeur. Les mêmes depuis une semaine.

-Vous avez été voir Mrs Pomfresh ?

Tout d'un coup Hermione se senti stupide. Mais aller voir l'infirmière lui avait semblé si dérisoire !

-Je... Non professeur.

-Alors je suppose que c'est puisque vous avez estimé qu'elle ne vous serai d'aucun secours. Donc, vous êtes venue me voir.

-Ou... Oui.

Face à cet homme, Hermione perdait ses moyens. Il arrivait à deviner ce qui se passait dans sa tête, et ça, ce n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde.

-Bien, bien... Etes vous capables de me décrire ces... Cauchemars ?

-Eh bien... Le plus simple serai de vous les montrer. Vous possédez une pensine, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Effectivement, Miss Granger. Pourrai-je savoir comment en avez-vous eu connaissance ? Peu d'élèves le savent. Peu savent déjà ce qu'est une pensine.

D'un geste simple, Hermione désigna sa tête.

-Je vois... Vous savez sans doute comment vous en servir... A vous l'honneur Miss Granger.

En agitant simplement sa baguette, Dumbledore fit léviter la pensine vers eux, et la déposa juste sur le bureau. Hermione sortit sa baguette, la

posa sur sa tempe, puis lentement, un léger filet argenté apparu. Avec précaution, elle le déposa dans la pensine qui se mit à tournoyer.

-Professeur, ne soyez pas surpris, tout n'est pas rose dans ce souvenir.

Dumbledore sourit à Hermione, ses yeux bleus la scrutant.

-Je saurai m'en souvenir. Merci Miss Granger. Maintenant, si vous permettez.

Et sans ajouter rien de plus, Dumbledore se pencha, et fut aspiré par la pensine. Légèrement inquiète à l'idée d'affronter à nouveau ses démons nocturnes, la jeune fille inspira un grand coup, et plongea à son tour dans la pensine.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle atterrit au côtés de Dumbledore, dans une petite ruelle sombre. En face d'eux se dressai un bâtiment miteux, vieilli par les années.

-Où sommes-nous, la questionna Dumbledore.

-A Londres professeur.

Puis, une jeune femme apparut à côté d'eux. Elle était enceinte, et paraissait en mauvais point. Et accessoirement sur le point d'accoucher.

-Vous savez qui est cette femme ?

-Merope Gaunt.

-Hum... Bien.

Lentement, la femme pénétra dans le vieux bâtiment. Puis, sans un mot elle s'écroula sur le sol. Sol qui se mit à vibrer sous leurs pieds, et Dumbledore et Hermione furent transportés dans un autre souvenir.

Un jeune garçon était assis sur son lit, dans le même bâtiment qu'ils venaient de quitter. Sa peau était pâle au possible, et une étrange aura se dégageai de lui. Ses cheveux bruns tranchaient avec la pâleur de sa peau, lui donnant un air encore plus... Fantomatique.

La porte à côté d'eux s'ouvrit, et un Dumbledore plus jeune fit son entrée.

-C'est...

-Oui, c'est vous professeur.

-Fascinant, vraiment.

De longues minutes après, Hermione et Dumbledore finirent par sortir de la pensine. Dumbledore garda le silence, puis s'installa lentement à son bureau. Il regarda longuement Hermione, puis pris brusquement la parole.

-Je sais ce qui vous arrive, Miss Granger.

L'excitation d'Hermione était palpable. Enfin elle allait savoir !

-Vous êtes une relique de la nuit.


	4. Chapitre 4: Maud Potter

**Chapitre 4 :** Maud Potter.

-Vous êtes une relique de la nuit.

-Pardon ? Une...

Elle qui pensait venir ici pour avoir des réponses, comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, la voilà dans de beaux draps.

-Pardonnez moi professeur, mais je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre... Qu'est ce qu'une relique de la nuit exactement ?

-Vos rêves ne sont pas là pour rien Miss Granger. Vous êtes liés avec quelqu'un, de la même manière que vos... Semblables.

-Il y en a d'autres ?

-Peu, mais oui. Cependant ce don reste extrêmement rare.

-Et... En quoi consiste-t-il exactement professeur?

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous êtes liée avec quelqu'un, en l'occurrence Tom Jedusor.

-Mais il...

-N'existe pas ? Effectivement, dans notre réalité si nous pouvons l'appeler ainsi, il est sans doute mort. Ou du moins sa mère a dû mourir avant d'accoucher.

-Comment savez-vous cela ?

-Eh bien, toute cette réalité opposée à la notre repose sur une chose, et une seule : la mort ou la survie d'une seule personne.

-Vous voulez dire que tout repose sur la mort de Merope Gaunt... Que rien de tout cela n'est arrivé puisque Merope est morte avant d'avoir donné naissance à celui qui deviendra Voldemort... Et non pas après...

Hermione commençait peu à peu à comprendre le principe... Mais par le caleçon de Merlin, pourquoi elle ?

-Et combien de temps suis-je censée rêver de ça ?

-Tout dépend des cas Miss Granger. Et le vôtre semble être différent.

-Dans quelle mesure ? demanda Hermione, légèrement inquiète.

Non seulement ça tombait sur elle, mais en plus, il fallait que ce soit plus complexe encore !

-Eh bien, vous êtes directement impliquée dans ce rêve, la vie de Jedusor vous a directement influencée, et d'une manière plutôt forte. Or, ce n'est pas censé être le cas.

-Professeur, j'ai une autre question... Comment se fait-il que je n'ai rien trouvé dans les livres ? J'ai dû retourner la bibliothèque et même la réserve mais je n'ai rien trouvé...

Incantant silencieusement un accio, Dumbledore fit venir un livre sur son bureau. L'ouvrage paraissait très vieux, et sa couverture semblait être passée entre bien des mains durant les années. Quelques dorures en ornaient la tranche et sur le devant on pouvait y lire : « Reliques de la nuit, entre rêves et réalités. », mais impossible de déchiffrer le nom de l'auteur, si au moins il y en avait un.

-Pour la simple raison que le livre que vous cherchiez et qui vous aurait apporté les réponses à vos questions se trouve dans mon bureau. Et qu'il y restera, ajouta-t-il en voyant les yeux d'Hermione s'illuminer à la vue de ce sésame.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais Miss Granger, ce livre était dans mon bureau et il y restera, vous savez déjà beaucoup plus de choses que vous n'en avez besoin.

Alors là, Hermione n'en revenait pas ! Dumbledore était en train de refuser bêtement de répondre à ses questions ! D'un côté, cela ressemblait bien au directeur de faire ce genre de chose mais tout de même !

-Professeur, sauf votre respect, je pense avoir le droit de savoir ce qui m'arrive, et de connaître le contenu de ce livre !

-Miss Granger, le sujet est clos. Je rajouterai seulement que peu de personnes doivent être au courant de votre don. Soyez discrète à ce sujet. De plus, le repas a déjà débuté dans la Grande Salle. Peut être devriez vous rejoindre vos amis qui doivent vous attendre.

-Je ne vous dérangerai pas plus longtemps professeur, répliqua Hermione insolemment.

Dans ces moments, Drago avait tendance à déteindre sur elle, vraiment. Mais là, elle s'en fichait, elle était bien trop en colère. Elle fit vivement demi-tour, ne prit pas la peine de saluer le directeur, puis dévala à toute vitesse les escaliers en colimaçons. Elle se hâta tellement dans les couloirs que Peeves se moqua d'elle tout au long de sa course.

La petite miss-je-sais-tout va bien vite ce soir,

Partirait-elle à la recherche de la vieille McGo dans le noir,

Lui faire part de son admiration sans faille, sans borne,

Et lui rendre en bonne fayote ses devoirs en avance !

Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, et se contenta de soupirer bruyamment.

Enfin arrivée à la Grande Salle, Hermione fit un détour par la table des Serpentards. Elle salua rapidement Pansy et Blaise puis se tourna vers Drago qui la regardait, inquiet de son état. En effet, la brune avait les cheveux ébouriffés par sa course, et son teint était d'un rouge soutenu, à cause de l'effort physique qu'elle venait de faire.

-Alors ? demanda Drago.

-Alors Dumbledore ne m'a donné qu'une partie des infos. Soit disant que j'en sais déjà bien assez, soupira-t-elle.

-C'est le cas ?

-Si seulement... Rendez-vous dans la Salle sur demande dans 30 minutes.

-N'oubliez pas de vous protéger, ajouta Blaise avec un grand sourire et un clin d'œil appuyé en direction de Drago qui fulminait.

N'y prêtant pas attention, Hermione se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor, et s'y installa avec joie, contente de pouvoir enfin manger.

-Harry, ce matin, tu me demandait pourquoi j'étais distante, et je t'ai mentit en te disant que c'était la faute des A.S.P.I.C.S, mais je pense que tu sais déjà que ce n'était pas vrai. Dans 30 minutes, on a rendez-vous avec Dray à la Salle sur demande, et vous y venez aussi. Oui Ron, toi aussi, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le rouquin ouvrir la bouche avec une moue indignée.

-Et moi ? demanda Ginny qui venait d'arriver.

Hermione hésita un moment, puis finit finalement par se dire qu'elle serait au courant d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle acquiesça mollement, et se jeta sur la buffet, affamée.

-Il pourrait être à l'heure au moins, rouspéta Ron en consultant sa montre.

-Oh, ça va laisse le tranquille, le rabroua Hermione.

-Tu mettras Maud au courant, demanda Harry à la jeune fille d'un air soucieux.

Maud était la sœur de Harry, qui venait d'entrer en 5ème année. Elle était à la fois le parfait opposé d'Harry, et à la fois son portrait craché. Ils étaient néanmoins très proches, et Maud était très perspicace. Aussi, ne pas la mettre dans la confidence semblait stupide aux yeux d'Hermione.

-Bien sûr que oui, répondit cette dernière comme si c'était une évidence. Tu sais comment elle est, elle finirai par le découvrir de toute façon.

-Exactement Hermione, retentit une voix derrière eux.

Les yeux rieurs, pas le moins du monde étonnée par l'arrivée de Maud, Hermione se retourna. La jolie jeune fille avait attaché ses cheveux en une longue queue de cheval qui pendait dans son dos. Elle avait hérité des cheveux de sa mère, lisses et roux foncés, et avait beaucoup moins de mal que son frère à les coiffer. Elle aussi avait les yeux de sa mère, d'un vert pétillant, plein de vie.

Sa silhouette élancée par le Quidditch qu'elle pratiquait aussi bien que les deux hommes de sa famille, faisait baver certains garçons d'envie, mais Harry veillait au grain, de la même manière que Ron avec Ginny, ce qui avait tendance à les agacer toutes deux. D'ailleurs, elle ne se gênaient pas pour leur faire comprendre.

Autant la jeune Potter était le portrait craché de sa mère, autant elle était la réincarnation des Maraudeurs, à l'instar de son frère. Un condensé de Cornedrue, Patmol et Lunard. C'était d'ailleurs elle et non pas Harry qui avait hérité de la fameuse carte des Maraudeurs, lors de sa rentrée en troisième année, son père l'ayant jugée « assez digne pour reprendre le flambeau des Maraudeurs ». La cape d'invisibilité avait été accordé à son frère, mais c'était plutôt elle qui lui piquait souvent, à l'origine de divers mauvais coups qui faisaient sortir de ses gonds McGonagall.

Les jumeaux Weasley avaient trouvé en Maud une parfaite remplaçante, et James Potter l'adorait pour ça. Bien sûr, il aimait aussi son frère, mais visiblement, ce dernier avait hérité du tempérament de sa mère, et semblait beaucoup plus calme.

-Alors comme ça, on organise une fête et on ne me préviens même pas, soupira Maud, faussement agacée.

Hermione et Ginny s'esclaffèrent, et lui indiquèrent qu'elles n'attendaient plus que Drago.

-Ah, ce crétin... Je crois l'avoir vu à la salle commune avec Pans' et Blaise.

Maud connaissait bien Drago, c'était d'ailleurs elle qui l'avait vraiment fait se rapprocher d'Hermione. Car la jeune Potter n'avait pas, comme toute sa famille avant elle, été répartie à Gryffondor, mais à Serpentard. Cette maison était sans conteste totalement adaptée au caractère malicieux et rusé de la jeune fille et elle s'y plaisait. Comme le quatuor que formait Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione, elle faisait les quatre-cent coups avec Drago, Blaise et Pansy.

Comme ayant entendu qu'on parlait de lui, c'est ce moment que choisi Drago pour débouler dans le couloir du septième étage, essoufflé, ses cheveux blonds autant en bataille que ceux de sa petite amie à son arrivée dans la Grande Salle.

Hermione lui adressa un rapide signe de la main, puis se tourna vers les autres et déclara :

-Bien. Tout le monde est là je crois.

Elle fit rapidement trois allers-retours devant le mur, puis une porte apparut. Sans un mot, elle s'y engouffra et invita les autres à la rejoindre.


	5. Chapitre 5: Récit d'un autre monde

**Chapitre 5 :** Récit d'un autre monde.

En arrivant, tous ne purent s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de contentement. La grande pièce qui s'étalait devant eux était à couper le souffle. De larges canapés de cuir noir, vert émeraude et rouge bordeaux étaient disposés au centre de la pièce. Le sol était un magnifique parquet noir, et les murs étaient gris chiné.

Les tapisseries de Gryffondor et Serpentard qui s'étalaient sur le mur du fond, et la gigantesque bibliothèque tout au long du mur de droite donnaient à la pièce un aspect encore plus convivial et laissaient en réalité peu d'espaces libres sur le mur. Une jolie lumière tamisée éclairait la pièce, et dans une cheminée à gauche, un feu était allumé, ce qui réchauffait encore plus la pièce. Du côté de la bibliothèque, où était disposé un nombre incalculables d'ouvrages, quelques tables étaient disposés, pour permettre de travailler.

Au centre de la pièce, un grand tapis gris foncé recouvrait le sol, et en plus des canapés qui invitaient à la détente, de nombreux coussins et poufs en tout genre étaient disséminés un peu partout.

-Hermione, tu viens de trouver l'endroit parfait! Je crois que je pourrai rester là toute ma vie, soupira Ginny.

Un à un, ils prirent place dans les canapés, mais Hermione resta debout. Elle ignorait par où commencer, et les autres étaient bien trop occupés à s'extasier sur la pièce pour sembler vouloir l'écouter. Ils avaient l'air de penser qu'Hermione les avaient emmenés là juste pour leur montrer la pièce. Drago, qui commençait à voir la gêne d'Hermione toussota pour attirer l'attention. Elle le remercia du regard, et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de commencer.

-Je…

C'était déjà dur de raconter tout ça à Dumbledore, mais en parler à ses amis lui paraissait insurmontable. Brusquement, elle se reprit se disant que tout de même, c'était une Gryffondor !

-Vous n'êtes pas là pour admirer cette pièce… Même si j'admet être moi aussi assez satisfaite de cet endroit.

Un coup d'œil vers Maud qui lui adressait un sourire encourageant lui redonna courage.

-Ces temps-ci, vous avez remarqué que je devenais… Distante. Que je passais beaucoup plus de temps à la bibliothèque et que…

-HEYYY !

Tous sursautèrent, et se retournèrent brusquement. Pansy et Blaise étaient sur le pas de la porte, des bouteilles de whisky pur feu et de bièraubeurre plein les mains. Leurs visages se décomposèrent quant ils virent le regard noir que leur destinait Maud, celui déconfit d'Hermione, celui énervé de Drago, ou ceux interloqués de Ginny, Ron, et Harry.

-Ben quoi, demanda penaud le métisse.

-« Quoi », quoi ?

-Ben… On pensait que si Mione vous avait proposé de venir à la Salle sur Demande, c'était pour une fête…

-Hum, vu leurs têtes ça ne devait pas être ça, marmonna Pansy.

-Effectivement, acquiesça Blaise.

Devant l'air coupable de leurs amis, Drago et Maud ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. La situation était tellement ridicule !

-Rappelez moi d'être à l'origine de cette embrouille la prochaine fois, ricana Maud.

-Heu… On pourrait écouter Hermione, non ? dit Harry.

-Pardon.

Finalement, Pansy et Blaise se joignirent à eux, après l'accord d'Hermione qui se dit que ces deux là méritaient autant que les autres à savoir.

Mais sa patience commençait à atteindre ses limites. Limites qui était pourtant assez raisonnables.

-Bon. J'allais expliquer les raisons de mon éloignement… Ces derniers jours, j'ai pas été très présente pour vous. Et je m'en excuse. Mais j'avais une bonne raison. Enfin du moins, quelque chose d'assez mystérieux pour me faire passer tout mon temps libre à la bibliothèque. Il y a une semaine, j'ai fait un rêve étrange. Assez effrayant pour être honnête.

Les sept autres l'écoutait dans le plus grand calme, ce qui était assez rare.

-C'est l'histoire d'un sorcier, Tom Elvis Jedusor. Un descendant de Serpentard lui-même. Il était né de l'union d'un Moldu, Tom Jedusor, premier du nom, qui ne ressentait aucun amour réel pour sa mère, Merope Gaunt, puisque provoqué par de l'Amortentia. Il fut placé dans un orphelinat dès sa naissance. Lors de ses 11 ans, Dumbledore lui-même vint le chercher et lui annonça qu'il était un sorcier. Jedusor n'en était pas surpris. Il s'estimait « spécial ». Il l'était. Sombre, puissant dès son plus jeune âge, Fourchelang, et je passe sur ce que ces camarades subissaient. Il inspirait déjà la peur. Et ce n'était que le début.

Sans surprise, il fut répartit à Serpentard. Peu à peu, il se mit à sombrer dans les ténèbres. Il ouvrit la Chambre des secrets, ce qui tua une de ses camarades.

-Heu, Mione, c'est quoi la Chambre des secrets exactement ? demanda Ron.

-Ah oui, pardon. Seul un héritier de Serpentard (ou quelqu'un qui parle Fourchelang, c'est le seul moyen de duper l'ouverture) peu ouvrir la Chambre. Un Basilic, est ainsi libéré, et cet espèce de gros serpent a pour proies des nés-Moldus. Autrement dit, les sorciers aux sang impur, ou les Sang-de-bourbe.

Jedusor ouvrit donc la Chambre, mais ne fut jamais condamné pour cet acte, car il fit porter le chapeau à un autre élève. Il continua sur la lancée de la magie noire, se penchant plus tard sur le sujet des Horcruxes, des objets qui renfermaient une partie de l'âme de son propriétaire, au prix de l'ultime sacrifice. Ce qui fait basculer définitivement quelqu'un du mauvais côté : le meurtre par l'Avada Kedavra. Car c'était ce que désirait Jedusor. La vie éternelle. La suprématie. Le pouvoir. La supériorité des Sangs purs. Il devenait Lord Voldemort, un nom qui n'était pas choisi au hasard. L'acronyme de « Je suis Tom Elvis Jedusor. », ce nom qu'il détestait tant, qu'il tenait de son Moldu de père. Père qu'il assassina, comme un bon nombre d'autres personnes, chacune pour diverses raisons. Six d'entres elles, pour la création volontaire de ses Horcruxes. Le reste, pour son plaisir, pour ses idéaux. Il monta peu à peu au pouvoir, s'entourant de Mangemorts, tous plus fidèles les uns que les autres. Tous plus fous les uns que les autres surtout. L'Ordre du Phoenix, créé par Dumbledore, le seul homme qui ne fit jamais peur au sorcier dont même le nom faisait

trembler la population, tentait tant bien que mal de résister.

Mais un jour, Sybille Trelawney fit une prophétie qui changea le cours de l'histoire. Un garçon, né à la fin du mois de juillet, par des parents qui avaient par trois fois défié le Lord, mettrait fin à son règne. L'anéantirait. Deux bambins correspondait à cette description : Neville Londubat, dont les parents faisaient partit de l'Ordre, mais Voldemort se contenta de l'autre enfant… Toi, Harry.

Le reste du groupe, qui jusque là s'était contenté d'écouter Hermione sans broncher, se tournèrent tous d'un seul homme vers Harry. Ce dernier regardait Hermione, hébété, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Maud, elle, avait vrillé ses yeux verts sur Harry, et semblait réfléchir profondément aux paroles d'Hermione.

-James et Lily Potter, faisaient, au même titre que Franck et Alice Londubat partit de l'Ordre. Ainsi, la nuit du 31 octobre 1981, Voldemort se rendit à Godric's Hollow, pour mettre fin à tes jours. Il tua d'abord votre père, qui tentait de te protéger toi et Lily.

Les yeux d'Hermione brillaient de larmes qui lui étaient de plus en plus difficiles à contenir, tant le fait d'annoncer à son meilleur ami son funeste destin dans cet autre monde lui était difficile.

-Ta mère se mit en travers du sortilège, et le prit à ta place. Quand Voldemort jeta le sort sur toi, il ricocha, de part la protection que Lily t'avais donné avant de mourir. Et Voldemort ne fut plus.

-Et… Et moi ? hasarda Maud, qui semblait être sortie de sa torpeur.

-Tu… Tu n'existait pas. Lily fut tuée avant même d'être enceinte de toi.

Le nom d'Harry Potter fut connut de tous les sorciers, comme celui qui avait mis fin au règne de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Mais tu t'en fichais. Tu l'ignorait. Dumbledore te plaça chez les Dursley, et tu y passa les onze premières années de ta vie. Tu vivais dans un placard sous l'escalier, en ignorant d'où te venait les trucs étranges que tu pouvais faire, quand tu étais sous de trop fortes émotions. Le jour de tes 11 ans, Hagrid, un demi-géant, qui était gardien des clefs à Poudlard, vint te chercher et t'annonça ta condition de sorcier. Si il n'existe pas ici, c'est parce que c'était cet élève qui avait porté le chapeau pour la Chambre des Secrets. Tu arriva à Poudlard, rencontra les Weasley et moi, et fut répartit à Gryffondor. Dès le début, Dray devint notre ennemi, de même que l'étaient déjà les Serpentard et Gryffondor par nature. A la fin de ta première année, tu dû te battre contre Voldemort, qui tentait de revenir à la vie. En deuxième année, la chambre des Secrets fut rouverte, et tu triompha une nouvelle fois. Et Voldemort finit par revenir à la vie à la fin de notre quatrième année. Lors de notre septième année, toi, moi et Ron partirent à la chasse aux Horcruxes, pour anéantir une bonne fois pour toutes Voldemort. Et au bout du compte, au prix de nombreuses vies, on finit par le vaincre. Dumbledore, Rogue, vos parents, Fred, Lupin et Tonks, Sirius, tous morts.

Ce n'est que lors de la fin de ce calvaire que je me réveille. Au début déjà, je me disais bien que ce rêve était étrange. Et depuis, chaque nuit, je fais le même. Je me réveille en hurlant chaque nuit, j'en suis venue à insonoriser mon lit. Je vois des choses – elle frémit rien qu'en repensant à certaines choses – qui vous feraient pâlir. Qui vous donnerait des nausées.

J'ai cherché à la bibliothèque durant des heures mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Et aujourd'hui, Drago m'a dit d'aller voir Dumbledore. Chose que j'aurai dû faire depuis longtemps. Il ne m'a pas appris grand-chose. Je suis une relique de la nuit. C'est à peu près tout ce que je sais. Il a refusé de m'en

dire plus.

Hermione scruta les réactions de ses amis. Les Potter étaient abasourdis par cette autre réalité, qui avait donné à l'un la vie si dure, et à l'autre une expulsion totale de ce monde. Ginny avait une mine horrifiée, et avait plaquée une main devant sa bouche en entendant le sort funeste qui aurait attendu Fred. Ron n'en menait pas large non plus, et regardait Hermione d'un air de dire « C'est une blague ? ». Drago était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, en pensant aux nuits cauchemardesques qu'affrontaient Hermione. Blaise et Pansy se concertaient du regard, comprenant chacun ce que l'autre pensait : heureusement que le petit Voldy n'avait jamais vu le jour. Hermione quant à elle, venait de se rasseoir. Elle venait de revivre une fois de plus ce calvaire, à travers son récit. Elle avait fait le choix d'épargner certains détails, comme le rôle des Serpentard dans cette guerre, sa torture, l'histoire de Sirius, le traîtrise de Pettigrow, son idylle avec Ron… Les choses étaient déjà assez dures comme ça.

Un silence morbide s'était installé, chacun se repassant le discours d'Hermione dans sa tête. L'idée d'un monde aussi chaotique les effrayaient.

Le pire était de se dire qu'à une naissance près, ils auraient plongé dans cette horreur.


	6. Chapitre 6: Réveil difficile et potions

**Chapitre 6 :** Réveil difficile et potions.

Un silence pesant continuait de peser dans la pièce, et Hermione était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée de leur en parler ? Aurait-elle vraiment dû leur saquer le moral de cette manière ?

-Hé ben… On peut dire qu'on a eu de la chance.

Blaise venait de se lever soudainement et de lâcher cette phrase comme si de rien était. En vérité le métis avait plutôt essayé de détendre l'atmosphère, même si lui aussi était sous le choc. Alors bon, rester comme les autres la bouche ouverte, très peu pour lui. C'est pas comme si le magnifique Blaise Zabini pouvait se permettre d'être aussi sexy qu'un poisson. Non mais.

-Ben quoi ? Imaginez un peu le bordel que ça aurait été si ce petit Voldy aurait pointé le bout de son nez ?

-Justement Blaise. C'est bien ça qui nous fait peur. Crétin, rajouta Pansy en le frappant derrière la tête.

Blaise protesta pour la forme, mais souria. L'ambiance se réchauffait. Lentement mais sûrement.

-Mais dis nous Her-mignonne, notre Dumby ne t'as vraiment rien dit de plus ?

-Pas grand-chose, soupira Hermione. Juste qu'en gros je n'avais pas à toucher à ce foutu bouquin. Et que je suis… Une exception…

-Drago, c'est le moment ou tu dois arriver et dire : « Justement ma chérie, tu es une exception » , répliqua Blaise avec un petit air supérieur et niais.

Mais l'oreiller qu'il se prit dans la figure le dissuada de continuer. Maud éclata de rire en voyant la tête de Drago, qui lançait un regard lourd de sens à Blaise.

-Bref, intervint Hermione, dont les joues avaient pris une teinte rouge Gryffondor. Normalement, je ne suis pas censée rêver d'un présent alternatif qui interfère dans ma vie, que ce soit direct ou indirect. Or, si Voldemort aurait réellement existé, j'aurai été une des premières à en subir les conséquences.

-Et il n'a rien dit de plus ? Vraiment rien ? intervint Ron.

-Nada.

La discussion venait de se clore d'un accord silencieux, et chacun savait qu'ils auraient la nuit pour y réfléchir. Car le récit de la brune les portaient forcément à la réflexion. Cet autre monde qui avait failli exister à quelque chose près aurait donné une tout autre version d'eux même. Le même corps, le même esprit, mais d'autres facettes de leur personnalité auraient ressorties. Et Hermione n'avait pas besoin de faire part de ce détail aux autres pour qu'ils y pensent eux même.

Ils profitèrent néanmoins de la magnifique Salle sur Demande encore quelques heures, à parler de tout et de rien, avec une insouciance qu'ils retrouvaient avec joie.

Maud, elle, gardait le silence, ce qui n'était pas vraiment dans ces habitudes. Hermione comprenait. Elle venait de lui dire que toute sa vie aurait pu être un mensonge, qu'elle aurait pu n'être que poussière, tandis que son frère ce serait retrouvé célèbre, mais orphelin. Alors oui forcément, c'est dur à avaler. Même quand on s'appelait Maud Potter, et qu'on était à Serpentard.

Un par un, ils sortirent rapidement de la Salle sur Demande, en aillant bien vérifié auparavant si Rusard ne traînait pas dans les couloirs voisins. Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent leurs dortoirs, il était minuit passé. Et une nouvelle fois, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard. Une nouvelle fois, elle essuya d'un revers de la main les traces de larmes qui avaient coulées durant son cauchemar, puis elle se recoucha sans un mot, désireuse de retrouver un sommeil calme et dénué de cauchemars.

Le lendemain matin, les traces de leur escapade nocturne étaient bien visibles sur leurs visages. Ce fut avec de grosses cernes noires qu'ils firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle. Maud était sans doute celle qui avait le plus subi de dommages. Les traits tirés, les paupières lourdes ou sa légère tendance à piquer du nez la trahissait. Elle avait dû passer une courte nuit.

Hermione, elle, allait un peu mieux. S'être confiée à ses amis lui avait fait d'une certaine manière, du bien. Mais cela n'empêchait pas la fatigue de la gagner. Elle était exténuée et appréhendait la journée de cours qui les attendait. Sortilèges, puis deux heures de métamorphose, étude des Moldus, et deux heures de potions pour finir en beauté. La journée s'annonçait sympathique…

-Miss Granger !

Hermione se releva soudainement. Non, non, non ! Elle ne s'est pas endormie en cours quand même ? Vu le regard rébarbateur que lui lançait McGonagall, il semblerait que si… Oh par Merlin, elle était dans la bouse d'hyppogriffes.

-Miss Granger ? répéta McGonagall.

-Oui, pardon.

-Bien… Que ça ne se reproduise plus.

-Oui professeur.

Hermione enrageait. Non seulement ces foutus rêves lui gâchaient son sommeil, mais il fallait maintenant que son manque de sommeil se répercute sur ses études ? Et puis quoi encore ? Hermione Jean Granger, s'endormir en cours ? Plus jamais. Il fallait trouver une solution, et vite.

La classe des Gryffondor, bientôt rejoints par les Serpentards se tenaient en rang devant les cachots. Leurs mines blasées indiquaient assez bien la nature du cours à venir : potions.

-Entrez.

Une cape noir, des cheveux de la même couleur de jais qui semblaient ne jamais avoir été lavés, un nez crochu, et la même voix sèche depuis des années : Severus Rogue. Le maître des potions les fit s'asseoir, et n'eu même pas besoin de demander le silence à la classe : il l'avait obtenu depuis bien longtemps. Des années qu'il enseignait les potions, et ce, avec la même sévérité, la même froideur, et le même favoritisme envers les Serpentards que tout le monde connaissait, mais que personne ne contestait.

-Bien. Aujourd'hui vous allez devoir réaliser une potion sans rêve. Les instructions – il donna un coup de baguette sur le grand tableau derrière

lui – figurent derrière moi. Les ingrédients – il agita sa baguette en direction du placard qui s'ouvrit – sont dans l'armoire. Vous avez deux heures.

Hermione s'affaira autour de son chaudron à une vitesse qui laissa Maud perplexe. Comment arrivait elle même avec la fatigue à se démener comme cela juste pour une note ?

Cependant Maud rattrapa bien vite le rythme. Cette dernière était la coéquipière de la brune en potions depuis le début de l'année et Hermione ne s'en plaignait pas. Rogue avait fini par placer son élève dans la classe des septièmes années en potions car son niveau était bien supérieur à celui de son frère. A celui du reste de la classe aussi d'ailleurs. En temps normal, Rogue ce serait contenté de garder l'élève pour accorder un nombre affolant de points à sa maison, mais avec Maud la situation était différente.

En effet, Rogue était le parrain de Maud, et il ne pouvait que vanter sa réussite de cette manière: quoi de mieux que quelque chose qui n'est jamais arrivé pour mettre en valeur l'enseignement qu'à reçu la jeune Potter ? Quelques fois Maud disait que son parrain était assez tordu pour avoir fait ça juste pour voir le duo Granger-Potter en action. Mais il était vrai qu'elle et Hermione la miss-je-sais-tout faisaient des ravages à elles deux. De plus son statut de filleule doublé de Serpentard lui conférait l'immunité la plus totale, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter le nombre des bêtises de Maud. Mais celle-ci ne sabotait jamais les potions, même si l'envie ne lui en manquait pas. Elle s'y était risquée une fois, et plus jamais elle ne le referai. Parole de Potter.

Une heure déjà qu'elles galéraient sur cette maudite potion de ratatinage.

-Maud, rajoute les figues pelées s'il te plaît.

-Ok !

Ce qu'Hermione ne se doutait pas, c'est qu'au lieu de mettre les fameuse figues pelées dans la potion qui était sur le point d'être achevée (et vu comme c'était partit, d'être parfaite) Maud avait en réalité caché un pétard mouillé du docteur Flibuste dans sa manche et elle le jeta discrètement dans la potion. L'effet attendu fut presque immédiat : une explosion digne de Neville et Seamus réunis eu lieu. Leur table se renversa sous l'impact de l'explosion, et les filles ne tardèrent pas à faire de même. Par chance, la potion se renversa sur le sol et Hermione eu le réflexe de hurler d'une voix perçante « RECURVITE! ».

Une fois les dégâts réparés, et que Rogue eu enlevé dix points à Gryffondor pour la forme, malgré les protestations de la partie rouge de la classe qui savait aussi bien que lui que la seule responsable était Maud, Hermione la fusilla du regard et ne lui adressa plus la parole du reste du

cours.

A la sortie de la classe, Maud se plaça devant Hermione, et lui dit :

-Ben alors Hermi ? Les jumeaux ont finis par déteindre sur toi ?

Maud sourit à ce souvenir. A la suite de ça, Hermione lui avait fait la tête durant des jours, elle avait du acheter un livre pour se faire pardonner. Un livre ! Elle, Maud Lily Potter, avait dû rentrer dans une librairie ! Non vraiment, plus jamais.

-Maud ? Pourquoi tu souris bêtement comme ça ?

Hermione la dévisageait d'un œil louche, et rapidement, Maud se redressa.

-Pour rien Hermione. Pour rien.

Elles avaient une potion à finir. Sans explosion. Même si c'était tentant.


	7. Chapitre 7: Malaise

**Chapitre 7 :** Malaise.

Satisfaite, Hermione regardait d'un œil fier l'objet de deux heures de travail acharné. Sa potion était parfaite, comme toujours. Maud, elle, avait le nez plongé dans leur manuel de potions, l'air très concentrée. Rogue venait de passer vérifier leur potion, et comme d'habitude, il avait accordé dix et cinq point respectivement à Serpentard et à Gryffondor. Une potion parfaite certes, mais accorder autant de points à la maison des lions qu'à la maison des serpents ? Non.

-Hermione… appela doucement Maud.

-Hum ?

L'intéressée tourna la tête vers la rousse, et examina la page que lui désignait Maud. On pouvait y lire :

« _Potion de sommeil :_

 _La potion de sommeil, aussi appelée potion sans rêve, a été crée par Georgia Hytupus qui souffrait de cauchemars incessants après la mort de son mari._

 _Cette potion est très utilisée par les médicomages qui s'occupent de patients en état de choc, ou souffrants de douleurs intenses. Elle n'est pas forcément utilisée à son usage originel, à savoir un sommeil dénué de rêve, mais bien souvent en tant que puissant somnifère. Elle peut être prescrite par un médicomage à des patients souffrant aussi d'insomnies._ »

-Tu vois ? Tu pourrai l'utiliser pour calmer tes rêves ! chuchota Maud, surexcitée.

Hermione hocha la tête, mais de gauche à droite. Elle désigna la suite du texte, que Maud avait sans doute négligé à cause de son excitation.

« _Toutefois, l'usage de cette potion n'est pas à prendre à la légère. En effet, si elle est utilisée de manière trop régulière, elle peut créer une addiction, voire des effets indésirables._

 _Certaines études se penchent également sur une thèse selon laquelle un usage abusif pourrait conduire à la Dragoncelle. Il faut aussi garder à l'esprit que Mrs Hytupus avait créé cette potion à la suite de simple cauchemars. Certaines pathologies magiques extrêmes rejettent la potion, et/ou toute autre forme de remèdes._ »

\- Je m'étais déjà penchée sur le sujet… Mais à mon avis, mon cas entre dans la case « pathologie magique extrême ». Mais merci…

-Oh.

Maud baissa la tête, déçue. Elle qui avait pensé trouvé le remède miracle, avoir servit à quelque chose, c'était raté.

-Je vais faire des recherches cette après-midi ? Ca te dis de m'accompagner ? Dray a horreur de ça, proposa Hermione.

-Pourquoi pas…

Fébrile, Hermione attendait Maud devant la grande porte en bois de la bibliothèque. Elle était plutôt heureuse que la jeune Potter ai accepté sa proposition. Hermione n'avait aucune envie de faire ses recherches seule. Mais la brune avait fait ça pour une autre raison. Elle aurait pu demander à Drago, il ne détestait pas tant que ça la bibliothèque, et elle était quasiment sûre qu'il aurait accepté de l'aider. Mais elle voyait bien que Maud n'avait pas très bien pris son rôle inexistant dans ses rêves, et qu'elle avait été déçue quand Hermione avait rejeté son hypothèse.

Après quelques minute d'attente, Maud arriva enfin dans une tempête rousse.

-Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'on attend ?

-Juste toi, répliqua Hermione en lui tirant la langue.

Maud éclata de rire, puis suivi Hermione dans la bibliothèque. Celle-ci s'arrêta devant le bureau de Mrs Pince, et lui demanda l'accès à la réserve, qu'elle obtint immédiatement. Elle entraina Maud à travers les rayonnages qu'elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts, puis poussa une petite porte discrète qui portait l'inscription « Réserve ». Cet endroit était beaucoup plus sombre, et Maud fut étonnée de voir qu'Hermione avait l'air habituée à cet endroit. Elle la guida vers une étagère qu'elle connaissait bien. Indiquant à Maud ce qu'elle cherchait, elle se remit à sa recherche.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de recherche, Hermione finit par pousser un cri de satisfaction. Elle tenait enfin dans sa main l'objet de ses dernières recherches. L'acte de décès de Merope Gaunt, qu'elle avait commencé à chercher à l'aveugle il y avait trois jours de cela. Mais avant que Dumbledore ne lui confirme que le décès de Merope était sûr, elle n'était même pas sûre de réellement chercher quelque chose. Or maintenant il était là, ce précieux objet qui attestait de leur parfaite sécurité, juste dans sa main.

C'est donc avec un grand sourire qu'elle sortie victorieuse de la bibliothèque, accompagnée d'une Maud un peu boudeuse de ne pas avoir trouvé ce bout de papier avant elle. Non mais vraiment, passer le reste de la soirée dans une réserve poussiéreuse, rater même le dîner, et avoir l'estomac qui hurle de frustration pour ne même pas réussir à en boucher un coin à la miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard.

Cette dernière remercia la Serpentard une dernière fois pour son aide, la salua, et retourna toute guillerette dans son dortoir. Elle rangea l'acte de décès dans sa commode, et le protégea d'un sort, au cas où un individu un peu trop curieux irait y jeter un coup d'œil.

Mais au moment où elle posa sa baguette, sa vue se brouilla soudainement. Elle dû s'agripper au rideau de son lit à baldaquin pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Sa tête lui faisait mal, elle ne voyait plus rien. Tout était flou autour d'elle, et le sol semblait instable. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus, son mal de tête s'amplifiait. Un léger bourdonnement se fit entendre dans ses oreilles et elle était à deux doigts de hurler. La douleur à son crâne était en train de devenir insoutenable quand le noir se fit autour d'elle. Une voix froide, légèrement teintée de folie, prononça alors la formule mortelle au même moment qu'un grand flash vert arriva droit sur Hermione. La jeune fille hurla, puis s'écroula sur le sol, inconsciente.

Quand Hermione reprit conscience, elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal, et elle n'arrivait même pas à garder ses yeux ouverts. Elle paniqua quant elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie. La Gryffondor tenta tant bien que mal de se redresser, mais ses membres ne lui obéissaient pas. Son agitation, ou du moins, sa tentative d'agitation, avait alerté Mrs Pomfresh qui arriva en trottinant, deux fioles de potions à la main.

-Calmez-vous, il faut vous calmer, intima Mrs Pomfresh, dans une vaine tentative d'apaiser Hermione.

Mais la panique de la brune augmenta quand elle ne réussit pas à prononcer le moindre mot. Elle écarquilla grand les yeux, et gémit doucement.

-Calmez vous, Miss, je vous ai donné une potion pour vous tranquilliser, ce qui explique votre incapacité à parler et à bouger. Maintenant je vais vous faire boire deux potions, une pour neutraliser les effets du tranquillisant, et une autre pour votre bras.

Vous vous êtes évanouie dans votre dortoir et en tombant, vous vous êtes écorché le bras. Rien de bien grave, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Hermione paniquer encore un peu plus.

Elle administra les deux potions à sa patiente, puis lui indiqua qui lui faudrait du repos. Sur ce, elle retourna dans son bureau en lui ayant bien précisé de ne pas hésiter à faire appel à elle si besoin en était.

Hermione ne tarda pas à sombrer à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée, épuisée.

« _Tête de Sanglier, demain, 23h10._ »

Le mot était court, clair, et ne laissait pas lieu à la discussion. Il faudra y aller, concrétiser ce projet. Il le fallait, pour ne pas sombrer. Pour ne jamais tomber dans le néant, ce lieu qui lui donnait des sueurs froides. Alors quitte à s'y brûler quelques ailes au passage, si cela lui donnait l'immunité… Un aller simple vers l'éternité.


	8. Chapitre 8: Soupçons

**Chapitre 8 :** Soupçons.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, alors que l'infirmière pensait que sa patiente dormirait au moins jusqu'au lever du jour, un hurlement déchira le calme de l'infirmerie. Pomfresh se réveilla en sursaut et se précipita vers la source du bruit. Hermione, en sueur, complètement essoufflée, était redressée sur son lit, des traces de larmes sur ses joues. La jeune fille, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas les cauchemars de la brune, était parfaitement calme.

Ce que Pomfresh n'avait pas vu, c'était les premiers instants de réveil d'Hermione. Certes, elle paraissait calme, posée, et nullement effrayée, mais ce n'était qu'une façade. A peine quelques secondes auparavant, la Gryffondor avait écarquillé ses grands yeux chocolats d'horreur après avoir poussé un hurlement strident, celui qui avait réveillé l'infirmière. Sa respiration était presque coupée, et elle avait du mal à se reconnecter au monde réel. Sauf que cette fois, elle n'avait pas le temps qu'elle voulait pour se ressaisir, elle n'était pas dans son lit à baldaquin insonorisé. Cette fois, elle devait répondre aux questions d'une médicomage affolée. Alors sans vraiment savoir d'où elle puisait cette force, elle avait fait comme si ce n'était qu'un simple cauchemar.

-Tout va bien, c'était juste un cauchemar, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Pomfresh la dévisagea quelques secondes, puis eu l'air satisfaite par le sourire d'excuse d'Hermione. Elle retourna dans son bureau, laissant Hermione de nouveau seule, dans le silence de l'infirmerie.

-Hermione !

La brune n'eu même pas le temps d'esquisser un geste que déjà, une tornade rousse se jetait sur elle. A travers les cheveux de son amie, Hermione pu apercevoir Harry qui avait du mal à retenir son hilarité, Maud qui les regardaient d'un air moqueur, Ron qui avait les yeux fixés sur le chocolat qui trônait sur la table de nuit, et Drago, son Drago. Il la regardait avec affection, et son regard suffit à Hermione pour lui redonner le sourire.

-Ginny, tu m'étouffes !

La rousse se retira en souriant. Elle observait Hermione, comme pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien.

-Tu nous a fait une peur bleue ! Imagine un peu notre tête quand on t'a entendue hurler dans la salle commune !

Soudain, le souvenir de sa vision lui revint en pleine face. Comme un flash, elle revit l'éclair vert, et la voix résonna à nouveau dans sa tête. Elle avait oublié. Paniquée à son réveil, elle s'était contenté de tenter de se calmer mais la raison de sa présence à l'infirmerie lui était passée entre les doigts. Et tout venait de revenir.

-Mione ? Ca va ?

Ginny, inquiète, agitait la main devant les yeux d'Hermione. Celle-ci se reconnecta brusquement au monde réel. Elle secoua légèrement la tête pour se donner contenance, mais décida de ne pas alerter ses amis. Ce n'était qu'un simple égarement, non ?

-Oui, oui pardon, je me repassais le film.

C'était la vérité. Légèrement raccourcie.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Quand tu dormais, Pomfresh nous a juste dit que tu t'étais écorché le bras en tombant.

-Oui, soupira Hermione… Je me suis prise le pied dans mon drap qui traînait, et mon bras a râpé sur ma table de nuit…

-Et tu t'es évanouie juste en t'écorchant le bras ? intervint Maud, le sourcil levé.

Aïe. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça.

-La fatigue je pense, répondit-elle en priant pour que ses joues ne la trahissent pas.

Maud la regarda étrangement, mais se contenta de hausser les épaules. La bande d'amis bavardèrent joyeusement jusqu'à ce que Pomfresh viennent les expulser de l'infirmerie.

L'infirmière indiqua à Hermione qu'elle pouvait partir dès maintenant si cela la chantait, ou rester dormir un nuit de plus à dans la pièce immaculée. Elle choisit la première option, peu désireuse de devoir expliquer une autre fois la raison de ses hurlements nocturnes.

Ce fut donc quelques instants plus tard qu'elle rejoignit ses amis à la Grande Salle. Elle s'était rendue compte en sortant de l'infirmerie que la nuit était déjà en train de tomber, et qu'elle avait donc dû dormir une bonne partie de la journée. Comme à son habitude, elle s'installa à la table des Gryffondor, à côté de Ron.

Mais la brune était plus dans ses pensées qu'avec ses amis. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Dumbledore lui avait juste parlé de rêves, non ? Pas de malaises, visions, et autres symptômes inquiétants. D'autant qu'elle ne voyait pas trop le rapport entre Lord Voldemort et sa vision. Elle détestait appeler cela une vision mais c'était bel et bien ce qui lui était tombé dessus. Pourtant, elle associait forcément cet écart à tout ce qu'elle n'aimait pas, tout ce qu'elle rejetait. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle traitait encore Trelawney de mystificatrice, de diseuse de bonne aventure, ou de menteuse. Même si son estime quant à la professeure de divination n'avait pas évolué, ses connaissances étaient forcement remises en cause… Déjà qu'elle ne savait pas grand-chose à propos des Reliques de la Nuit…

Si seulement elle pouvait avoir ce bouquin, ce foutu bouquin, que Dumbledore avait presque agité sous son nez ! Tout serait beaucoup plus simple, elle aurait les réponses à toutes ses questions ! Mais tant que le directeur serai opposé à l'idée qu'Hermione puisse toucher à ce livre, elle ne pourrait en faire autrement… Elle était capable de beaucoup de choses, y compris certaines interdites certes… Mais même si l'idée d'obtenir ce livre avec ou sans l'accord du vieux directeur lui avait traversé l'esprit, elle devait bien avouer que le bureau du directeur était beaucoup moins facile à cambrioler que la réserve…

A l'autre bout de la Grande Salle, un blondinet était lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux rivés sur une certaine Gryffondor. Hermione l'inquiétait… Enfin non, les rêves d'Hermione l'inquiétait. Non mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que ça tombe sur elle ? Et sur eux aussi par conséquent… Avant même qu'Hermione mette des mots sur ce qui lui arrivait, ils avaient tous bien vu qu'il y avait quelque chose. Quoi, ils l'ignoraient, mais il y avait bien une raison. Et là, maintenant qu'ils savaient, ils s'étaient tous dit que, ça y est, tout allait plus ou moins redevenir à la normale.

Or, c'était loin d'être le cas. La normalité avait été de courte durée. A peine 24 heures, et elle se retrouvait à l'infirmerie, soi disant à cause d'une stupide chute. Sauf que le bond n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. Et à voir le regard que Maud lui avait lancé, il n'était pas le seul. Seulement voilà, connaissant Hermione et sa légère tendance à cacher les choses déplaisantes qui lui arrive, il n'était pas près d'avoir la véritable explication.

-Toi aussi ?

Drago sursauta, pris au dépourvu par l'intervention de Maud.

-Quoi ?

-Toi aussi tu ne crois pas une seule seconde à son explication pourrie ? Même Harry sait mieux mentir qu'elle.

Cette fille l'étonnera toujours. A croire qu'elle lisait dans les pensées. Impossible de cacher quelque chose à Maud Potter. Elle trouvera toujours. Drago se contenta d'hocher la tête, en signe d'affirmation. La rousse lui adressa un sourire sombre.

-Je suis sûre que c'est à cause de ses foutus rêves. Mais parce que Madame a décidé qu'elle voulait nous – elle mima des guillemets – « protéger », donc niet, nada ! Aucune info, juste qu'elle s'est soit disant cassée la gueule à cause de son drap. Non mais.

Bouche bée, Drago regarda Maud se lever de table sans même avoir fini son repas et quitter la Grande Salle à grands pas. Super… Entre sa copine qui fait des cauchemars étranges et sa meilleure amie qui avait un sale caractère, il était dans de beaux draps…

Les jours qui suivirent sa sortie de l'infirmerie, Hermione se fit de plus en plus inquiète, sur ses gardes. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner lorsqu'une porte grinçait, de se retourner dès qu'elle sentait une présence dans son dos. Maud et Drago, bien qu'inquiets pour elle, gardèrent le silence sur leurs doutes quant au mensonge et au mal-être de la jeune fille.

Le trio d'or, quant à lui, se fissurait lentement. Hermione se faisait de plus en plus taciturne, et passait son temps à la bibliothèque. Harry avait même été voir sa soeur pour essayer de comprendre ce qui arrivait à sa meilleure amie. Les deux Serpentards étaient beaucoup plus proches de la brune depuis un certain temps, aussi essaya-t-il de comprendre sa meilleure amie à travers les deux verts et argents.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était la raison qui poussait Hermione à s'éloigner de ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses frères. Elle n'arrivait pas à les regarder en face. Imaginer Harry, orphelin, sans aucune famille lui brisait le coeur. D'un côté, elle savait qu'elle lui devait la vérité, qu'il ne possédait que la moitié des informations, mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il sous-estimait largement le malheur de sa vie parrallèle et Hermione s'en mordait les doigts. Même si c'était mieux ainsi, elle savait qu'il aurait préféré connaître la vérité. Ron aussi, lui posait beaucoup de problèmes. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre ses distances avec lui. L'idylle qu'elle vivait avec lui dans ses songes la mettait plus que mal à l'aise. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi cette situation n'était pas celle de son monde. Après tout, toutes les différences relevait de la non-existence de Voldemort? Cela signifiait donc soit que l'amour des Ron et Hermione de ses rêves avait été... Influencé par la guerre les entourant, soit que le rouquin avait aussi des sentiments pour elle ici. Et ça, quoiqu'elle puisse en dire, ça la mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Son monde pourtant si tranquille était remis en question, elle détestait cela.

Un matin, Hermione, Ron, Harry, et Ginny rejoignaient comme d'habitude les autres à la table des Serpentard pour prendre le petit-déjeuner avec eux. La jeune Potter paraissait sur le point de s'endormir, et sa journée de cours aller sans doute être longue.

-Courte nuit ? lui demanda son frère.

-Oui… Je commence déjà à réviser pour les B.U.S.E.S… Et j'ai pas mal de bou…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, interrompue par l'arrivée des hiboux. Comme à son habitude, Hermione déposa 3 mormilles dans le petit panier du hiboux qui lui livrait la Gazette. Elle parcouru rapidement du regard les grands titres, mais son attention fut retenue par un sous-titre : « Attaques de Moldus à Londres. ». Elle tourna vivement les pages pour pouvoir lire l'article dans son intégralité. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, elle devint de plus en plus pâle. Tremblante elle leva les yeux vers les autres, qui la dévisageait étrangement.

-Je… Le bras droit de Voldemort est soupçonnée, parvint-elle à articuler faiblement.

Bellatrix Lestrange existait. Son maître était le seul à ne jamais avoir vu le jour… La folie de cette femme était sans doute intacte… Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?


	9. Chapitre 9: Paranoïa, quant tu nous

**Chapitre 9 :** Paranoïa, quand tu nous tiens.

Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé… Mais comme le lui avait expliqué Dumbledore, une seule et unique chose a changé entre leurs deux mondes : Voldemort. A aucun moment il n'avait été question de l'existence de son plus fidèle lieutenant. Or maintenant Hermione en prenait conscience : elle existait. Bellatrix Lestrange dans toute sa splendeur, dans toute sa folie. Et ça l'effrayait. Elle était morte de peur à l'idée même que cette femme soit en liberté, et à en voir les gros titres, elle n'était pas inactive. Et comme par hasard, qui c'est qui fait subitement surface juste au moment où Hermione fait des rêves étranges liés à son « maître » ? C'est tata Bella !

Tata Bella… Les liens de parenté n'ont pas changé… Drago est le neveu de Bellatrix ? Il ne lui en avait jamais parlé… Est-ce qu'il avait au moins contact avec elle ? Mais peu importe, pour le moment c'était le dernier de ses soucis… Elle n'apparaissait pas dans le journal pour avoir remporté le prix du plus beau jardin de Londres, elle était soupçonnée de meurtres de Moldus, et sans doute à juste titre.

-Hé, Mione, ça va ?

Drago la dévisageait, inquiet. Elle était terrifiée : sans même sans rendre compte, elle tremblait de tous ses membres, et elle avait considérablement pâli. Cet article ne présageait rien de bon. Voldemort avait commencé de la même manière : en tuant des Moldus, des Nées-Moldus ou des Cracmols. Et les gens avaient laissé passé, s'étaient juste dit que ce n'était qu'un fou furieux, que le ministère l'attraperait bien vite. Et où est-ce que ça les avait mené ? Tout droit dans une guerre.

Les mains encore tremblantes, elle reposa le journal sur la table et expliqua lentement d'une voix blanche :

-Bellatrix Lestrange est en liberté… Dans mes rêves, c'est le bras droit de Voldemort, son lieutenant. Elle était la personne à qui il faisait le plus « confiance », et croyez-moi : elle était complètement folle. Complètement dévouée à son « maître », très puissante.

-Attends… Bellatrix Lestrange ? interrogea Drago, l'air soucieux.

Hermione acquiesça.

-Tu la connais ?

-De nom… Ma mère l'a évoquée une fois. C'est ma tante.

-Je sais…

Drago faisait les cents pas dans le couloir du septième étage. Maud, à moitié affalée sur le mur, le regardait d'un air moqueur. Mais Drago en avait tellement l'habitude, qu'il ne le relevait même pas. Pour le moment, la seule chose qu'il avait en tête, c'était de voir Hermione. La Salle sur Demande était devenu leur point de rendez-vous, et encore une fois, la brune avait des explications à leur donner. Harry, Ron et Ginny ne pouvait pas venir, à cause de leur entraînement de Quidditch, mais Hermione n'en avait pas tenu rigueur. Elle avait rapidement coupé court aux protestations qui pointaient leur nez en expliquant que cela concernait Drago directement et qu'elle leur expliquerait un autre jour. Maud n'avait pas vraiment protesté, trop occupée à somnoler à table. Drago avait compris bien après qu'en vérité, elle avait décidé de venir de toute manière. Le problème avec elle, c'était cela : si elle décidait quelque chose, alors soit. Elle l'avait accompagné malgré les faibles protestations qu'il avait émises pour la forme, et Drago imaginait bien la tête d'Hermione quant elle la verrai en train de l'attendre nonchalamment. Quoiqu'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit réellement surprise.

-Ah Drago tu es là !

Hermione venait de débouler dans le couloir et embrassa furtivement Drago. Elle se retourna pour entrer dans la Salle sur Demande et son regard s'assombrit quant elle fit face à Maud. La rouquine la toisa du regard, comme pour la défier de faire une réflexion. Hermione baissa les armes, et se contenta de pousser un léger soupir. Elle effectua les trois allers-retours devant le mur, puis s'engouffra dans la pièce. Comme à leur habitude désormais, la grande salle chaleureuse les accueillit, sa taille plus adapté au nombre de personne qui avait réduit. Hermione prit place dans un confortable sofa de cuir rouge, en face de Drago et Maud qui s'étaient tout deux installés dans le canapé vert, à proximité de la cheminée. Ces deux là n'attendaient plus qu'une chose : des explications.

-Dray… Qu'est ce que tu sais exactement sur Bellatrix ? attaqua directement Hermione, qui n'avait aucune envie de tourner autour du pot.

Le blond sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à être interrogé, il pensait qu'elle serai la seule à parler. Néanmoins, il fouilla dans ses souvenirs. Il se rappelait que sa mère y avait fait allusion une fois.

-Une fois, mes parents faisaient la liste des invités pour le repas de Noël… J'étais beaucoup plus jeune, je devais avoir dans les sept, huit ans maximum. Mon père avait demandé à ma mère si elle comptait inviter sa sœur… Elle avait rétorqué qu'il était hors de question qu'elle m'approche. Je n'avais pas vraiment compris, parce que pour moi, la seule et unique sœur que ma mère ai eu, c'était Andromeda. Alors je lui avait dit : « Qu'est ce que tante Andromeda a fait de mal ? ». Ma mère m'avait répondu que ce n'était pas d'elle dont mon père parlait… Elle m'avait très brièvement expliqué qu'elle avait une autre sœur, Bellatrix, mais que si je ne l'avait jamais rencontré, c'était parce qu'elle avait pris un mauvais chemin dans la vie, et qu'elle refusait que je sois entraîné là-dedans. Mes parents avaient enchainé sur d'autres sujet, et on en a plus jamais reparlé. Mais à chaque Noël, à chaque réunion de famille, je me disais innocemment qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Avec le temps c'est parti, mais quand tu m'a dit son nom tout à l'heure, j'ai tout de suite fait le rapprochement. Et puis, Bellatrix n'est pas un nom commun.

Hermione l'observait, les yeux brillants. Elle était soulagée. Drago n'avait rien jamais eu affaire à elle. Son affection pour Narcissa remonta encore d'un cran. Cette femme aimait son fils, et avait fait le bon choix. La journée d'Hermione avait été dure, elle l'avait passée à se questionner sur l'éventuel lien entre Drago et cette folle à lier de Bellatrix.

-Bon, vos yeux de merlans frits ça va bien deux minutes, mais quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe exactement ? intervint Maud. Non parce que Mione était à moitié en train de nous faire une crise de panique dans son porridge parce que la tante de Drago ici présent s'éclate à massacrer des Moldus. Je veux bien accorder que c'est pas très catholique tout ça, m'enfin de là à paniquer comme ça…

Drago la regarda quelques secondes d'un air interdit, puis éclata brusquement de rire. Il peina à reprendre sa respiration et réussit à articuler entre deux éclats de rire :

-Crise de panique dans son porridge… Non vraiment Maud… Dans son porridge…

Il repartit de plus belle, des larmes de rire déferlant sur ses joues. Il ne regrettait vraiment pas la présence de la Potter dans cette salle. Hermione, elle, avait les lèvres pincées, même si on voyait bien qu'elle peinait à garder son sérieux.

-Voldemort avait commencé de la même manière. A faire d'abord les petits, puis les gros titres. A tuer d'abord quelques Moldus, puis à faire des massacres. Et je sais, continua-t-elle en voyant que Maud allait l'interrompre, qu'il y a des malades des fois, et que ce n'est sans doute pas la première fois que des Moldus se font tuer par des sorciers extrémistes, mais là… Enfin quoi, Bellatrix Lestrange ! Cette femme est… Le mot folle n'est pas assez fort. La mère de Drago ne s'en est pas éloignée pour rien. Je l'ai vue faire des choses… J'ai…

Elle s'interrompit, les larmes aux yeux. Rien que de repenser à sa torture, au meurtre de Sirius… Elle hésitait à leur en parler. Mais elle leur faisait confiance, non ? De toute façon, elle s'était lancée. Elle était partie trop loin dans son récit pour pouvoir se stopper maintenant.

-Je la vois me torturer… avoua-t-elle à demi-mot.

-QUOI ?

Drago et Maud venaient de se lever tous les deux d'un seul homme. Drago se précipita sur Hermione et l'entoura d'un bras protecteur, tandis que Maud la regardait d'un air compatissant. La brune regretta immédiatement de leur avoir dit. Elle n'avait toujours pas dit la vérité à Drago sur sa condition de Mangemort. A la fois par un trop grand dégoût personnel, et la peur de sa réaction. Mais par-dessus tout pour le protéger. Le protéger d'une vérité trop dure à attendre, d'un sort peu désirable qui lui était destiné. Et de les voir là, s'activer autour d'elle, par compassion, par pitié ! Ca la rendait malade. Car leurs sorts n'étaient pas plus enviables que le sien. Un Mangemort et une ombre… A côté, c'était le grand luxe.

-Elle te torturait… Pourquoi ? questionna Drago, dégoûté.

Aouch. Assez difficile à expliquer. Vite, un mensonge, un échappatoire ! Ou alors, elle n'avait qu'à dire la vérité. En omettant certains détails. Comme le fait que son petit ami qui était en fait son pire ennemi… Oui bref, qu'il l'avait vu se faire torturer sans lever le petit doigt.

-Pendant la chasse aux Horcruxes, on s'était fait capturer… Et une chose une autre… Cette femme est vraiment… Folle, sadique, dégénérée, aveuglée par le pouvoir, effrayante, rongée par une magie trop nocive, obsédée par son maître... Les mots ne sont pas assez expressifs… Sa vie entière tournait autour de Voldemort.

-Ben c'est réglé, non ? questionna Maud. Le p'tit Voldy n'existe pas, hein ? Donc elle n'a pas de maître à servir ?

-Elle n'a pas de Voldemort à servir, certes, répondit Hermione d'une voix faible. Mais cette femme est folle à lier ! Voldemort, ou pas Voldemort, et c'est bien ça qu'il faut garder en tête !

-Tu as dit toi-même que son existence était vouée à Jedusor !

-Oui, mais tu ne comprends pas ! s'époumona Hermione.

Elle venait de se lever, la voix raffermie, plus forte, plus sûre. Pourquoi ne saisissait-elle pas où Hermione voulait en venir ? C'était pourtant évident, non ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle était la seule à savoir de quoi était capable Bellatrix ?

\- Elle est peut-être encore pire comme ça ! Un électron libre, voilà ce qu'elle est, ici. Et peut être bien que ça la rend d'autant plus dangereuse ! Les préjugés sur les sangs, Voldemort ne les a pas créés. Ils existait, existent, et existeront toujours, c'est pas nouveau ! Alors, oui, elle n'a peut être pas de maîtres à servir, mais qu'est ce que ça change réellement ?

-Mais peut être tout !

-Justement ! Oui, peut être tout ! Et si elle reprenait le rôle de Jedusor ? Elle a tout ce qu'il faut pour…

Sa voix dérailla à ce moment là. Elle avait peur. Peur d'un futur qu'elle imaginait maintenant sombre. Peur que ce monde jusque là irréel vienne la rattraper. Maud s'était levée elle aussi.

-Mais pour quoi Hermione ? Tu pêtes un câble là ! On est en sécurité bordel ! Voldy n'existe pas, les Mangemorts n'existent pas, et j'en suis la preuve ! Moi j'existe ! Mes parents existent ! Ce ne sont que des rêves ! Alors arrête de devenir paranoïaque ! La prochaine étape c'est quoi, une porte qui grince et tu balances des sortilèges à tout va ?

Drago se mit à prier pour ne pas qu'on lui demande son avis. Il était actuellement coincé entre sa petite amie qu'il devait rassurer, et sa meilleure amie au sale caractère mais qui avait quand même sacrément raison : Hermione virait un peu parano sur les bords. Bon, O.K, elle avait de bonnes raisons de le devenir mais quand même…

D'ailleurs, la dite parano était toute blanche. Les paroles de Maud l'avaient touché. Mais elle ne se contrôlait pas. Son cerveau d'ordinaire si performant avait préféré suivre la voie de la peur et de la panique au lieu de celle de la raison. Etait-ce parce qu'elle venait de céder à la peur que le sol lui semblait aussi instable sous ses pieds ?

-O.K… avança prudemment le blond. Je crois que vous avez toutes les deux besoin de calme, et… Hermione !

La brune venait à peine de l'entendre, comme s'il était à l'autre bout d'un long tunnel. Sa vue était brouillée, elle distinguait à peine la silhouette de Drago qui se rapprochait d'elle, et celle de Maud, figée, juste derrière le Serpentard.

-Maud… Chercher… Dumbledore… réussit à articuler difficilement Hermione, qui se sentait glisser à terre.

Elle savait très bien que le directeur était le seul qui pourrai l'aider. Pomfresh, même avec toutes ses compétences, ne lui serait d'aucun secours. Avant que le noir se fit autour d'elle, elle réussit à apercevoir la silhouette de Maud qui courrait vers la porte.

Elle se retrouvait de nouveau dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Ses oreilles sifflait, et elle sentait que ce qui allait venir n'allait pas lui plaire. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus, elle ignorait si elle se tenait encore sur ses deux jambes ou si elle était à terre. Un horrible sifflement résonnait dans ses tympans, et des voluptes de… Fumée ? C'était de la fumée ? Elle ne savait même pas quelles étaient les ombres vertes qui l'entouraient.

Avec effroi, elle ressentit quelque chose glisser, onduler près d'elle… On aurait dit un serpent… Etait-il l'origine du sifflement qui résonnait depuis le début ? Elle frémit quand l'ombre se rapprocha d'elle, jusqu'à la toucher. C'était froid, c'était à la fois lisse et avec du relief… Des écailles ? Elle ne rêvait donc pas, c'était bien un serpent…

Un autre sifflement résonna alors. Hermione crut reconnaître la voix… Celle qui avait prononcé la formule mortelle, la dernière fois que les ténèbres l'avait aspiré… Elle s'exprimait cette fois en fourchelang, donnant sans doute des ordres macabres au reptile qui progressait contre sa peau. Une ombre se démarqua du brouillard verdâtre qui l'entourait. Une silhouette, squelettique, droite, cassante… Voldemort ? Non… Autre chose… Du moins elle essayait de s'en convaincre…

Le serpent siffla et se jeta sur Hermione. Il planta violemment ses crochets dans l'épaule de la jeune fille qui hurla. Ou du moins essaya. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, ce qui la fit paniquer encore plus. Elle eu juste le temps de voir un bâton se pointer sur elle, impitoyable. La formule de mort retentit dans ses oreilles et elle sombra.


	10. Chapitre 10: Juste des réponses

Réponses aux reviews dans le prochain chapitre, je suis assez pressée ˆˆ'

_

 **Chapitre 10 :** Juste des réponses.

Cette fois ci, à son réveil, Hermione ne se trouvait pas à l'infirmerie, mais dans le bureau du directeur. Elle papillonna difficilement des yeux et mis quelque temps à s'habituer à la lumière. Lentement, elle se redressa, prenant appui sur ses avant-bras. Le bureau était quasiment vide, et elle n'avait pour seule compagnie que le phénix de Dumbledore, Fumseck. D'une main hésitante, elle caressa les plumes de l'oiseau. Elle ignorait pourquoi le directeur n'était pas dans son bureau, et pourquoi elle ne s'était pas réveillée à l'infirmerie. Hermione se souvenait avoir demandé à Maud d'appeler le directeur, juste avant de sombrer.

D'ailleurs, le souvenir de sa vision la hantait. Elle se tenait sur ses gardes, méfiante du moindre frôlement, même aussi insignifiants qu'étaient les objets qui l'entouraient. Elle entendait encore le sifflement dans ses tympans, toujours aussi désagréable, toujours aussi oppressant.

Bon sang mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ?

Soudain, la porte derrière elle se déverrouilla. Elle se retourna brusquement, les membres tendus.

-Ah, vous êtes réveillée Miss Granger.

Dumbledore était debout devant elle, ses yeux azurs la détaillant une fois encore du regard. Hermione se détendit, maudissant son corps qui devenait un peu trop sur ses gardes à son goût. Maud avait raison, une porte qui s'ouvrait, et ses sens se mettaient en alerte…

De nombreuses questions brûlaient les lèvres d'Hermione. Tant d'interrogations, et si peu de réponses ! La deuxième fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans ce bureau, avec encore plus de choses à expliquer. Mais cet homme auquel elle vouait un respect sans faille, cet homme qu'elle admirait tant, avait tout bonnement refusé de lui donner des réponses. Elle voulait ce livre plus que tout.

-Professeur… Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Vous avez mis des mots sur ce qui m'arrivait. Peu, soi disant que c'était déjà trop. Vous m'avez expliqué que j'étais une Relique de la Nuit… Que je ferai des rêves, pour une durée indéterminée ! Vous ne m'aviez pas expliqué que je perdrais à moitié la boule, que je deviendrais paranoïaque sur les bords ou que j'aurai des visions terrifiantes. Parce que c'est ce qui est en train de m'arriver !

Hermione avait achevé sa phrase d'une voix perçante, laissant passer sa peur, et son appréhension dans ses mots. Sa colère aussi, grandissante. Elle la rongeait de l'intérieur. Savoir qu'il avait toutes les réponses et qu'il restait là à l'observer de manière aussi calme l'énervait. Sa voix commençait à partir dans les aigus quant elle reprit.

-Vous dites accorder l'aide à ceux qui la demande, puis vous agitez ce qui contient mes réponses sous mon nez, sans me laisser y parvenir. Vous me laissez dans cet état d'ignorance sans aucun scrupule.

-Miss Granger. Expliquez moi en quoi votre état a évolué, trancha Dumbledore, d'une voix calme mais qui ne laissait pas lieu à la discussion et qui refroidit Hermione.

-J'ai eu… Deux visions en l'espace de trois jours. Deux différentes sur la forme mais pas dans le fond… Moi, à terre, impuissante, dans le noir. Mes oreilles sifflent… Je finis toujours par me faire tuer pas l'Avada Kedavra. Dans celle d'aujourd'hui, quelques choses ont changé : il y a une sorte de fumée verte qui m'entoure, et un serpent à côté de moi qui me mort juste avant que je ne me fasse tuer.

-Qui vous tue ?

-Je l'ignore… Je distingue seulement une silhouette… Je ne sais même pas si c'est une femme ou un homme.

Hermione s'interrompit là, peu désireuse que le directeur lui fasse revivre en boucle ses visions. A cet instant, elle le détestait. Il tournait autour du pot, voilà ce qu'il faisait !

-Professeur… J'ai besoin de ce livre.

Sa voix en était presque suppliante. Pour accompagner ses mots, elle fit un geste évasif de la main vers la vitrine derrière Dumbledore. Ce fichu livre y était fièrement exposé, comme pour la narguer. Il ne pouvait pas au moins le cacher ?

-La réponse n'a pas changé Miss Granger.

La réponse venait de fuser, sévère, cassante. Pourtant le directeur l'avait prononcé gentiment, presque de manière désintéressée. Mais Hermione ne l'avait pas ressenti comme cela. En la rejetant une nouvelle fois, Dumbledore venait de lui assener un coup au moral. Elle espérait trouver des réponses, et donc du réconfort. Elle ne venait de récolter que du ressenti en plus.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi ?

Si elle ne suppliait déjà pas avant, là c'était le cas. Pathétique.

-Je deviens à moitié folle, mais vous me riez à moitié au nez ! Vous restez là, à me regarder les yeux rieurs, pas le moins du monde inquiété par mon état qui empire ! Vous me refusez l'accès à ce livre, bien. Mais par Merlin, aidez moi ! Expliquez moi ! J'en ai besoin ! Pour avoir la force de sortir de mon lit le matin après avoir revécu cette horreur qu'est la guerre ! Après m'être vue se faire torturer, et…

S'en fût trop pour elle. Sa voix se brisa. Elle était pitoyable. Les larmes aux yeux devant son directeur, abattue par un poids qu'elle ne contrôle pas, qu'elle ne comprend pas. Ramassant les dernières miettes de son courage, Gryffondor jusqu'au bout, elle ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder et releva la tête, prête à affronter les iris azurs du vieil homme.

Ce qu'elle y vit dans ses yeux finit de la décourager. Du refus et peut être un peu de pitié face à l'air suppliant de la jeune fille. Alors elle fit quelque chose beaucoup plus teinté de vert que de rouge : elle prit ses jambes à son cou. Pas comme la dernière fois où elle avait quitté ce bureau de manière insolente. Cette fois c'était un geste de désespoir.

oOo

Drago attendait tranquillement devant la gargouille de pierre qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore. Lorsque le directeur lui avait annoncé ainsi qu'à Maud qu'il était inutile de l'amener à l'infirmerie puisqu'il s'en chargeait, Drago en avait été soulagé. Même si c'était toujours pour lui le « vieux fou », il savait qu'il n'arriverai rien à Hermione de cette manière. Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'Hermione sortit en trombe du bureau, non pas pour lui sauter dans les bras, mais pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes, le bousculant à moitié, les épaules secouées de sanglots silencieux. Hébété, Drago la regarda courir dans le couloir vers les escaliers, sans doute pour regagner son dortoir et s'y enfermer. Il repris ses esprits puis se précipita à sa suite, dédallant dans les couloirs en espérant la rattraper. Quant il arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il était fermé.

-Mot de passe ? demanda-t-elle en le toisant, sachant pertinemment que le Serpentard ne l'avait pas.

-Je… Est-ce qu'Hermione est rentrée ?

-A l'instant. Dans un piteux état d'ailleurs, lui répondit-elle.

-Merci…

Il fit piteusement demi-tour, ne sachant que penser du comportement d'Hermione. Il savait qu'elle pouvait être très émotive, mais de là à sortir dans cet état du bureau du directeur… Qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire pour qu'elle en ressorte aussi mal ?

oOo

Le lendemain matin, tous se retrouvèrent attablés chez les Gryffondor, autour d'un petit déjeuner copieux. Comme d'habitude, Ron se gavait de tout et n'importe quoi, sous les regards dégoûtés d'Hermione et Pansy qui s'était jointe à eux. Ces dernières parlaient potins. Enfin plutôt, Pansy parlait, et Hermione écoutait. Théodore Nott s'était également invité. Plongé dans un livre, il écoutait distraitement les conversations. Il s'y mêlait très rarement, enfermé dans sa bulle, à la manière d'Hermione. Juste à côté, Harry regardait Ginny avec amour tandis que celle-ci parlait avec entrain des derniers balais avec Blaise et Maud. Drago oscillait entre les deux conversations, même s'il préférait définitivement les balais aux potins. Parce que Lavande Brown avec Terry Boot, il n'en avait rien à faire. De toute façon, il sera rapidement éjecté pour laisser place à un nouveau. Mais histoire de ne pas totalement abandonner Hermione, il intervenait quelques fois, pour ne pas qu'elle se sente trop seule.

Et puis, autant qu'il la mette de bonne humeur. En effet, la brunette n'avait pas dit un mot à propos de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Maud avait sans doute estimé que l'affaire était close, puisqu'elle n'en avait pas reparlé. Mais le blond, lui, était bien décidé à savoir ce qui s'était passé. Hermione n'avait probablement pas pensé que le garçon qu'elle avait bousculé était Drago. D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle se soit rendue compte qu'elle avait bousculé quelqu'un. Venant d'elle ça ne l'aurait pas étonné.

Mais lui en parler là, maintenant, au milieu de la Grande Salle avec tous leurs amis autour, n'était vraiment pas dans les plans de Drago. Il connaissait assez bien la brunette pour savoir qu'elle se braquerait et qu'elle esquiverait la question. Certes, il y avait aussi des chances qu'elle réagisse de cette manière même seuls à seuls, mais c'était tout de même moins risqué. N'empêche qu'il pouvait toujours avancer le terrain. Ce serait déjà ça.

-Hermione ?

La brune tourna la tête vers lui, heureuse d'échapper à Pansy pour un instant. Elle adorait la verte et argent, mais certains sujets de conversation ne l'enchantaient pas autant que son amie.

-Oui ?

-Hier soir… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Les joues d'Hermione prirent une teinte rosée, signe de sa culpabilité. Malgré les efforts de Drago pour qu'elle s'améliore dans ce domaine, la brunette était toujours incapable de mentir à ses amis. Elle rougissait toujours avant même d'avoir commencé. Mais le pire était sans doute qu'elle persistait à essayer de cacher la vérité. Une véritable tête de mule parfois.

-Je… Dumbledore m'a conseillé de… Enfin, il…

-Hermione, tu t'enfonce, intervint Pansy.

-Que… Mais pas du tout !

A présent, les joues de la Gryffondor avaient viré à la couleur représentative de sa maison, abordant un joli rouge pivoine, pour le moins révélateur. Pansy se contenta de ricaner en voyant la gêne d'Hermione. Drago lui fit signe de la tête, histoire qu'elle comprenne qu'il s'en chargeait. Mais Pansy avait déjà compris que le blond en faisait son affaire, puisqu'elle se détourna pour interpeller Théo, le sortant de sa lecture.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce bureau Hermione ?

Drago soupira, puis se décida à commencer.

-Ecoute…

Comme il s'en était douté, le visage d'Hermione s'était fermé. Elle se leva brusquement de table, et quitta la Grande Salle sans plus de cérémonie.

oOo

Furieuse que Drago l'ai prise à part de cette manière, Hermione se dirigeai d'un pas rageur vers la bibliothèque. Cet idiot voyait bien que quelque chose clochait, qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler, mais non, il fallait qu'il oublie la notion qu'est le tact. Elle détestait ses réflexes de Serpentard parfois, qui faisait qu'il arrivait parfaitement à la pousser à bout. Elle détestait la manie qu'avait son organisme à la faire rougir, faisant d'elle une piètre menteuse. Elle détestait Dumbledore et ses cachoteries. Pour être honnête, actuellement, elle détestait à peu près le monde entier.

Ravalant les larmes de colères qu'elle sentait arriver, elle poussa les lourdes portes en bois de la bibliothèque pour retrouver son sanctuaire. Dès son entrée, l'odeur des livres parvint jusqu'à elle, la rassurant naturellement. Elle était bien ici. Son endroit préféré dans tout Poudlard, son sanctuaire, son refuge. Les rayonnages n'avaient plus de secrets pour elle, et elle avait si souvent passé ses après-midis ici, que Mrs. Pince avait une totale confiance en elle.

Hermione avait pris une décision. Dumbledore refusait de lui donner des informations ? Très bien. Elle trouverait seule alors. Certes, jusqu'à présent elle n'avait rien trouvé, mais les livres ne lui avait jamais fait défaut. Les livres ne font jamais défaut.

Elle se hâta d'aller demander la permission à la bibliothécaire de se rendre dans la réserve. Comme d'habitude elle l'obtint sans problème. Encore une fois, Mrs. Pince lui précisa qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de demander depuis longtemps, mais Hermione le faisait toujours par principe. Elle acquiesça rapidement, puis se dirigea à grands pas vers la réserve, déterminée à ne pas en ressortir tant qu'elle n'aurait pas trouvé une quelconque information, même moindre.

oOo

La salle commune des Serpentard était quasiment vide. Seul le quatuor habituel s'y trouvait, affalés négligemment dans leurs fauteuils respectifs. Drago était soucieux. Il s'inquiétait pour Hermione, son état empirait. Le malaise qu'elle avait fait dans la salle sur demande l'avait inquiété. La voir tomber, comme ça, des tremblements parcourant son corps… Il avait réellement paniqué lorsqu'elle avait hurlé, et qu'elle s'était figée, inconsciente dans ses bras. Il y avait quelque chose dans son cri… Ca lui avait glacé le sang. Il avait eu tellement peur… Peur qu'elle ne se réveille pas, peur d'aggraver les choses s'il tentait quelque chose. Peur de la perdre. Elle était si importante à ses yeux.

Maud se souvenait encore de son état lorsqu'elle était revenue avec le directeur, à la demande d'Hermione. Il était agenouillé à côté d'elle, saisi de tremblements, comme la brune quelques minutes avant. En entendant le directeur lui dire qu'il s'en chargeait, il avait relevé des yeux suppliants vers lui, lui demandant si elle allait bien. Dumbledore lui avait assuré que oui, qu'il la prenait en charge. Maud avait été surprise par l'assurance du vieil homme. Une de ses élèves était dans un piteux état en face de lui, mais il arrivait à garder un calme olympien.

Blaise et Pansy, eux, avaient bien vu que ces derniers temps, Hermione n'était pas dans son assiette. Même s'ils avaient été mis au courant de ses rêves, ils ne prenaient pas encore conscience de l'ampleur de la situation. Pourtant, certains éléments attiraient leur attention. La façon dont Hermione avait soudainement blanchi en ouvrant le journal les avaient interpellés.

Or, si Drago leur avait demandé de venir, c'est parce qu'ils étaient indispensables. Blaise arrivait toujours à redonner le sourire aux gens même dans les pires situations, et Pansy le faisait aussi, à sa manière. Et c'était bien l'objectif du blond : changer les idées d'Hermione. Et les personnes avec lui étaient les plus susceptibles de l'aider. Oh, bien sûr, les Gryffondor pourraient lui venir en aide par la suite, mais pour le moment, les Serpents mettaient en place leur plan…


	11. Chapitre 11: Oreillers et crise de

Sachez que ce chapitre a été rédigé presque intégralement dans l'après-midi, j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes... Si quelqu'un connaît, ou est, un/une correcteur/trice qui est serieux/se et qui serait capable de relire/corriger/me conseiller dans des délais plutôts courts (pas plus de trois jours), eh bien je suis preneuse! Vous pourriez avoir des chapitres de meilleure qualité, et ce serai plutöt pas mal... Bonne lecture!

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Swangranger:** Merci!

 **ErnieMalfoy:** Je sais que les chapitres sont "courts" comparé à la majeure partie des autres fanfictions, mais je trouve que 5 pages word c'est plutôt pas trop mal! Sinon merciiii

Alors étant nouvelle sur le site et vraiment paumée, je ne sais pas trop si les reviews je "dois" y répondre aux gens qui ont un profil par mp, et aux guests à chaque chapitre, ou si comme ça c'est très bien? Pour le moment je vais faire de la seconde façon, mais si quelqu'un est habitué et connaît la marche à suivre pour répondre aux gens, je suis encore preneuse. Après peut être que je me prend la tête pour rien, et qu'il n'y a aucune marche à suivre... Assez de blabla, place au chapitre!

 **Chapitre 11 :** Blaise et sa légère tendance à exagérer .

Dans la pénombre de la réserve, à une heure avancée de la nuit, de légers grognements se faisaient entendre. Hermione était toujours là, à chercher sans relâche des informations. Elle refusait tout simplement de voir le temps passer, se persuadant qu'elle avait encore du temps devant elle, et qu'elle finirai par trouver quelque chose. Elle avait lu tous les livres de divination possibles et inimaginables, alors qu'elle détestait pourtant cette matière. La rage qu'elle mettait dans ses recherches ne l'avançait pas, mais elle désirait réellement mettre la main sur une information, même minime. Son énervement pour Drago était toujours là. Elle essayait de le noyer dans ses recherches, en vain. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ! Personne ne pouvait comprendre ! Aucun d'entre eux n'était sujet à des rêves sur un présent alternatif qui leur mettait la chair de poule ! Elle avait besoin d'être seule, de réfléchir, et son crétin de petit ami ne l'aidait pas.

Poussant un long soupir, elle se résigna à fermer le livre qu'elle tenait encore entre ses mains. Le tour des livres de divination était fait, où est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir chercher…

oOo

-Alors ? Quel est le plan ?

-Qui a parlé de plan ?

-Toi. Ou du moins, tu vas le faire.

Drago soupira. Décidément, ils étaient incorrigibles, vraiment. Captant l'exaspération de Drago, Pansy se fit un plaisir de balancer un oreiller en plein sur Blaise, qui se tordait de rire dans son fauteuil. Le pire, c'était qu'il avait l'air de trouver cette situation hilarante. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne le dit-oreiller dans la figure. Là, tout à coup, il avait l'air de trouver cela moins drôle.

-Eh, arrêtez avec cette manie de me balancer des oreillers à tout bout de champ ! J'suis pas venu ici pour souffrir, ok ?

Personne n'accorda d'attention au métisse pendant qu'il déblatérait sur l'impact négatif que pourrai avoir un oreiller sur ses cheveux ou son visage. Ils savaient tous que cela finirait par passer, lorsqu'il aura épuisé son quota de plaintes du jour.

-Bon, Blaise avait pas totalement tort, on va avoir besoin d'un plan et…

-(…) aucun respect, j'aurai pu être défiguré, imaginez ce que Daph…

-FERME LA BLAISE, ordonnèrent Maud et Pansy en cœur.

Les deux séparées étaient déjà assez effrayantes, mais quant elle s'y mettait à eux, c'était encore pire. Et Blaise était malheureusement pour lui leur cible préférée.

-Vous comptez me laissez parler un jour ? soupira Drago.

-Oui, oui, répondit distraitement Pansy qui était en train d'essayer d'étouffer Blaise dans le sofa.

-Pans', lâche le…

-Attends juste qu'il ne puisse plus respirer.

-Non lâche le.

-Hors de question.

-Tu veux un plan non ?

-Non. Blaise veut un plan.

-Paaaans'…

-Quoi ?

-Lâche le.

Elle finit par relâcher la pression sur la tête de Blaise, qui reprenait son souffle. Même si elle s'appliquait à paraître exaspérée, l'amusement se lisait sur son visage. D'un regard menaçant, elle fit comprendre à Blaise qu'il lui arriverait pire s'il continuait. Il sembla se ratatiner sur lui-même, et les ricanements de Maud n'arrangeaient pas la chose. Cette dernière semblait très amusée par la situation.

-Vous êtes venus pour vous entretuer ou quoi ? On est là pour moi j'vous signale !

-Non Dray, cette salle commune est autant la tienne que la nôtre. Va voir un psychomage pour ton narcissisme…

-Je suis pas narcissique ! Hein Maud que j'suis pas narcissique ?

-Si tu l'es.

-Ah bah d'accord. Tous ligués contre moi. Sympa.

-C'est bon, monsieur a terminé sa petite crise ?

-On était pas là pour Hermione de base ? soupira Pansy.

-Si.

L'ambiance détendue venait de retomber soudainement. Drago s'était tout de suite assombri, à la mention de la Gryffondor. Il oublia la conversation précédente, et se reconcentra sur son objectif. Sortir Hermione de ce capharnaüm dans lequel elle s'était fourrée, malgré elle. Il avait besoin de ses amis pour cela. Y compris des pitreries de Blaise. Surtout cela en fait.

-Alors ? demandèrent les trois autres d'une même voix, inquiets.

-Alors Hermione ne va pas bien. Ses rêves sont en train de la bouffer. Elle me dit que tout va bien, qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'en parler, mais elle s'éloigne de nous. Et elle n'a pas besoin de ça, quoiqu'elle en dise.

-Propose lui ton aide, dit Pansy.

-Tu te doutes bien que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle fonctionne. Depuis le temps, je sais comment elle est. Quant j'ai essayé de lui en parler ce matin, elle s'est immédiatement braquée, et elle est partie. Je crois qu'elle m'en veut.

-T'excuser serai peut être un bon début… marmonna Maud.

-M'excuser de quoi ? De vouloir l'aider ?

-Drago, tu sais qu'en plus d'être têtue comme une mule, cette fille est peut être très intelligente, mais quant il s'agit de reconnaître ses torts, elle s'en sort beaucoup moins bien, et tu le sais !

-Je sais bien… Mais ce n'est pas exactement ici que je voulais en venir. On va essayer de lui remonter le moral.

Blaise, qui jusque là était resté silencieux, fit tout à coup un grand sourire. C'était précisément lui l'homme de la situation. Il en était certain.

-D'où ma présence ici…

Il bomba fièrement le torse… Jusqu'à ce qu'un énième oreiller finisse cette fois sur son ventre, et non pas sur sa tête. Il grogna que jamais l'on ne le laissait tranquille, et qu'ils n'avaient qu'à se débrouiller seuls. Si c'étaient pour se prendre des oreillers dans la figure, très peu pour lui.

Cette fois, Maud ne pu retenir ses éclats de rire, tandis que Drago souriait. Si avec un énergumène pareil, Hermione ne retrouvait pas le sourire…

oOo

A peine le portrait de la Grosse Dame franchi, Hermione aperçu directement Ginny, qui semblait l'attendre. A en voir son expression lorsqu'elle vit la brune, elle sut qu'elle n'allait pas échapper à la discussion qui se profilait…

-J'ai cru pendant un moment que tu avait fini par t'endormir sur un de tes livres, rigola la rouquine.

Un rire nerveux secoua Hermione. Elle savait qu'elle aurait droit à certaines reproches, justifiées. Malgré le fait qu'elle les ai mis au courant pour éviter de les mettre à l'écart, c'était tout de même ce qu'elle le faisait. Elle les évitaient, et ce de plus en plus souvent.

-Tu t'es brouillée avec Dray ?

Comment Ginny le savait, elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais c'était la spécialité de la Weasley : toujours savoir tout, sur tout et tout le monde.

-Oui… Enfin… On a eu un désaccord, soupira Hermione.

Les deux filles s'installèrent sur un canapé de la salle commune. A cet heure tardive de la nuit, elles étaient seules, mais Hermione préférait cela.

-A propos de quoi ?

-Je… Il me couve… Depuis qu'il sait pour mes rêves, depuis que je suis passée à l'infirmerie, ou chez Dumbledore, il s'inquiète trop pour moi…

-Comprends le. On s'inquiète tous pour toi. Ce qui t'arrives… C'est pas banal…

-Je sais bien… Mais tu sais que je déteste ça…

Ginny acquiesça. Hermione avait souvent eu, et notamment au début de sa relation avec Drago, nombre de disputes à ce sujet. Elle détestait qu'il la suive de partout, qu'il se montre trop possessif, jaloux ou trop protecteur envers elle. Elle estimait qu'elle était grande et assez intelligente pour se débrouiller seule. Hermione avait tout simplement déclaré qu'être en couple n'était pas censé inclure de diviser sa vie et son être pour une seule personne. De l'égoïsme pour certains, de l'indépendance pour elle. C'était comme cela qu'elle voyait les choses, et Ginny avait été témoin du nombre de dérapage que cela avait entraîné dans son couple. D'autant qu'elle et le blond était du genre plutôt têtus, ce qui avait encore plus compliqué le débat. Quand Drago arguait qu'un couple ne fonctionnait pas en solitaire, Hermione rétorquait qu'il savait dans quoi il s'engageait avec elle : elle n'était pas une « blondasse qui passe son temps à roucouler ». Les deux s'étaient souvent mis dans des colères monstres, et nombreux avaient été ceux qui avaient parié sur une rupture. Force était de constater qu'ils s'étaient trompés. Après des échanges musclés, et des négociations houleuse, leurs amis les avaient fait parvenir à un compromis : Drago respecterai le choix d'Hermione, même si celle-ci pouvait faire quelques efforts.

Malgré tout, il arrivait encore quelques fois que les vieux problèmes refassent surfaces, comme s'était le cas à ce moment là.

Ginny était partagé. Ce genre de problème ne s'était jamais vraiment posé entre elle et Harry, mais elle comprenait le besoin d'indépendance de son amie. Elle-même avait cette force de caractère.

Cependant, elle devait admettre que le cas actuel penchait beaucoup plus du côté de Drago : les raisons qu'il avait de s'inquiéter étaient parfaitement légitimes, puisqu'ils les partageaient tous. Il était temps de raisonner Hermione. Surtout que Harry et Ron vivaient assez mal l'éloignement de leur amie.

-Mais tu ne crois pas… Qu'il aurait raison pour une fois ? Je comprend, continua-t-elle en voyant qu'Hermione ouvrait la bouche pour l'interrompre, que tu ai besoin d'air, mais la situation n'est pas banale. Il veut simplement t'aider… D'ailleurs, tant que j'y suis, il faudrait que tu m'explique pourquoi autant d'espace entre nous ? Ose nous dire qu'on t'étouffe !

-Je… Ginny je suis désolée…

Sans prévenir, Hermione éclata en sanglots, se réfugiant dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Au fond, elle savait parfaitement que Ginny, Drago et les autres avaient raison, mais l'admettre lui faisait mal. Elle en était à un point où elle avait peur de son propre lit, peur des cauchemars qui l'assaillait sans lui demander son avis. Sa vie n'était plus qu'un gigantesque cauchemar. Et se rendre compte qu'elle faisait aussi souffrir ses amis la blessait plus que tout. Elle tentait vainement de les protéger, mais plus elle essayait, moins les choses fonctionnait comme elle le voulait… Alors elle pleura dans les bras de Ginny, pendant de longues minutes. La rouquine lui caressait le dos en lui murmurant des paroles qu'elle voulait rassurantes, des paroles destinées à la calmer. Sauf qu'à chaque fois qu'elle lui chuchotait que tout allait bien, les sanglots d'Hermione repartaient de plus belle. Parce que non, tout n'allait pas bien. Il était même dur de trouver quelque chose qui allait bien. Sauf peut être ses notes…

oOo

Les choses se déroulèrent exactement comme elles étaient censé le faire. C'était rassurant de voir que quelque chose dans sa vie marchait. Le mot posé sur son lit était assez court, mais bon signe. « Comme d'habitude, même heure, même endroit. Ramène un livre. ». L'ignorance de l'utilité de ce livre l'entourait, mais peu lui en importait. Le monde changeait, petit à petit. Les objectifs se franchissaient lentement, les progrès se faisait peu à peu voir. Leurs idées communes suivaient leur chemin, et tout se passait comme prévu. Oui, définitivement, les choses allaient bien.

oOo

Bon bon booooon... J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu!

Un petit chapitre question (optionnelles bien sûr) histoire de pousser les lecteurs fantômes à laisser un avis! Comment ça j'en ai jamais fait? J'en fais maintenant, c'est tout XD

 **Alors, des théories sur la fin (déjà le deuxième chapitre que j'achève comme ça, mouhahaha)? La réaction d'Hermione, sa manière d'affronter les choses vous en pensez quoi? La conception qu'a des couples Hermione (majoritairement partagée par ma personne d'ailleurs), yes or no? Notre Ginny qui revient? Le perso de Maud, votre avis? Serpentard ou Gryffondor?**

Une review et vous pourrez consoler Hermione/Drago :)

A la semaine prochaine!


	12. Chapitre 12: Et le sourire fini par

_Bonjour à tous! Nouveau chapiiitre! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait plaisir, et vos avis sont utiles! Je vous laisse avec le chapitre!_

 _ **Réponses aux reviews:**_

 _ **Swangranger:** Oui tu as compris la référence xD j'ai pas mal ri en imaginant Blaise sortir cette phrase, c'est venu tout seul ˆˆ après le moment Serpy, un moment Gryffy ne serai pas de trop? Enfin je te laisse découvrir ça, et je te remercie pour tes reviews et tes compliments, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! _

Chapitre 12 : Et le sourire finit par revenir...

Comme chaque matin, le hurlement que poussa Hermione devança son réveil. Des flashs de son rêve lui revinrent à l'esprit. Sa torture, le champ de bataille, les morts… Les souvenirs de cette vie tapaient dans sa tête, ses hurlements résonnaient dans ses oreilles.

Elle tenta de se ressaisir, de reprendre son souffle. Mais elle échouait, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée, sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme irrégulier, et bien trop rapide. Les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux lui brouillaient la vue. Une crise de panique. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, c'était même devenu plutôt courant ces derniers jours. Depuis qu'elle avait ouvert le journal, qu'elle y avait vu la photo de Bellatrix et ses yeux fous, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se calmer le matin. « Calme toi Hermione, calme toi… ». Elle essayait vainement de se répéter cela, de se dire que tout allait bien. Que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mais rien à faire, sa respiration de se calmait pas. Tout un tas de scénarios horribles défilèrent dans sa tête, elle imaginait ses amis se faisant torturer sous ses yeux par une Bellatrix folle, Drago qui se faisait tuer par Voldemort en étant traité de traître… Sa plus grande peur… Plus elle y pensait, plus son corps refusait de se calmer, et d'un coup d'un seul, sa respiration se bloqua. Ses poumons se vidaient lentement. Elle qui avait peur de mourir sous la baguette de Bellatrix, sous le venin d'un serpent, ou de désespoir en voyant ses amis subir un sort funeste. Sa mort ne serait rien d'autre qu'une stupide crise d'angoisse qu'elle n'avait pas su gérer.

Son cerveau, peut être sous la contrainte d'une mort imminente, se remis en marche. Le papier. Il lui fallait ce bout de papier. Au prix de ses derniers efforts, elle se redressa, et ouvrit avec difficulté les rideaux qui entouraient son lit. La main qu'elle distinguait à peine réussit à ouvrir le tiroir de sa commode, et elle sortit une feuille. L'acte de décès de Merope Gaunt était entre ses mains. Elle s'était souvenue que ses chances de survies résidaient dans cette preuve. Que chaque matin où elle se retrouvait à suffoquer, ce papier suffisait à la calmer. Son corps sembla se détendre peu à peu, tandis que ses poumons retrouvaient avec joie de l'oxygène. Sa vision se fit de plus en plus claire, et ses mains semblèrent s'arrêter de trembler, comme le reste de son corps. Elle était vivante. Prête à vivre, une nouvelle journée, et pour se battre à nouveau pour sa survie le lendemain matin.

oOo

-Comment elle va ?

Harry avait à moitié sauté sur Ginny lorsque celle-ci avait brièvement expliqué la scène de la veille. Il s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas pouvoir réconforter sa meilleure amie, alors qu'elle était au plus bas.

-Elle est épuisée. Quant elle commençait à peine à se calmer, elle s'endormait à moitié sur moi, mais j'ai eu du mal à la convaincre d'aller se coucher. Elle était morte de peur… Ron ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Le rouquin détourna brusquement le regard de la table des Serpentard, et tenta de se reconnecter à la conversation. Ses oreilles avaient pris une teinte rouge vif qu'il essayait bêtement de cacher en faisant mine de se gratter la tête. Peine perdue, puisque sa sœur avait largement eu le temps de suivre son regard, tourné vers une certaine vert et argent…

-Tu sais, tu devrai lui parler, dit malicieusement Ginny à son frère.

-Que… Mais j'ai personne à qui parler !

-C'est ça, souria Harry.

-Traître, t'es censé me soutenir !

-Pas quand ta sœur a raison. Tu devrai vraiment lui parler, ça ferait avancer les choses.

-Je vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles. C'est juste une amie.

-Personne n'est dupe Ronald. Tout le monde a capté les petits regards que tu lui lances. Et comme elle, tu es le seul à ne pas voir ceux qu'elle te lance.

Hermione venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, un grand sourire placardé sur le visage. Tout comme Ginny, elle avait bien compris depuis longtemps ce qui se tramait dans la tête de Ron, mais il était bien trop borné pour s'en rendre compte… Elle s'installa tranquillement à la table des Gryffondor, en face de Harry, et se servit une tasse de café. Sifflotant gaiement, elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte des regards abasourdis que lui lançait ses amis, étonnés de la joie qu'elle arrivait toujours à dégager alors que la veille, elle était au bout.

En réalité, cet air réjouit n'était qu'une façade qu'Hermione avait pris soin de mettre en place. Inutile d'inquiéter ses amis plus que cela. Elle était certaine que Ginny leur avait déjà tout raconté, et c'était déjà bien suffisant. Elle ne supporterai pas de subir les regards emplis de pitié de ses amis, ou leurs questions.

-Quoi ? Quels regards qu'elle me lance ?

-Essaie d'être un peu plus attentif au lieu de te concentrer sur ton poulet…

Sous les éclats de rire de Ginny et Harry, Ron décida que sa nourriture était bien plus gentille avec lui que le sarcasme d'Hermione.

-Alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? On pourrai profiter d'être tous les quatre pour… Passer du temps ensemble ? Ca fait longtemps, demanda Ginny.

-Je… J'avais prévu d'aller à la bibliothèque et…

-Hermione, la bibliothèque sera toujours là demain ! Pour une fois qu'aucun match ou entraînement n'est prévu, qu'on a terminé nos devoirs et que tu n'es pas à l'infirmerie ! Sors de tes bouquins, au moins pour aujourd'hui, intervint Harry.

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre. Ils avaient raison, pour une fois qu'ils pouvaient être tous ensemble… Elle leur devait bien cela.

-Tu as raison, finit-elle par déclarer, le sourire aux lèvres. Je passe juste reposer un livre, et je vous rejoint… Au lac ?

-Parfait, ria Ginny.

La jeune fille termina rapidement son café, et se hâta de remonter au dortoir chercher son livre. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'emmener à grignoter, elle ferait le bonheur de Ron en proposant de passer par les cuisines dans la journée. Les elfes avaient toujours quelque chose pour eux.

Rapidement, elle atteignit le portrait de la Grosse Dame, et, après avoir prononcé le mot de passe, elle se faufila dans son dortoir et attrapa « Voyantes du XVème siècle », livre qui ne lui avait été d'aucune utilité. Un amas de bêtises sans nom, et sans aucun rapport avec son cas.

Après avoir essayé -vainement – d'arranger ses cheveux, Hermione prit la direction de la bibliothèque. Elle avait hâte de rejoindre les autres, qui devait sans doute l'attendre près du lac. A la pensée de la journée qu'elle allait passer, un large sourire prit place sur son visage, expédiant la mine grisée qui avait élu domicile depuis bien trop longtemps sur son visage.

-Eh bien. Miss Granger nous offre un sourire !

Hermione sourit, reconnaissant la voix amusée de Blaise. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, et continua son chemin tranquillement. Elle savait que le métis allait la suivre, et ça ne manqua pas. En silence d'abord, il marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, puis Blaise se décida à continuer la conversation, supportant trop peu le silence.

-Tu as l'air de meilleure humeur que ces derniers jours.

-C'est vrai, acquiesça Hermione.

-Grâce à qui ?

-Ginny sans doute, sourit-elle. Harry et Ron aussi. Je passe la journée avec eux, ajouta la brunette devant l'air interrogatif de Blaise.

-Oh. Eh bien, puisque tu es prise ce dimanche, que dirait tu de passer le prochain en notre compagnie à nous ?

-Qui est inclus dans le « nous » ?

-Moi, Pansy, Maud et Drago.

-Je verrai…

Arrivés devant la bibliothèque, ils se séparèrent et Hermione se dépêcha de déposer l'ouvrage emprunté. En trottinant rapidement, elle rejoint les autres au lac, là où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous.

Ginny avait pris les choses au pied de la lettre. Une après-midi pour passer du temps ensemble, avant qu'Hermione ne reparte dans son monde, entourée de bouquins, à chercher sans relâche une solution. La Weasley la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle retomberai bien vite dans cette spirale, à la recherche de réponses. Alors, soit, elle disposait d'une après-midi pour retarder cette échéance. Alors à grand renfort d'elfes de maisons, elle avait tout planifié à manger – même si Ron serait celui qui en profiterai le plus – pour tout le monde et toute l'après-midi. En parallèle, elle avait essayé de trouver des choses à faire. Et cela n'avait pas été aisé. Si les Weasley et Harry n'aurait pas été contre une partie de Quidditch, Hermione avait une peur bleue des balais. Un tournoi d'échecs sorciers avait été proposé de bon cœur pas les garçons, mais cette idée ne réjouissait pas vraiment Ginny, d'autant qu'Hermione n'en était pas friande. Alors puisqu'un compromis avait du être fait, elle avait opté pour une après-midi pique nique. Même si les températures extérieures étaient très fraîches, il avait suffi d'un sort de réchauffement pour que rester dehors devienne agréable.

Hermione pu donc découvrir une jolie nappe rouge étendue sur le sol, sur laquelle était installés les garçons et Ginny. Ron s'empiffrait déjà de gâteau au chocolat, tandis que Ginny était confortablement installée sur les genoux de Harry. Toute joyeuse, elle prit place à leurs côtés et attrapa un biscuit.

-Tu en as mis du temps pour aller juste reposer un livre, se moqua Ginny.

-J'ai croisé Blaise. Et vraiment, pas tant que ça !

-Je rigole. Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

-Pas grand-chose… Il m'a proposé d'organiser une après-midi avec le côté un peu plus Serpentard, dimanche prochain. Je crois qu'il était jaloux de ne pas être invité, ria Hermione.

-Tu comptes y aller ? demanda Harry.

-Je ne lui ai pas clairement répondu. J'ai dit que je verrai. Tout dépend de la quantité de travail que j'aurai…

-De la quantité de recherches dans lesquelles tu te sera embarquée plutôt…

-Ron !

-C'est bon, dit Hermione en souriant. Il n'a pas totalement tort…

-Tout le monde sait bien qu'il n'a pas tort Hermione. Il ne possède juste aucun tact.

-Pfff…

-Soupire pas Ron, tu sais que j'ai raison, s'esclaffa Ginny.

-Mais aide moi, merde Harry !

-Non, c'est bien trop drôle, répondit Harry en se retenant à grand peine d'éclater de rire.

-Vous avez fini vos enfantillages ? questionna Ginny, un air sévère sur le visage.

-C'est toi qui a commencé, répondirent en cœur Harry et Ron.

Hermione éclata de rire. Elle se sentait bien, elle se détendait. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle s'en rendait compte, mais ses amis lui avait manqué. Intérieurement, elle se promit de leur consacrer plus de temps, même si cela se faisait au détriment de ses recherches. De toute façon, elles ne la menait pas à grand-chose.

oOo

Après le départ d'Hermione, Blaise continua de se balader tranquillement dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il était plutôt content de lui. Hermione réfléchissait à sa proposition et il avait donc une semaine devant lui pour lui organiser une après-midi digne de ce nom dont elle se souviendra. Il avait un large éventail d'options devant lui. Il pouvait, s'il le désirait, quémander l'aide de Ginny, Maud ou bien Pansy. Même si l'attention de cette dernière était quelque peu détournée ces derniers temps… En attendant, il lui restait la Weasley et la Potter, qui étaient ses partenaires préférées. L'héritière Parkinson avait - avant d'aspirer à d'autres projets – une légère tendance à le victimiser, et Hermione était définitivement beaucoup trop sérieuse.

Premièrement le lieu. Il n'eu pas à se creuser la tête bien longtemps : la Salle sur Demande était toute désignée. C'était depuis des années leur lieu de rendez-vous, et il fallait avouer que la salle était plutôt pratique. Elle se pliait à la moindre de leurs demandes, aussi farfelues soit elles. Quant aux activités… Les idées viendrait au fur et à mesure, il se connaissait. L'éclair de génie dont il avait besoin arriverai, c'était sûr. Il ne s'appelait pas Blaise Zabini pour rien…

Il espérait juste que des oreillers ne viendrait pas parasiter ses plans, parce qu'il commençait à en avoir réellement assez de se recevoir des coussins dans la figure. Des coussins dans la figure… La voilà son idée de génie !

oOo

L'estomac de Ron ne cessait d'étonner Hermione. Après s'être empiffré d'une multitude de gâteaux, biscuits et autres sucreries, le voici qui réclame un tour à la cuisine pour « rendre visite aux elfes ». Elle savait parfaitement qu'en réalité, il savait très bien que d'autres gâteaux l'attendaient encore là-bas, mais histoire de se mettre Hermione dans la poche, il avait plaidé la cause des pauvres petits elfes de maisons qu'elle s'évertuait à défendre. Mais Hermione était faible face à ce genre d'arguments, et elle avait cédé. Parce que même si l'appétit de Ron était en réalité le seul en cause, elle avait vraiment envie d'aller voir les elfes.

Alors ils avaient replié la nappe - après avoir enroulé Harry dedans sous les ordres silencieux de Ginny – rangé les assiettes, bols et sachets de nourriture, et quitté le parc pour se rendre aux cuisines. Les elfes avaient multiplié les courbettes, et les attentions sous les yeux toujours aussi horrifiés d'Hermione. Elle ne cessait de répéter qu'elle trouvait leur condition « inadmissible, inégalitaire, rabaissante ». Jusqu'au moment où Ginny et Harry en eurent assez – Ron était lui bien trop occupé à engloutir un brownie pour écouter Hermione – et qu'ils demandèrent discrètement un bol de chocolat fondu. Hermione continuait de discourir sur la S.A.L.E et son combat contre les discriminations raciales qu'elle comptait mener, lorsque les deux complices se jetèrent sur elle, et lui barbouilla la figure de chocolat. Hermione hurla de surprise, puis de rire et tenta tant bien que mal de se défendre. Elle cria à Ron de venir l'aider, chose qu'il fit pour se venger de sa sœur et de son crétin de meilleur ami qui le trahissait au profit de la rouquine lors de leurs débats. Au terme d'une bataille acharnée, dont ils ressortirent couverts de chocolats, ils furent déclarés ex aequo par eux-mêmes, épuisés. Les elfes, qui avaient assisté à toute la bataille, se dépêchèrent de leur jeter un sort de nettoyage. Toute traces de leurs méfaits disparues, ils retournèrent gaiement à la salle commune, le sourire aux lèvres.

oOo

 _Allez, une review et vous aurez le droit à une bataille de chocolat avec le personnage de votre choix ;)_


	13. Chapitre 13: Le retour des oreillers

_Boooon les amis! Aujourd'hui (17 mai), c'est la journée contre l'homophobie et la transphobie! Je fais un mot dessus, parce que je trouve ça vraiment important, et je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait pour la journée de la femme, en féministe que je suis. Harry Potter fait passer un merveilleux message de tolérance, que ce soit sur les origines, les sexes, ou l'orientation sexuelle. Alors, voilà, juste ce message: aimez vous les uns les autres, merde. Sur ce, je crois avoir saisi le truc pour les reviews, le truc c'est que la messagerie sur l'appli n'a pas l'air de fonctionner. J'ai envoyé un message à Swangranger, et je ne sais même pas si tu l'a reçu, alors bon, voilà. Idem pour Manille86, j'ignores si tu as reçu mon message mais j'ai enlevé la mention "terminé". Je vais essayer de remédier à ses problèmes, et je vous laisse avec le chapitre!_

 **Chapitre 13 :** Le retour des oreillers (partie 1).

Blaise était plutôt fier de lui. La Salle sur Demande était parfaite, comme d'habitude. De toute façon, tout ce qu'il créait était parfait, c'était une habitude chez les Zabini. Oui la modestie aussi, il en avait l'habitude.

Il avait demandé à la Salle de lui fournir une multitude d'oreillers, dispersés partout dans la pièce. Certains étaient cachés pour pimenter un peu l'action qui s'annonçait, tandis que la majorité était à même le sol, accueillant les visiteurs dès leur arrivée. Quelques-uns étaient ensorcelés, pour suivre le sorcier qui aurait le malheur de l'attraper. La Salle, elle, n'était plus qu'un gigantesque labyrinthe, histoire de compliquer encore l'action.

Maintenant que la Salle était prête, il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'arranger pour qu'ils soient tous là dimanche prochain. Au final, il avait décidé que les Gryffondor feraient partie de la bataille. Soit il restera classique en proposant un serpent versus lion, soit il fera des petites équipes. Drago et Hermione, pour les réconcilier. Harry et Ginny, parce que Ginny refuserai d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ron et Pansy, parce que Blaise n'était pas aveugle. Enfin, lui avec Maud, parce que c'était celle qui restait. Ok, elle était aussi très forte en compétition. Oui vraiment, des petits binômes, c'était parfait…

oOo

Hermione était plutôt heureuse. La journée qu'elle avait passé la veille avec Ginny, Harry et Ron avait été merveilleuse, et pour la première fois depuis quelques temps, elle s'était sentie relaxée. Pas à un seul moment elle n'avait repensé à ses rêves, à Bellatrix ou à la guerre. Pour une après-midi, sa vie était redevenue calme, sans problèmes, lumineuse.

Cela n'avait pas empêché ses rêves de revenir la tourmenter, une fois ses yeux fermés. Une fois encore, l'acte de décès de Merope lui avait été bien utile. Mais il n'avait pas été son seul réconfort. Au moment où sa respiration se coupait, où ses yeux n'arrivaient plus à rester ouverts, elle avait pensé à ses amis. Elle s'était remémoré la bataille de chocolat, les rigolades autour du lac, ou l'image hilarante de Harry qui se débattait, enroulé de force dans la nappe rouge. Son souffle lui était finalement revenu, et la voilà en train de terminer de s'habiller, une trentaine de minutes plus tard, comme si de rien était. Le week-end était derrière elle, et son premier cours démarrait dans une petite heure. Elle avait juste le temps d'aller déjeuner, puis de relire rapidement ses cours de métamorphose.

Elle attacha rapidement sa touffe de cheveux bruns en un chignon bas puis se contenta de se mettre une légère couche de mascara. Un sortilège de bonne mine que Ginny lui avait appris la veille – enfin elle découvrait comment la rouquine avait toujours un teint parfait – pour cacher au reste de l'école ses larges cernes et le tour était joué. Les seules traces restantes de ses nuits agités effacées, elle rejoignit Ginny dans son dortoir pour qu'elles descendent ensemble à la Grande Salle.

-Je vois que mon sortilège t'as été utile, souria Ginny.

-C'est si flagrant que ça ?

-Oui ! Ca change du tout au tout.

-Tant mieux alors, ria Hermione.

oOo

La première étape pour Blaise – la plus simple – était de s'arranger pour que les Serpentards, soit Drago, Maud et Pansy, soient tous présents. Ils étaient en cours de botanique, cours qu'il avait en commun avec les Serdaigle. Ils étudiaient les tentaculas vénéneuses, en révisions pour les A.S.P.I.C.S de la fin d'année. Drago était en binôme avec Maud, tandis que Blaise était avec Daphnée Greengrass, la sœur d'Astoria Greengrass, sa petite amie. Drago était d'une humeur massacrante depuis qu'Hermione ne lui adressait plus la parole, alors il allait sans doute être le plus dur à convaincre… Autant commencer par lui, se dit Blaise.

-Eh, Drago ! l'interpella le métisse.

-Mmh ?...

-Samedi t'as rien de prévu ?

-Pourquoi ? marmonna Drago.

-Ben j'me suis dit qu'on pourrait réviser ensemble.

-Toi réviser ?

-Ben oui. Hermione a fini par déteindre sur moi, je prend mes études très au sérieux maintenant, tu sais.

-J'ai du mal à te croire…

-La confiance règne…

-Tu préparerai pas un mauvais coup par hasard ?

-Moi ?! s'exclama Blaise, faussement outré (quitte à jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout...). Tu sais très bien que c'est pas mon genre !

-Zabini, Malefoy, un peu de calme.

-Je suis le seul à qui tu demandes ?

-Pour le moment, tu es le premier mais je comptais faire en sorte que Pans' et Maud soient là aussi.

-Maud ? Mais elle ne passe pas ses A.S.P.I.C.S...

-Elle nous éclate tous en potions.

-C'est faux. Severus a été mon mentor également, je m'en sort aussi bien qu'elle, bougonna Drago.

-Tu as sauté deux classes en potions toi ?

-Je garde mon talent en réserve. Il pourrait vous éblouir, se vanta le blond.

-C'est ça, pouffa Blaise.

-Zabini, Malefoy ! 10 points en moins pour Serpentard !

-Fermez là vous deux, siffla Pansy. Si vous continuez comme ça en cours, les Poufsouffle vont finir par nous dépasser ! Et moi vivante, ça n'arrivera pas.

-Désolé Pansy, marmonnèrent Drago et Blaise de mauvaise foi.

-Je préfère ça. Drago, au boulot, hors de question que j'obtienne un T par ta faute. Hermione ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

-Pourquoi vous ramenez toujours tout à Hermione ? soupira Drago, en levant théâtralement les mains au ciel.

-Parce qu'on est obligé de la placer dans une conversation à sujet scolaire, répondit Pansy, comme si c'était une évidence.

-De toute façon, elle ne m'adresse plus la parole. Vous avez bien vu comment elle m'a ignoré au petit déjeuner…

-Elle a un très beau teint d'ailleurs ! Bien mieux que ces dernières semaines.

-C'est parce que vu que elle et Drago ne se sont pas retrouvés pour une partie de jambes en l'air cette nuit, elle a pu beaucoup mieux dormir, affirma Blaise.

-T'es lourd Blaise.

-Elle ne me laisse plus vraiment la toucher depuis que ces cauchemars sont apparus…

-Non mais je rêve ! Vous allez vraiment enchaîner là-dessus en plus, s'exclama Pansy.

-Cette fois ça suffit ! Zabini, Malefoy, Parkinson, en retenue, ce soir !

-Je vais vous tuer, marmonna Pansy en leur jetant un regard meurtrier.

oOo

Les jours s'écoulaient lentement, installant peu à peu une monotonie. Hermione commençait à se faire à ses rêves, lentement. Drago était venu s'excuser auprès d'elle, et même si elle avait accepté ses excuses, elle lui faisait toujours un peu la tête. Il semblait cependant avoir compris le message et Hermione soupçonnait Ginny d'avoir été lui en toucher deux mots. Mais si la rouquine avait pris cette initiative, Hermione ne pouvait que l'en remercier, alors elle n'avait rien dit.

Ses recherches, elles, piétinaient lamentablement. Son rythme avait considérablement ralenti, puisqu'elle tentait de prendre le plus de temps possible pour ses amis, et ses études. Elle avait écrit à ses parents, sans leur mentionner ses cauchemars, mais cela lui avait tout de même fait du bien.

Blaise avait été très étrange cette semaine là. Il lui avait déjà demandé si elle était libre le fameux dimanche, mais il n'avait pas arrêté de la relancer dans la semaine, elle, Harry, Ron et Ginny. Il avait aussi été très vague sur « l'objectif » de cette après-midi qui lui semblait si importante. Le plus étrange était qu'elle en avait parlé à Drago, qui lui avait dit que lui et les autres subissait le même engouement pour ce dimanche après-midi. Blaise semblait manigancer quelque choser, et ne pas savoir quoi horripilait Hermione, presque autant que ses rêves. Mais au moins, il avait trouvé le moyen de la faire penser à autre chose, tout au long de la semaine

Au final, ils avaient tous cédé à Blaise, pressés par son insistance et surtout son enthousiasme. L'héritier Zabini leur avait seulement recommandé de venir avec des vêtements dans lesquels ils se sentaient à l'aise. Hermione et Ginny avaient donc décidé d'aller se changer dans le dortoir de la sixième année. Elles quittèrent les garçons après le repas, et se dirigèrent ensemble dans la chambre de la rouquine. Hermione s'installa confortablement en tailleur sur le lit, tandis que Ginny s'éclipsa rapidement dans la salle de bain. La préfète détailla le dortoir des sixièmes années du regard. Les effets personnels de Ginny la fit sourire. Même si elle les avaient déjà vu des millions de fois, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher à chaque fois. Trois photographies sorcières et une moldue étaient disposées sur sa table de chevet.

D'abord une où toute la famille Weasley adressait des signes joyeux de la main à l'objectif. Fred et George étaient différenciables uniquement grâce à la lettre

« F » ou « G » tricotée sur le pull de chacun. Ron, fidèle à lui-même, la silhouette élancée, avait un grand sourire placardé sur le visage, faisant ressortir ses tâches de rousseur. Ginny était devant, fière, ses cheveux raides et roux virevoltants autour d'elle.

La deuxième photo en était une qu'ils avaient pris l'année précédente, avec un appareil photo que la Salle sur Demande leur avait fournis. Le cadre n'était pas du tout le même que la Salle qu'Hermione avait fait apparaître. Ils se trouvaient tous dans une jolie pièce, lumineuse et qui rappelait chacun d'entre eux grâce à de petits détails. Par exemple, le balai de Harry traînait dans un coin de la pièce, et « _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ » était posé sur la table sur laquelle était appuyée Pansy. Les fameux oreillers, démons de Blaise, étaient fièrement posés sur le canapé marron foncé. On voyait aussi des emballages de bonbons ou chocolats, traces des passages de Ron. Tous étaient présents sur cette photo, et c'était la préférée d'Hermione pour cela. Elle était là, entourée de Ginny, Harry, Ron, Drago, Pansy, Blaise et Maud.

La dernière photographie sorcière était une qui représentait Ginny, sur son balai, en plein match de Quidditch. Elle rayonnait, tout simplement.

Celle moldue, avait été prise chez Hermione, où Ginny, Harry et Ron avait été passer une semaine durant l'été de leur troisième à quatrième année. Même si, contrairement aux autres, la photo ne bougeait pas, elle n'en était pas moins très belle. On les voyaient tous les quatre en train de faire une partie de Monopoly, jeu qu'Hermione avait tenté de leur apprendre. Ron avait un air contrarié, et Hermione se souvenait encore très bien pourquoi. Il était bien meilleur aux échecs sorciers. Ginny et Harry souriaient à l'objectifs, mais Hermione avait l'air plongée dans le jeu. La partie s'était très mal terminée, puisque lorsqu'Hermione avait fini par réduire à néant les économies de Ron, celui-ci avait déclaré que ce jeu était « vraiment nul ». Une énorme dispute s'en était suivie, comme souvent à cette époque là.

-Nostalgique ?

Hermione fut tirée de sa rêverie. Ginny la regardait, accoudée contre la porte nonchalamment. Elle avait décidé d'écouter Blaise, et avait enfilé son maillot de Quidditch, et un legging noir. Ses cheveux, quant à eux, avaient été relevés en queue de cheval.

-Toujours, ria Hermione.

Elle attrapa ses affaires, et alla se changer hâtivement à la salle de bain. En enfilant son haut, une trace sur son bras attira son regard… Des légères coupures se voyaient sur son avant-bras, comme si… Comme si elle s'était scarifiée ? Non, elle avait juste dû s'écorcher le bras, rien de plus. Elle décida de ne pas y prêter attention, ces marques finiraient bien par partir. Une fois habillée, elle regarda rapidement son reflet. Elle avait fait le choix, comme Ginny, d'attacher ses cheveux, mais plutôt en une jolie tresse africaine qui pendait dans son dos. Une petite mèche rebelle s'en échappait, finissant sa course sur sa joue.

Hermione avait opté pour un débardeur aux couleurs de sa maison, ainsi qu'un jogging noir. Elle n'avait pas eu envie de s'embêter, alors elle avait fait simple.

Elle rejoignit Ginny puis elles se dirigèrent vers la Salle sur Demande, leur lieu classique de rendez-vous. Les autres étaient déjà tous présents, dans des tenues dans le même esprit que les leurs. Blaise avait un petit sourire satisfait placardé sur le visage, et Hermione en avait maintenant la certitude : il préparait quelque chose…

-Enfin ! s'exclama-t-il. On attendait plus que vous !

-On peut savoir à quoi rime tout ça ? demanda Maud.

-Dans quelques secondes Maud, quelques secondes, répondit Blaise, son sourire ne le quittant pas.

Sans plus de cérémonies, il se plaça devant la tapisserie, puis effectua les trois allers-retours habituels. Une petite porte brune se matérialisa devant eux, et Blaise les invita d'un signe de la main à y entrer.


	14. Chapitre 14: Le retour des oreillers

**Bonjouuuur! Je reviens cette semaine, avec un chapitre qui sera peut être amélioré. Honnêtement, je le fais avec un timing serré, et dans ces moments là, je me maudis vraiment de ne pas avoir pris de l'avance. Il n'est donc pas exclu que je prenne une semaine de "congé" - pause en d'autres termes - pour avoir de l'avance, ce serai vraiment chouette. Mais bon, les vacances arrivents, le fameux timing avec. Un peu de niaiserie dedans, je m'en excuse mais bon... Merci encore à Swangranger pour tes reviews régulières, les autres n'hésitez vraiment pas à me laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir! Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le chapitre!**

 **PS: Si vous voulez être au courant un peu de ce qui se passe entre les chapitres, de l'avancée, ou du grand n'importe quoi de ma vie (aussi ouais), je suis sur twitter! _AmandineMalfoy,_ si ça vous intéresse...**

 **PPS: Encore une fois, si une bêta traîne par ici, et est dispo... J'en cherche une, donc voili voilou...**

Chapitre 14 : Le retour des oreillers (partie 2)

En entrant dans la Salle, tous ne purent s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation de surprise. L'endroit ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'ils avaient déjà expérimenté dans cette pièce du château. Des dizaines d'oreillers étaient entassés partout autour d'eux. Sur le sol, ou dans des corbeilles, et de toutes les couleurs : il y avait des coussins de partout. Certains étaient entassés pour former… Des murs ? Oui c'était cela, des pans de murs formés à partir d'oreillers entassés… Un gigantesque labyrinthe était ainsi créé, pour la plus grande incompréhension du groupe. Le sol, lorsqu'il n'était pas recouvert d'oreillers, n'était qu'un gigantesque rembourrage moelleux dans lequel on aurait pu se blottir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que… murmura Hermione.

-Blaise… marmonna Maud.

-Oui ? répondit-il, surexcité.

-C'est une vaste blague… Dis moi que c'est pas ce que je pense…

-Ca dépend. Qu'est-ce que tu penses ?

-Fais pas le con. Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

-Ca ?

-OUI ! hurlèrent les autres en cœur.

-MA VENGEAAAANCE !

Blaise éclata d'un rire qu'il voulait machiavélique, mais qui n'eu pas vraiment l'effet escompté…

-Heuuu… Pardon Blaise mais j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi on est là… dit Ginny.

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est évident pourtant ! Oreillers, tenue de sport, vengeance !

-Tout dépend ce que tu considères comme « évident », déclara Drago en insistant sur les guillemets.

-Mais… Mais… Mais vous ne comprenez rien !

-Bon, maintenant ça suffit, tu comptes nous expliquer maintenant, ou quand Dumbledore sera mort ? s'impatienta Pansy.

-Ouais c'est vrai ! Explique nous ! dit Ron.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le rouquin. Maud éclata de rire et réussit seulement à déclarer que Ron était vraiment « l'homme le moins intelligent de monde ».

-Ben quoi ?

-Sérieusement ? Tu n'a rien dit depuis le début, et tu réagis au moment où Pansy déclare quelque chose ? On est pas aveugles, merde, s'esclaffa de plus belle Maud.

Les oreilles de Ron prirent une teinte rouge vif alors qu'il marmonnait dans sa barbe des choses incompréhensibles. Pansy, elle, se baissa pour attraper un oreiller au sol et le lança sur Maud, les joues légèrement rosée et les lèvres pincées.

-Eh ben voilà ! s'exclama Blaise, un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Enfin quelqu'un qui comprend !

-Qu'est ce que Luna t'a dealé ? marmonna Harry.

-UNE BATAILLE D'OREILLERS ! C'EST POUR ÇA QUE VOUS ÊTES LÀ POTTER !

-Une… Bataille… D'oreillers… dit Pansy, la tête baissée.

-MAIS OUI !

-Tu nous a fait venir… Tu nous a harcelé toute la semaine… On supporte tes cris… Pour une… Bataille d'oreillers ?

-Heu oui… dit piteusement Blaise, ratatiné sur lui-même, prenant soudainement peur.

Pansy releva soudainement la tête, un regard sombre et menaçant rivé sur Blaise, qui n'avait plus aucun envie de rire. Elle s'approcha de lui, les poings serrés, sous les regards des autres, simples spectateurs de la raclée qu'il allait bientôt prendre. Contre toute attente, elle se retourna vivement, attrapa deux oreillers et les envoya directement dans la tête de Blaise. Maud éclata de rire, tandis que Pansy hurlait :

-A L'ATTAAAAAQUE ! SERPENTARD CONTRE GRYFFONDOR ! DRAGO, BLAISE, MAUD, AVEC MOI ! LES AUTRES, BON COURAGE VOUS EN AUREZ BESOIN !

Et ni une ni deux, elle saisit Blaise par le col, fit de larges signes de la main aux autres puis se rua dans le labyrinthe. Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione se regardèrent un instant, totalement abasourdis puis Harry pris la parole :

-Si je résume… Une gigantesque bataille d'oreillers dans un labyrinthe constitué d'oreillers, sur un sol en oreillers, contre un groupe de Serpentard complètements dérangés incluant un blond peroxydé, ma sœur psychopathe, une Pansy bipolaire prête à tout pour gagner et un Blaise qui s'est fait prendre en otage par son propre jeu ? Sympa.

-Je n'aurai pas mieux dit, déclara Ginny, en haussant les épaules. Bon. Ron, essaie d'en profiter pour conclure... Ron ?

-Hein ? sursauta ce dernier. Ouais, on reste ensemble.

-Complètement à côté de la plaque… soupira Ginny.

-Laisse, dis Hermione en lui faisant signe de la main de laisser tomber. Cela dit, Ron a raison. Je propose qu'on reste soudés et…

Elle s'interrompit soudainement lorsque Blaise réapparut, complètement essoufflé.

-Ouuuuf… soupira le métis. Ne me regardez pas comme ça. J'ai réussi à échapper à Pansy – ah oui, là ça t'intéresse Ron hein – pour vous expliquer les règles vite fait. Bon, baguettes autorisées. Seulement pour manipuler les oreillers, pas de sort offensifs envers nous autres. J'ai une feuille avec moi, où seront indiqués le nombre de personnes qui ont été touchées par vos oreillers, ce qui déterminera l'équipe gagnante. On a deux heures devant nous. Pas d'obligations pour rester en groupe, démerdez vous… Sinon, qu'est ce que j'ai oublié d'autre… Ah oui ! Si un coup de sifflet retenti, rendez vous ici. C'est en cas d'urgence, ou quand la partie est finie. Si vous êtes perdus dans le labyrinthe, et je vise particulièrement Ron, trouvez Hermione.

-Hein ? Pourquoi moi ? Je suis au courant de ri…

-Je sais bien. Laisse moi finir au moins, avant que Pans' ne débarque pour me rapatrier. Tu connais forcément un sort pour nous ramener.

-Je plaide coupable.

-Ok, super ! Bon j'y retourne, ou l'autre folle va me décapiter. Vraiment bonne chance. Elle est déterminée à gagner.

-On s'en serai pas douté. Allez, vas-y !

Sans plus de cérémonies, Blaise repartit dans le labyrinthe. Les Gryffondor eurent le temps de l'entendre appeler Pansy puis plus rien.

-Je disais donc, on reste ensemble. On ne se sépare pas, et dès qu'on tombe sur eux, on les bombardent. Si on arrive par derrière, on les prends par surprise. Pas en hurlant.

-N'est-ce pas Ron ? ria Harry.

-Haha, très drôle, grimaça le rouquin.

-Vous avez fini, oui ? On a une bataille à gagner ! répliqua Ginny. Allez, allez, allez !

oOo

Drago maudissait Blaise, vraiment. Non mais quelle idée ? Une bataille d'oreillers, sérieusement ? Enfin, il savait que Blaise avait une fixette sur les oreillers. C'est vrai qu'il en recevait souvent dans la figure, mais de là à demander à la Salle sur Demande un labyrinthe d'oreillers… Drago connaissait un très bon psychiatre. Quoiqu'il en soit, psychiatre ou pas, il était coincé. L'héritier Zabini ne le laisserai jamais sortir de cette salle, sans qu'ils ne soient déclarés vainqueurs. Etrangement, Blaise avait l'air d'avoir été pris de court. Drago était persuadé que les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme il l'avait prévu, et, pour tout bon Serpentard qui se respecte, il avait ce genre de choses en horreur. Le blond aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il avait initialement misé sur des binômes. Serpent comme il était, son crétin de meilleur ami fétichiste des oreillers avait forcément voulu lier l'utile à l'agréable. L'agréable désignant le jeu, l'utile désignant les couples qu'il avait sans doute dû vouloir rabibocher – comme lui et Hermione – ou créer. Comme par exemple, une bipolaire compétitrice et un rouquin. Par exemple.

Il devait quand même avouer que la Salle s'était surpassée, une fois de plus. Et pourtant, ils en avaient vu des endroits. Gigantesques bibliothèques pour Hermione, petits stades de Quidditch pour ceux qui le pratiquaient ou encore salle de sport pour Pansy, qui, à défaut d'aimer le Quidditch autant que Maud, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaise ou Drago, adorait se dépenser.

Mais au lieu de s'extasier sur la Salle, Drago se concentrait sur sa baguette. Il ramassait le plus de coussins possibles, et les faisaient léviter devant lui, prêt à bombarder le premier rouge et or qu'il croiserait au détour d'un couloir. Il espérait tomber sur Harry, qui lui avait encore une fois attrapé le vif sous son nez lors du dernier match qui les opposaient, et rien que pour cela, Drago avait une très forte envie de vengeance. Le groupe des Serpentard avait une tactique très… Serpentard justement. Une sorte de chacun pour soi, décidé quasiment instantanément par Pansy lorsque Blaise avait fait l'erreur de dire que la feuille sur laquelle était comptabilisés les points lui montrait tout. Alors forcément, quand elle avait su qu'elle pourrait gagner, et s'accorder tout le mérite, elle n'avait plus trouvé aucun intérêt à les garder avec elle.

oOo

-Ron, discret, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? soupira une énième fois Ginny.

-Bon ça suffit ! s'agaça Hermione. De toute façon, groupés, on n'arrive à rien. Ce labyrinthe est immense, il faut vraiment qu'on se sépare. Les autres l'ont forcément fait, ils doivent être dispersés un peu partout. Alors on part tous d'un côté.

-Ok.

Ils se dispersèrent tous, prenant chacun un embranchement différent. Hermione décida qu'il serai prudent de prévoir le plus de « munitions », alors d'un wingardium leviosa informulé, elle fit avancer devant elle une bonne dizaine de coussins. Plutôt fière de son idée, elle continua sa route tranquillement, en fredonnant.

Intérieurement, elle riait encore de l'idée de Blaise. Décidément, il n'y avait que lui pour avoir des idées pareilles, mais d'un côté, Hermione l'en remerciait. Grâce à cela, elle pensait à autre chose, le temps d'une après-midi. C'était aussi une bonne occasion de rapprocher certaines personnes… Elle savait – comme le reste de la bande, sauf les concernés – le faible que Ron avait pour Pansy. Alors elle pensait ne pas se tromper en affirmant que Blaise avait sans doute voulu un peu forcer les choses. Elle avait alors prit un stupide prétexte pour qu'ils puissent suivre leur routes chacun de leurs côtés. Pas si stupide que ça quand même, la victoire n'était pas quelque chose dont elle était totalement désespérée.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle mit un certain temps à entendre le bruit de pas qui se rapprochait. Elle s'immobilisa soudain, sur ses gardes, et s'arrêta presque de respirer pour garder le silence. Le bruit se rapprochait, tandis qu'Hermione brandissait sa baguette devant elle, prête à lâcher tous ses oreillers sur la personne qui arrivait. La chaussure apparu, puis le reste du corps, et, en même temps, une pluie d'oreillers s'abattu sur eux. Hermione, qui avait reconnu la chevelure presque blanche de Drago, partit dans un véritable fou rire, noyée sous des coussins multicolores. Le blond, lui, mis quelques instants à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, mais ne tarda pas à la rejoindre elle aussi. Ils restèrent là, à rire jusqu'à en pleurer sur les sol, ensevelis sous une masse bariolée. Drago se décida, après de longues minutes passées ainsi, à se relever, et à tendre la main vers Hermione. Elle l'attrapa, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ce genre de sourire qui sous-entendait clairement quelque chose. Drago la regarda en penchant la tête et murmura :

-Quoi ?

Hermione éclata de rire, et abattit sur sa tête un oreiller. Drago, pris par surprise, tomba sur le sol, sa chute amortie par le sol moelleux.

-Ah ouais ?

Ils fit venir d'un accio informulé deux gros coussins qui traînaient dans un coin, et les jeta sur Hermione avant qu'elle ne puisse les éviter. Elle aussi tomba à terre, et, riant aux éclats, rampa pour en attraper d'autres, qu'elle lançaient à l'aveuglette sur un Drago hilare, qui ripostait férocement.

oOo

Pansy jubilait. Il faudrait qu'elle remercie Blaise, vraiment. Il lui offrait l'échappatoire idéale pour ses soucis quotidiens. Oh, bien sûr, en comparaison à Hermione, ses problèmes étaient bien insignifiants. Mais tout de même.

Ron. Le voilà le problème. Elle détestait encore ce rouquin il y avait trois ans de cela ! Et même l'année précédente, elle ne le supportait que très modérément. Mais voilà, son cerveau, avait décidé de l'embêter, et la voici amoureuse de lui. Parce que Pansy n'était pas stupide. Elle savait reconnaître ce genre de… Symptômes. Le cœur qui se met soudainement à battre dans la poitrine furieusement, la chair de poule… Elle savait ce que c'était, pour l'avoir ressenti pour Drago des années en arrière. La première chose qu'elle avait faite, dès l'apparition des dits symptômes, avait été de l'admettre. Chose idiote dite comme cela, mais alors que certaines filles se voilaient la face, se mentaient à elles même, se compliquaient la vie, Pansy l'admettait. La niaiserie, non merci. Elle n'avait pas réellement cherché à « l'oublier ». Elle savait parfaitement que cela ne se passerait pas comme cela. Son cerveau avait décidé d'e faire des siennes, soit. Mais elle s'était faite à l'idée. Plus le temps passait, plus les choses s'aggravaient. Non les choses ne se tasseraient pas seules. Oui il faudrait qu'elle passe à l'action. Trois longues semaines qu'elle se disait ça avant de dormir, et autant de temps qu'elle se réveillait le matin, toute motivation envolée. Elle, Pansy Parkinson, perdait toute assurance lorsqu'il s'agissait de ce stupide Weasley.

Mais Blaise lui avait offert l'échappatoire parfaite, avec cette bataille d'oreillers. Elle s'en allait, dans la compétition, loin de son cerveau qui ressassait sans arrêt les mêmes stupidités. Elle était prête, assise juste dans un coin, à l'ombre. Une pile énorme de coussins reposait sagement à ses côtés, attendant patiemment leur heure. Et Pansy aussi. Soudain, miracle, des bruits de pas ! Un petit malin arrivait dans sa direction. Pansy était prête. Quand la silhouette se fit de plus en plus claire dans le couloir, elle ne prit pas le temps de la réflexion. Elle jeta les oreillers, les uns après les autres, riant aux éclats. Elle ria, jusqu'à ne plus respirer. Surtout jusqu'à apercevoir un éclat orange à travers les oreillers. Non, il n'est pas le seul roux. Ginny et Maud le sont aussi. Non. Merde. Ginny et Maud n'ont pas de silhouette masculine. Ginny et Maud n'ont pas le même regard que lui.


	15. Chapitre 15: Repos, soldats

Un chapitre dédié à Lola, ma meilleure lectrice, merci pour ton avis, tu me fais toujours autant rire ;) J'espère que l'histoire continuera à te plaire autant, tout comme aux autres :D c'est tout pour moi! Bonne lecture!

PS: Le prochain chapitre sera corrigé, comme tous les suivants: une bêta à été trouvée! Et je promets que je corrigerai les chapitres déjà postés, je sais qu'il faut que je le fasse, mais je suis atteinte de procrastination aigüe. Sorry.

PPS: Venez sur twitter, on rigole bien, c'est le bordel, et y'a des infos sur les avancements des chapitres - quand je dis pas n'importe quoi - Franchement venez, on a des cookies. (AmandineMalfoy)

PPPS (promis, c'est le dernier): Pardon pour mon absence de la semaine dernière, j'étais pas mal débordée, et je voulais prendre une semaine d'avance sur les chapitres, parce que bon, donner mes chapitres à corriger à ma bêta le jour même, c'est bof. Là encore, si vous voulez être au courant de ce genre de trucs, twitter is your friend... ;)

Chapitre 15: Repos, soldats.

Décidément, Drago ne semblait jamais se fatiguer. Dix minutes déjà qu'ils se tapaient dessus avec des oreillers, mais rien à faire, aucun des deux n'était décidé à lâcher l'affaire. La lutte continuait, encore et encore, de plus en plus férocement. Aucun n'était décidé à laisser la victoire à l'autre. Pour la énième fois, Hermione lança un autre coussin sur Drago qui s'était réfugié derrière un mur – en réalité, c'était simplement un tas d'oreillers – qui lui servait aussi de munitions. L'objet le percuta de plein fouet, et Hermione hurla :

-TOUCHÉ MALEFOY ! RENDS TOI !

-JAMAIS !

Ah oui ? Il refusait de capituler ? Très bien. Hermione décida de le copier. Il fallait l'avouer, son petit muret de fortune avait l'air bien utile, et elle comptait bien lui piquer son idée. Encaissant les coussins, elle se dirigea tant bien que mal vers les oreillers dispersés partout autour d'elle, les ramassant manuellement ou en incantant. Elle les dispersa le plus rapidement possible en un tas difforme devant elle, pour faire barrage aux projectiles que lui envoyait Drago. Certes, ce n'était pas la chose la plus belle qu'elle avait faite, mais c'était déjà cela de pris. Ils continuèrent leur lutte en riant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Hermione aperçoive derrière Drago, Ginny et Harry qui essayaient de se faire discrets. Armés tous les deux d'énormes polochons dans les mains, ils firent signe à Hermione de se taire, et celle-ci fit donc comme si elle ne les avaient pas vus. Lentement, ils se rapprochèrent, prenant bien garde de ne pas faire de bruit. Arrivés à la hauteur de Drago, ils levèrent tous deux leurs oreillers au dessus de lui, et…

-Weaslette, la prochaine fois, ne met pas de parfum.

Ginny et Harry se stoppèrent interloqués, et avant même de pouvoir réagir, Drago leur asséna deux coups d'oreillers qui les fit tomber à terre. Hermione commença à rire, puis s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit comment Drago la regardait. Elle pencha la tête, et lui demanda :

-Quoi ?

-Et toi, la prochaine fois, sois plus attentive, lui répondit-il, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

Hermione eu juste le temps de voir une masse jaune se diriger vers elle, puis le polochon la percuta de plein fouet. Hilare, elle tomba à terre comme Harry et Ginny avant elle. Elle leva la tête, et vit Maud, elle aussi riant aux éclats, rejoindre Drago.

-Bande d'amateurs, soupira Maud. Hermione, tu m'a déçue. Je t'imaginais plus prudente que ça quand même.

-Pour ma défense, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu débarque derrière moi, se défendit Hermione en se relevant.

-Hum, pas faux.

-Bon. On reprend ? demanda Drago.

-Quand vous voulez, dit Ginny en faisant craquer ses doigts.

oOo

Bon. Evidemment, de tous les crétins roux que portait cette terre, il avait fallu que Pansy tombe sur lui. Ronald Weasley en personne. Tout d'un coup, elle avait beaucoup moins envie de rire. Lui, en revanche, ne s'en gênait pas. Etre à moitié assommé par une quinzaine de coussins ne l'empêchait pas de se tordre de rire au sol, comme Pansy le faisait quelques secondes auparavant. Juste avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle venait de bombarder la personne qu'elle avait le moins envie de voir de tous les idiots coincés dans ce labyrinthe en même temps qu'elle. Youpi.

-Wouah. Je m'attendais pas vraiment à ce genre d'accueil. Enfin Blaise nous avait prévenu que tu avait la ferme intention de gagner, mais pas au point de prévoir un truc comme ça…

Quand Pansy l'entendit parler, ce fut comme un électrochoc. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Tant pis si son moment de répit avait été écourté, elle se devait de replacer son masque à nouveau. La Pansy qui ne se laissait pas faire, qui leur faisait un peu peur quelques fois. La Pansy qui pouvait se montrer hautaine, froide, bipolaire. La Pansy qu'elle avait appris à créer, avec l'aide de Drago. C'était le seul à la connaître vraiment, à savoir réellement qui se cachait sous la figure froide de l'héritière Parkinson. Derrière les vêtements de luxes, le carré à frange noir corbeau, et les yeux verts émeraude, se cachait une fille cassée, qui se créait une identité, pour éviter de subir un regard pesant sur elle. Et ce n'était pas un Weasley sorti de nulle part qui allait briser cette façade aussi simplement que cela.

-Blaise vous a dit quoi ?

-Que… Rien. Il nous a rien dit.

-Menteuuur, susurra-t-elle, un brin menaçante.

Pansy se maudit. Elle maudit ses sentiments à la con qui lui mettait le corps en vrac rien qu'à le voir rougir bêtement devant elle. Non mais vraiment ! C'était niais, niais, niais ! Elle n'était pas une de ces stupides pimbêches qui se pavanaient devant Blaise ou une idiote qui s'endormait en soupirant de bonheur parce que le « beau gosse de la classe » lui avait demandé sa plume. Elle était au dessus de ça quand même ! Mais il ne fallait rien laisser passer. Le plus important à ce moment là, c'était de ne rien laisser paraître, d'avoir l'air désintéressée. Encore et toujours « avoir l'air ».

Elle prit sur elle, et, pour masquer ce foutu conflit qui l'agitait intérieurement, elle se rapprocha de lui, un oreiller à la main. En face d'elle, il n'en menait pas large. Lui aussi était armé d'un polochon, promesse d'une vengeance au cas où elle se déciderait à l'attaquer. Pansy se rapprocha encore un peu plus, de sorte à se retrouver juste en face de lui. Elle n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour le toucher. Et Salazar savait à quel point elle en mourrait d'envie. Mais non, hors de question. Elle ne céderai pas. Le masque resterai en place, aussi longtemps que possible.

N'empêche. C'était tentant. Vraiment. Elle l'entendit déglutir. Non, elle était trop proche. Beaucoup trop pour sa santé mentale. Elle voulait reculer, faire demi-tour, s'éloigner. Mais ses pieds restaient bloqués au sol, son corps refusait de bouger. Et en face d'elle, il était toujours là, le regard fuyant, les oreilles rouges. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Le silence qui s'installait n'était pas bon signe, leur proximité non plus. Si les choses s'éternisaient, l'un finirait par craquer, c'était certain. Alors la seule option qui lui vint à l'esprit fut simple : son oreiller. Ils étaient tous là pour ça, non ? Et elle restait Pansy Parkinson, il fallait qu'elle gagne cette partie.

Elle asséna le premier coup. Lui le deuxième. L'ambiance se détendit, et peu à peu, le silence laissa place à leurs éclats de rire, et aux cris rageurs de Pansy.

Derrière eux, Blaise sourit. Il avait fait avancer les choses. Enfin.

oOo

Le coup de sifflet final retentit. Ils avaient tous finis au centre du labyrinthe, à se taper dessus comme des vauriens. Sans consulter la fiche récapitulative des points, nul n'aurait pu savoir qui avait l'avantage. Le Serpentard contre Gryffondor avait laissé place à un immense chacun pour soi, et un énorme capharnaüm. Blaise avait décidé d'interrompre Ron et Pansy dans leur bataille, pour les emmener – un peu de force – là où tous les autres étaient déjà réunis. Maud n'avait bien sûr pas manqué de laisser échapper une remarque sur leur arrivée ensemble, ce qui avait été le déclencheur d'une petite guerre civile au sein des verts et argents. Pansy l'avait très mal prit, encore plus lorsque Drago - ce traître – avait pris le parti de la Potter.

Mais le moment de se défouler étant passé, il en étaient maintenant à rester écroulés sur le sol – très moelleux au passage – à se reposer. Hermione était allongée à côté de Drago, se sentant réellement bien avec lui pour la première fois depuis des semaines. En effet, elle se rendait compte à ce moment là qu'elle n'avait que très peu supporté sa présence ces derniers temps, encore moins sa proximité. Elle s'en était éloigné, volontairement. Le Drago de ses rêves y était pour quelque chose : elle savait que ce n'était pas tant que cela un « autre » Drago. C'était le même, avec des défauts qui ressortaient plus à cause de ses conditions de vies, et des choix qui lui étaient imposés. Mais cet après-midi avait rassuré Hermione, l'avait reconnecté à celui qu'elle connaissait. Maintenant, elle avait compris. Il avait des zones d'ombres, certes. Tout comme elle, Pansy, Ron ou Maud. Tout comme le reste du monde. Mais elle le connaissait, contrairement à « l'autre » Hermione. Elle l'aimait pour lui, pour celui qu'elle avait appris à découvrir. Tant pis pour le monde alternatif.

Drago déposa un léger baiser sur le front d'Hermione, et se dégagea lentement. La brune grogna, elle était bien dans ses bras.

-Hermione, je t'aime, mais là, tu m'écrase. En plus, tes cheveux me grattent.

-Humpf… Ca fait toujours plaisir de se sentir aimée, marmonna-t-elle.

-Jamais contente, soupira Drago.

-Tu as insinué que j'étais grosse.

-Quoi ? Mais… N'importe quoi !

-« Tu m'écrase ».

-Je n'ai pas pour autant insinué que tu étais grosse !

-Bien sûr que si.

-Non.

-Si.

-Bon écoute, ça suffit, ça devient n'importe quoi.

Hermione le regarda et souria.

-Attends. Tu te fout de moi en fait ?

-Oui. Complètement.

Drago prit un oreiller à côté d'eux, et donna un coup à Hermione avec. Soudain, le polochon se retourna contre lui, et se mit à lui assener des coups sur la tête. Hermione se recula soudain, tandis que Blaise éclata de rire, bientôt suivi du reste de la bande.

-Enfin ! réussit à prononcer le métis entre deux éclats de rire. J'a cru que personne ne les piocheraient jamais !

-Mais enlève moi ça ! hurla Drago, déclenchant encore une fois l'hilarité des autres.

-Non, c'est bien trop drôle.

-Blaise je vais te tuer.

-Oh, tu n'oserai pas…

-AH OUAIS ? STUPEFIX !

Blaise se raidit alors et tomba lourdement. Drago eu un petit rictus satisfait.

-Tu fais moins le malin maintenant, hein Zabini ?

L'oreiller s'arrêta soudainement de frapper Drago, et retomba mollement sur le sol. Le blond, surpris, se décida à libérer Blaise de son enchantement. Ce dernier éclata de rire et ne manqua pas de se moquer de Drago, bientôt suivi des deux autres Serpentard.

-Bon c'est bon. Je suis tellement fatiguée que je pourrai m'endormir ici, alors je voudrai juste les résultats, s'il te plaît Blaise, supplia presque Ginny, avachie sur Harry.

-Ok, ok. Attendez, marmonna-t-il en fouillant dans sa poche.

Les autres durent attendre qu'il vide ses poches, sortant Chocogrenouilles, chewing-gum, miroir, et baguette pour enfin qu'il pousse un petit cri de victoire. Pansy se jeta presque sur lui, attendant les résultats avec impatience. Drago aussi trépignait d'impatience, et Hermione sourit en le voyant ainsi. On aurait dit un enfant le matin de Noël.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, merci d'être venus si nombreux ce soir, commença Blaise théâtralement, levé, une main sur le cœur. Avant d'annoncer les résultats, je voudrai…

-Abrège, abrège ! s'impatienta Pansy.

-Pansy, un peu de respect s'il te plaît. Avant d'être grossièrement interrompu, je disais donc que je souhaitai remercier la Salle sur Demande pour le lieu qu'elle nous a fourni…

-Non mais c'est n'importe quoi, arrêtez le, soupira Maud.

-Un peu de calme voyons ! Cette pièce a été le théâtre d'une bataille acharnée, où certains y ont laissés quelques plumes… Vous n'avez pas compris ? Oreillers, plumes…

-ABREGE ! hurla Pansy.

-Ok, c'est bon ! Donc les résultats… Ah. Haha. Hahaha. Vous allez rire. Vraiment.

-Blaise… commença Pansy, les nerfs à vif.

-Bon je suppose que les équipes n'ont pas été maintenues ? demanda Blaise en ignorant Pansy.

-Ca dépend, on gagne si elles sont maintenues ? questionna Ron.

-Maintenues, oui ou non ?

-Non ! répondirent Pansy et Drago en cœur.

-Hééé, mais on a même pas donné notre réponse !

-Ferme là Weasley. Donc, nous avons un score vraiment intéressant… Ahlala, vous allez rire, pouffa le métis, agaçant grandement Pansy qui était déjà sur le point de commettre un meurtre.

-Zabini, si tu nous ne donne pas les résultats, je t'assure que je te tue à mains nues.

-MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS NOUS AVONS UNE ÉGALITÉ PARFAITE ! PANSY PARKINSON ET DRAGO MALEFOY ONT TOUS LES DEUX DONNÉ TROIS CENTS VINGT CINQ COUPS D'OREILLERS !

-QUOI ? hurlèrent Pansy et Drago en cœur.

-Je vous avait dit que vous alliez rire.

-Mais… Mais je refuse !

-Pansy, tu n'a pas vraiment le choix…

-Non mais je ne peux PAS être à égalité !

-Eh bien tu l'es.

-Drago, tu avais Hermione en face de toi, c'est trop simple !

-Quoi ? Mais tu avais Ron ! C'est encore pire !

-On est là, nous ! s'exclamèrent les concernés en cœur.

-Parkinson, il est hors de question que je te cède la victoire, si c'est ce que tu espère.

-Ah ouais ? Tu m'en dois une Drago pourtant !

-Depuis quand ?!

-Depuis que… Depuis que je t'ai donné mon muffin alors que pourtant je voulais le manger !

-N'importe quoi ! Tu ne m'a jamais donné aucun muffin !

-Eh bien je t'en donnerai un alors !

-J'en veux pas !

-Ah ouais, eh ben…

-SILENCIO !

Maud se rassit, visiblement fière d'elle. Elle rangea sa baguette dans sa poche, et s'adressa aux autres qui la regardait étrangement.

-Quoi ? Osez dire qu'il ne vous tapaient pas sur le système à vous aussi.

-Nan, on a jamais dis ça. On est contents que tu l'ai fait, dit Ginny.

De leur côté, Pansy et Drago s'étaient rassis, non sans continuer de se lancer des regards noirs. De temps à autre, ils détournaient le regard vers Maud, qui les regardait alors avec un petit sourire innocent. Hermione songea alors qu'il n'y avait pas moyen d'entretenir ses pensées néfastes avec eux à proximité.

oOo

 _Alors, team Pansy ou Drago? Une review et Pansy vous donnera un muffin ;) Si vous avez un compte, mais que je ne vous répond pas, pardon mais sur l'application, la messagerie ne fonctionne pas vraiment... Je vais essayer de résoudre le problème... Pour les RAR, j'y répondrai en début de chapitre si il y en a! Sinon, un OS d'ici une semaine sur mon profil... Je vous tiendrai au courant dans le prochain chapitre ET sur twitter! Bref, ça fait beaucoup de blabla pour aujourd'hui..._


	16. Chapitre 16: Cher journal

Hellooooo! Désolé pour ces deux petits jours de retards, le pire, c'est que j'ai même pas d'excuses valables. Je suis en vacances, et si je n'ai pas fini le chapitre mercredi, c'est que je me suis perdue sur youtube... Sorry. J'ai décidé que vu que pour le moment, je ne croule pas sous les reviews, que je ne ferai pas de RAR mais simplement des réponses aux reviews, anonymes ou non. C'est plus simple, et, en plus, la messagerie ne fonctionne pas sur l'appli (oui, j'utilise l'appli) doooonc, réponses aux reviews:

 **Guest** (t'as de la chance d'être tout(e) seul(e) ça aurait été galère XD): Deriiiiien

 **ErnieMalfoy** : Je sais pas pourquoi Blaise, en plus j'ai rien contre lui XD mais torturer Ron, ça se fera t'inquiète XD de toute façn, ils vont tous prendre cher je pense *rire machiavélique*

Voilààà merci à vous deux et à ceux qui mettent suivi, le chapitre est là, et je vous laisse :) (toujours pas de correctrice, j'ai pas assez d'avance pour lui filer les textes XD)

 **Chapitre 16 :** Cher journal…

Hermione était lessivée. Mais contrairement aux autres qui mourraient d'envie de regagner leurs dortoirs pour y faire un somme, elle avait peur. Son lit à elle était effrayant. Malgré la routine qui s'était installée, elle n'arrivait pas à ne pas penser au spectacle qui l'attendait une fois les yeux clos. Ses amis avaient réussi à lui remonter le moral, mais elle se doutait que ce n'était qu'éphémère.

Elle mourrait d'envie d'écrire une lettre à ses parents, de leur demander conseil, mais c'était impossible. Des dentistes moldus qui n'avaient aucune connaissance magique particulière ne ferait que s'inquiéter et l'interroger, pas la rassurer. Il fallait qu'elle s'imagine seule ce qu'ils lui auraient dit. Sa mère lui aurait peut être proposé d'écrire dans une sorte de journal… Oui, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée… Elle l'avait déjà fait par le passé, lorsqu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Drago. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, c'était extrêmement niais… Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était sa mère qui lui avait donné l'idée à l'époque, et écrire avait fait du bien à Hermione. En fouillant dans ses affaires, la jeune fille réussit à remettre la main sur son ancien carnet. Avec un petit sourire, elle l'ouvrit et relu ses anciennes notes.

 _Cher journal,_ _Aujourd'hui, Maud est venue aux Trois-Balais accompagnée. Nous savions déjà qu'elle était amie avec Malefoy, Parkinson et Zabini mais jusque là, nous étions chacun de notre côté. Nous avions déjà côtoyé les trois Serpentard en cours, mais très peu. Au début, j'ai eu peur. Je pensais qu'ils seraient arrogants, avec un petit air suffisant, et toute la panoplie du bon petit Sang-Pur. Oh, ils l'ont, l'arrogance avec. Mais pas seulement. On a beaucoup ri, et on a bien sympathisé. Blaise est vraiment très drôle, il me fait penser à Ron. Ou à Ginny. Oui, plus à Ginny. Pansy, elle, est plus… Froide ? Non, je ne sais pas… Elle fait un peu peur, mais Maud nous en avait déjà parlé : elle cache bien son jeu. Cette fille porte un masque en permanence d'après la sœur de Harry. Le plus fascinant reste Drago. Alors que je pensais qu'il serait froid, arrogant, et méprisant avec nous, il s'est très vite mis à blaguer avec Blaise. Il a l'air de très bien s'entendre avec Maud, et l'aura qu'ils dégagent tous les deux est… Explosive. Ils sont complémentaires. En tout cas, je suis plutôt surprise. Je pensais que l'après-midi en leur compagnie serait horriblement longue, mais en réalité, je me suis vraiment bien amusée. J'ai hâte de refaire quelque chose comme ça._

 _Cher journal,_ _Maud nous a encore surpris. Elle nous a emmené dans un lieu que personne ne connaissait : la Salle sur Demande. Cette pièce est incroyable ! On peut demander ce qu'on veut (enfin presque, la nourriture est une exception par exemple, à cause de la loi de Gamp) et la salle qu'avait créée Maud était géniale. Pour la deuxième fois, elle avait amené les Serpentard. J'étais vraiment heureuse de les revoir. Surtout Drago. Enfin, je ne sais pas, il est celui qui m'a le plus marqué. Pourtant Pansy est une véritable énigme, et Blaise est très drôle, mais Drago est décidément celui que j'avais le plus envie de revoir. Va savoir pourquoi… On a encore discuté un bon bout de temps, mais il y avait quelque chose qui me dérangeait. Mon corps faisait n'importe quoi. Je ne sais pas, à chaque fois que Drago était à proximité, qu'il parlait, j'avais comme… Des papillons dans le ventre… Le problème, c'est que c'est toujours comme ça que Ginny m'a décrit la sensation qu'elle avait avec Harry. Et Ginny aime Harry…_

Hermione éclata de rire. Ces écrits débordaient de naïveté, de niaiserie, mais en même temps, c'était drôle de relire ça, quelques années plus tard. Elle se sentait très bête. Elle continua de feuilleter le carnet, et relut d'autres passages.

 _Cher journal,_ _Drago Malefoy est un abruti. Comme je te l'ai dit, Maud a remarqué les sentiments que je commence à avoir pour Drago. Eh bien cette idiote a été tout lui raconter. Rappelle moi de ne plus jamais confier un truc comme ça à Maud. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, cet abruti en a rajouté une couche… Il n'arrête pas de rire quand je suis dans le coin. Super. Je sens que l'année va être longue…_

Oui, elle se souvenait de cette époque. Une période où elle avait haï Maud, au point de ne plus lui adresser la parole. Et têtue comme était les deux filles, les autres avaient bataillé dur pour remettre leur amitié sur pieds. Et puis Drago avait fini par inviter Hermione au bal de Noël, et tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Hermione décida d'arrêter sa lecture ici. La suite, elle la connaissait. Là, ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était d'écrire le présent, pas de relire le passé. Elle attrapa sa plume et commença à écrire…

 _Cher journal,_ _Qui aurait cru que je réutiliserai cette formule des années après l'avoir délaissée ? Pas moi en tout cas. Mais si l'on raisonne de cette manière, personne n'aurait cru que je serai victime de cauchemars à m'en faire perdre la tête. Et pourtant. Mon lit me fait peur. Tout ce qui peut me faire fermer les yeux est une invitation à sombrer dans les ténèbres. Et j'ai appris à mes dépends à quels points ils sont effrayants._ _Désormais, lorsque je ferme les yeux et que je me laisse emporter dans les bras de Morphée, le monde dans lequel je bascule est effrayant. Ecouter un grand-père te raconter la guerre, ou le lire dans un livre d'histoire est déjà quelque chose. Le type de chose qui te glace le sang quand tu essaie d'imaginer. Mais le voir de ses propres yeux, nuits après nuits, encore et encore, c'est autre chose. Ton lit devient ton enfer._ _Les autres ne pourront jamais savoir ce que c'est. Tant mieux pour eux, je ne souhaiterai ça à personne. Mais parfois, j'aurai besoin de quelqu'un qui comprenne. Seule, c'est encore pire. D'abord, on est de plus en plus souvent sur nos gardes. On fait attention quand la porte claque trop fort, ou quand on entend un bruissement de cape derrière nous. On change nos habitudes, lentement. C'est sournois. Parce que ça ne s'arrête pas là. La paranoïa fait ensuite son entrée. Tout ce à quoi on faisait auparavant simplement plus attention devient forcément une source de danger. Une porte qui claque ? On sursaute, on regarde partout autour de nous. Un bruissement de cape ? On se fige, on tient sa baguette à disposition. Et c'est ainsi que se déroulent mes journées, pour empirer la chose une fois dans mon lit. Un cercle vicieux._ _Sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, mes yeux se ferment, et l'enfer reprend. Ca commence bêtement. Une femme, qui arrive dans un hôpital, sur le point de donner la vie. Pas n'importe laquelle. Celle d'un homme, qui, plus tard, tuera. Celle d'un homme qui sera la cause de centaines, de milliers de vies enlevées. Sous ses ordres. Celle d'un homme dont même le nom fera peur. Et ainsi bascule le reste. Ceci entraîne cela, et la mort prend place. Avec moi en première témoin._ _Le monde que je connais aujourd'hui n'a rien à voir. Les gens que je côtoie, que j'aime, je les vois se battre, se faire torturer, et mourir. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Lavande, Colin… La liste est longue. D'autres ont un autre sort, pas forcément plus enviable. Drago, lui, est du mauvais côté. Et ce qui me fait le plus mal, c'est de savoir que ça tient. Maud n'est que poussière : elle n'existe pas. Et imaginer ma vie sans elle, c'est pas quelque chose que j'avais envisagé. Pourtant, j'ai pas le choix, j'y suis confrontée toutes les nuits. Harry… Harry a un tas énorme de responsabilités, qu'on refile à un gamin alors qu'une armée de sorciers ne serait pas capable de les honorer. On l'envoie à la morgue. Et moi… Moi je suis perdue. En tant que spectatrice de tout ça, j'ai pas de repères. Je me vois au sol, hurlant à la mort, le bras en sang, sous le poids d'une malade mentale qui prend plaisir à me torturer, à me tuer à petit feu._ _Le problème dans tout ça, c'est qu'il y'a pire que mes rêves. Il y a ma réalité. Pourtant, tout allait bien jusqu'ici. Aucun mage noir psychopathe qui essaie de nous tuer, puisque Lord Voldemort n'est jamais né. C'était sans compter son fidèle lieutenant… Bellatrix Lestrange, elle, est bien en vie. Cette femme, c'est celle que j'ai mentionné plus haut… Ouais, ouais, celle qui me torturait. J'allais bien, jusqu'à ce que je vois qu'elle est recherchée pour meurtres de Moldus… Et comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez, il m'arrive autre chose. Des visions. Ca m'est arrivé déjà deux fois, et j'ai comme l'impression que ce ne sont pas les dernières. Comment décrire… Tout était noir. Mais en même temps, un peu vaporeux, avec des légères voluptes de fumée émeraude… Et moi, je crois que je suis allongée au sol. Je « crois » parce que tout est flou, et j'ai du mal à me repérer. Très agréable. Note l'ironie. Et puis, il y a une silhouette… Il me semblait déjà dans la première vision que c'était une femme, maintenant, je crois que j'en suis sûre. Puis… Un serpent, qui ondule sur le sol…_

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle ne se souvenait même pas dans quelle vision le serpent était là. Tout dans son esprit était flou, et elle avait du mal à distinguer les maigres souvenirs des deux visions. Et essayer de se souvenir n'était pas non plus quelque chose d'agréable. Elle haussa finalement les épaules. Tant pis pour les détails.

 _Le reptile finit par planter ses crocs sur moi, et je ne peux toujours pas bouger. Peu à peu, le venin fait effet, et pendant que je me sens sombrer, j'entends la femme rire. Le type de rire des méchants dans les films : « Mouhahahaha »… Enfin, tu vois le genre. Je pense que c'est Bellatrix. Une silhouette cassante, un sadisme apparent, un rire machiavélique… Si on y réfléchit bien, elle a toute la panoplie du méchant. Mais elle n'est pas censée être là ! Ma vie était calme, banale certes, mais je n'avais pas de problème ! Et aujourd'hui, je suis assaillie par des rêves flippants, une folle furieuse rode dehors, et m'apparaît dans des visions…_ _Rajoute à ça le fait que le directeur possède un livre avec TOUTES mes réponses, mais non, il refuse de m'en faire part. Je deviens folle ! Les réponses sont là, sous mon nez, à ma portée, mais mes questions restent là, puisque je n'ai pas de réponses._ _Les autres essaient de me changer les idées, tous ensemble. Et j'apprécie, vraiment. Surtout que je n'ai pas été facile, je me suis éloignée. J'ai mis Drago à l'écart, et Harry et Ron aussi. Ron, tiens. Parlons en. Dans cette autre… Réalité, je l'aime. Et pourtant, c'est insensé ! Si j'ai bien compris, ce que je vois, c'est un autre monde, mais où nous sommes les mêmes. En gros, nos comportements différents sont juste des conséquences de nos choix, et de nos modes de vie, imposés par le climat de guerre et de danger autour de nos nous alternatifs. Mais en quoi la guerre a fait tomber amoureuse mon alter égo de Ron ? Ron qui est mon frère, mon meilleur ami ! Quoique vu l'animosité que l'autre Hermione a envers l'autre Drago, ils ne sont pas prêts de s'entendre. C'est assez étrange d'utiliser la troisième personne pour se désigner. Bref._ _Quoiqu'il en soit, malgré leurs essais pour me remonter le moral et me faire oublier pour un moment mes soucis, mon lit sera toujours là pour me rappeler à l'ordre. Même si je le sais parfaitement, le rappel à l'ordre fait mal. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer. D'après le peu de choses que je sais de Dumbledore, la situation évoluera._ _Quand, je ne sais pas._

Hermione reposa sa plume. Elle avait oublié à quel point ça faisait du bien. Mais les effets étaient là, elle se sentait mieux. Elle ferma le carnet, et alla se changer. En enlevant son haut, les marques qu'elles avaient déjà aperçues le matin même lui sautèrent une fois de plus aux yeux. « _Ce n'est rien Hermione, arrête d'être parano, ça partira._ » se dit elle. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder de plus près. Les coupures étaient floues mais rassemblées sur son avant bras, comme si elle s'était volontairement écorchée… « _Non tu délires, c'est rien du tout_ ». Décidant de passer au dessus, elle enfila son pyjama et rejoint le dortoir.

Comme tous les soirs, elle ferma les rideaux de son lit à baldaquins, et pris bien soin d'insonoriser son lit. Elle attrapa une dernière fois son petit papier. L'acte de décès de Merope était comme un talisman pour elle, et même si c'était ridicule – oui, serrer la preuve de la mort d'une femme en guise de réconfort faisait un peu timbré – cela suffisait à lui redonner un peu de courage.

-Allez, Hermione, marmonna-t-elle. Tu vas t'endormir, passer un mauvais moment, te réveiller, paniquer, passer à deux doigts de la mort par étouffement dans une crise de panique, tu vas survivre, te lever finalement, mais au bout du compte, tu seras bien vivante et tu vas passer une journée normale. Tu peux le faire.

Elle rabattit sa couette sur elle, posa sa tête sur son oreiller, et ferma les yeux, légèrement tremblante. Le sommeil finit par l'emporter rapidement, la journée ayant été épuisante.

oOo

Severus Rogue prononça le mot de passe devant la gargouille de sa voix trainante habituelle. Cette dernière se déplaça, et laissa apparaître l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au bureau du directeur. Rogue monta deux à deux les marches et toqua brièvement à la porte du bureau.

-Entrez, Severus.

L'intéressé ne se fit pas prier et entra dans le bureau. Dumbledore était debout à côté de Fumseck, et l'observait, pensif. Rogue prit la parole.

-Vous vouliez me voir Albus ?

-Oui, en effet… dit Dumbledore, le regard toujours rivé sur le phénix.

Le professeur de potion, bien qu'habitué au comportement plus que lunatique du directeur, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être agacé par Dumbledore.

-Et… A quel propos ? finit-il par dire.

Dumbledore se désintéressa de Fumseck pour planter son regard azur dans celui sombre de Rogue. Puis, comme s'il lui annonçait qu'il avait mangé des crêpes au goûter, il lui dit simplement :

-Miss Granger va perdre la tête.

Severus fut à deux doigts de s'étouffer. Il s'efforça néanmoins de garder son masque d'impassibilité et de froideur, et prononça d'une voix dédaigneuse :

-Je ne suis pas son directeur de maison. En parler à Minerva aurai été plus judicieux, Albus. D'autant que Miss Granger n'a pas beaucoup de considération pour moi.

-Severus, je vous en prie. Ce n'est pas Miss Granger qui n'a pas beaucoup de considération pour vous, c'est plutôt vous qui n'en avez jamais eu pour elle. Quant à mon choix de vous en parler à vous, c'est que vous êtes plus à même de s'occuper de ce cas là.

-Et de quoi souffre-t-elle, renifla Rogue.

-Eh bien… Miss Granger est atteinte de rêves et de visions… Délicates.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit, ricana Rogue. C'est Trelawney qui aurait dû gérer cela.

-Laissez moi terminer Severus. Cette enfant voit un monde parallèle toutes les nuits.

Le maître des potions blanchit soudainement. Impossible qu'elle soit…

-Vous voulez dire… C'est… Une relique elle aussi ? Nous avons une relique de la nuit à Poudlard ?

-Il semblerai.

-Et… Qu'est-ce qu'elle voit ? interrogea d'une voix nettement moins neutre Rogue.

-La guerre.

-Merlin…


	17. Chapitre 17: Le calme avant la tempête

_Je suis non seulement à l'heure, mais en plus de ça, avec un chapitre bien plus long que d'habitude! Applaudissez moi XD Plus sérieusement, je suis vraiment satisfait de ce chapitre, il marque un tournant dans l'histoire. J'ai eu une review qui me demandait quand l'histoire commence vraiment, puisque ce n'est que le tome I, eh bien je pense qu'on peut dire que c'est ici que vraiment, l'histoire va vraiment devenir bien plus sombre! Je vous laisse avec le chapitre!_ _PS: Je peux (enfin) répondre aux reviews, donc je ne répondrai qu'aux RAR (au final) ici. Je sais que ça a beaucoup changé, mais c'était vraiment le temps que je m'habitue au site/à l'application, ce qui est maintenant fait!_

 **Chapitre 17 :** Le calme avant la tempête.

Un cri. Plus d'air. Le papier. L'oxygène qui revient. Elle s'écroule, épuisée.

Hermione en devient blasée. Deux mois que ça dure, et que ça ne s'arrête pas. Deux mois depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée pour la première fois dans cet état, même si c'est allé crescendo depuis. En deux mois, peu de réponses. Elle aimait croire que les choses se tassaient. Depuis un mois, plus de Bellatrix dans les journaux, plus de visions. Les rêves étaient toujours là, mais c'était tout. Hermione aurait pu se remettre à sourire, à rire comme avant. Elle le faisait, mais avec un arrière goût. La sensation que non, ce n'était pas fini. Qu'au contraire, ce n'était que la première étape. Elle le sentait, au fond d'elle-même : les choses ne se tassaient pas.

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Depuis quelques jours, cette sensation ne la quittait plus. Quoi qu'elle faisait, elle avait toujours une petite voix dans sa tête pour lui dire qu'à tout moment, la situation pouvait bousculer. Elle le cachait. Assez bien, d'ailleurs. Personne n'avait remarqué. Elle avait retenu la leçon : il fallait agir normalement. Mentir le moins possible, c'était souvent comme cela qu'elle se trahissait, elle ne savait pas faire. Alors quand on lui demandait comment elle allait, elle ne mentait pas. Elle disait que ça pourrait aller mieux, parce que ses rêves ne la lâchaient pas et qu'elle aimerait dormir tranquillement.

Elle avait fait des recherches. Elle s'était enfermée dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, et avait cherché de longues heures. Le résultat était toujours le même : rien. Aucun livre, aucune page, aucune minuscule phrase ne lui avait donné la moindre indication. Pourtant, Hermione refusait d'abandonner l'idée d'en savoir plus. Il lui fallait des informations. C'était viscéral. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose de concret, qui lui dise où est-ce qu'elle en était.

Mais comme tous les matins, il fallait se lever, et faire - essayer plutôt – abstraction de cela. Comme d'habitude.

Ce qui était étrange, c'est que ce dernier mois avait été comme une pause. Rien n'était venu les déranger, et le groupe était resté dans sa bulle. Son couple

avec Drago était à nouveau stable, et celui de Ginny et Harry l'était toujours autant. Ron et Pansy semblait vouloir faire l'autruche, puisque leur relation à eux était au point mort. Quant à Maud, eh bien… Elle était un peu distante en ce moment. Drago avait répondu à Hermione quant celle-ci lui avait fait part de son

constat que la pilule avait été dure à passer. Apprendre que dans d'autres versions de son monde, elle n'existait pas avait affecté son égo de Serpentard.

Malgré cela, le groupe avait coulé de jours heureux, s'évertuant à garder le moral d'Hermione au dessus du seuil de non-retour. Et ça marchait. Plus ou moins.

N'empêche que son mauvais pressentiment lui tordait les entrailles de plus en plus souvent. Ce matin-là n'y faisait pas défaut.

Il y avait une trace qui dérangeait Hermione. Chaque matin, en s'habillant, cela lui rappelait que non, les choses n'allaient pas bien. Les choses ne se tassaient pas. Et pour preuve : les coupures qu'elles avaient remarquées il y a maintenant un mois n'avaient pas disparues. Ce n'étaient pas des simple éraflures éphémères qui s'effaceraient d'elles même. Le mot « Sang-de-Bourbe » se gravait dans son bras, nuits après nuits. Chaque matin, ces trois petits mots s'enfonçaient un peu plus dans sa chair.

oOo

Le lundi, c'était petit-déjeuner à la table des Serpentard, au plus grand bonheur de Drago. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas les Gryffondor. Il avait juste du mal avec le rouge. Le vert lui allait mieux au teint de toute manière.

En ce moment, Drago pouvait dire qu'il était heureux. Hermione allait mieux. Elle passait encore souvent du temps à la bibliothèque pour essayer vainement de trouver quelque chose… Les autres le pensaient tous, mais personne ne lui disait : elle ne trouverait rien. Le pire était qu'elle-même devait sans doute le savoir. Mais Hermione restait Hermione, et elle ne quitterait pas de sitôt les murs rassurants de la bibliothèque.

-File moi les pancakes Malefoy…

-On ne t'as jamais appris la politesse Weasley ? ricana Drago.

-On ne parle pas de politesse quand j'ai faim, bougonna le rouquin.

-Oulà, tu t'es levé du mauvais pied toi ce matin, dit Drago, en lui faisant néanmoins passer l'assiette de pancakes.

-Mmh.

-Woaw. Ta répartie est en rupture de stock ?

-Dray, laisse le tranquille ! dit Hermione en donnant une tape sur le bras du blond.

-Ben quoi ?

En face d'eux, Harry haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel. Le message était clair : mieux valait laisser tranquille Ron pour ce matin, qu'elle qu'en était la raison. Dans ces cas là, il fallait le laisser manger en paix, et ne pas trop lui demander de réfléchir. Drago pensa qu'il devrait – et pourrait – écrire un livre sur lui : « Ron Weasley, entre nourriture, échecs et Quidditch. ».

Cependant, la raison de sa mauvaise humeur arriva bien vite : Lavande Brown passa à côté d'eux – alors que la table des serpents n'était pas du tout sur son chemin – et gloussa comme une idiote. Ron baissa la tête soudain très concentré sur son assiette de pancakes dégoulinants de sirop d'érable, ses oreilles virant au rouge pivoine subitement. Drago et Hermione échangèrent un regard furtif, comme les autres à la table, et d'un même mouvement, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Pansy. On aurait presque pu voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Sans que quiconque eu le temps de réagir, elle se leva brusquement, attrapa ses affaires, et quitta la table, non sans jeter un regard noir à Ron.

-Wow, souffla Maud, après un instant silencieux. Y'a de l'orage dans l'air…

Tous opinèrent silencieusement, tandis que Ron était de plus en plus concentré sur son assiette. La seule chose qui trahissait son énervement – ou autre chose – était ses oreilles toujours aussi résolument rouges.

-Bon, ben , c'est pas tout ça, mais on a cours nous, toussota Blaise, gêné.

-Ouais… Heu, Ron ? Tu viens, appela doucement Harry.

C'était la chose à ne pas faire : s'adresser au rouquin. Le visage tout aussi rouge que ses oreilles – et que ses cheveux – il aboya à l'intention du malheureux Harry qui n'avait rien demandé :

-Je peux manger, ou c'est trop demander ?

Harry tortilla ses mains dans tous les sens et répondit :

-Ouais. Euh… Ben, je t'attends en cours.

Pas de réponses. Le brun leur jeta un petit regard paniqué. Il avait besoin d'aide. Maud soupira largement et marmonna un « Quelle bande d'incapables… » et leur fit signe à tous de s'en aller. Hermione et Ginny lui firent de petits signes absolument pas discrets, auquels Maud répondit en leur faisant les gros yeux. Toute la petite troupe finit donc par abandonner, et laissa la Potter aux commandes. Son franc-parler lié à ce qu'elle savait de Pansy pourrait aider Ron.

Surtout son franc-parler.

Mais Drago décida que non, il n'allait rater pour rien au monde Ron qui se fait enguirlander par Maud. Ce genre de spectacle était bien trop beau pour être manqué.

-Je te tiens au courant de ce qu'elle lui dira, chuchota-t-il à l'attention d'Hermione, en faisant mine de se baisser pour faire ses lacets qu'il venait de défaire à l'aide de sa baguette.

Hermione le regarda quelques secondes, puis haussa les épaules. Elle commença à rejoindre Ginny, puis se retourna vers Drago.

-Je veux tout savoir, lui murmura-t-elle en insistant sur le « tout ». Maud ne va pas prendre de pincettes, et j'aimerai bien connaître la réaction de Ron…

Dans un soucis de discrétion, Drago ne lui répondit pas, mais essaya d'être le plus expressif dans le regard qu'il lui lança. Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil, puis se hâta de rejoindre les autres.

Le Serpentard appuya nonchalamment son pied sur le banc des Serdaigle, et tendit l'oreille vers ses deux amis.

-… quand elle te tourne autour celle là ?

-Mais je sais pas !

-Ne me dis pas « je sais pas », l'interrompit Maud, menaçante.

-Maud… soupira Ron. Je te dis que je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi du comment.

-A d'autres ! Et tu vas me dire que tu n'as pas remarqué l'état dans lequel est Pans' à cause de ça ?

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que Pansy à a voir avec Lavande ??

-Sombre crétin… soupira Maud.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu raconte mais…

-Mais elle a tout à voir ! s'égosilla la Potter, les nerfs à vifs.

-Depuis quand Pansy à a voir avec le fait que Lavande me tourne autour ? s'époumona à son tour Ron.

-Elle crève de jalousie espèce de Veracrasse ! siffla Maud.

-Lavande ne volera pas mon amitié, je passerai toujours autant de temps avec vous ! Est-ce que Harry ou Hermione me font des crises de jalousie ?

-Trop, c'est trop, soupira bruyamment Maud.

Drago l'entendit ranger ses affaires vivement. Il se risqua à tourner la tête et vit Maud récupérer son écharpe. Celle-ci le fusilla du regard, et se rapprocha de lui à grands pas, laissant un Ron dubitatif, toujours devant son assiette de pancakes – qui comportait désormais beaucoup moins de pancakes.

-Heureusement que Ron est parfois trop con. Tu étais l'homme le moins discret du monde. Je t'ai vu défaire tes lacets, marmonna-t-elle.

-Tu comprends bien que je n'avais aucune envie de manquer ça, ricana Drago.

-Oui, mais ce que je comprends surtout, c'est que tu n'as pas assimilé le fait que je voulais lui parler seule.

-Et pour faire quoi de plus franchement ? ria Drago.

Maud darda sur lui un regard noir, et continua d'avancer plus rapidement, le dépassant ainsi. Drago dut trottiner pour revenir à sa hauteur.

-Eh ! J'ai blessé ton égo ou quoi ? se moqua le blond.

-Mon égo se porte très bien sans toi, merci.

Et elle continua sa route, la tête haute, sans aucun regard pour Drago. Ce dernier se mit à rire soudainement au milieu de la Grande Salle, s'attirant les regards surpris des autres élèves. Il reprit son sérieux et regarda sa montre. Il jura quant il vit qu'il allait être en retard s'il ne se dépêchait pas d'aller en métamorphose. McGonagall allait le tuer s'il arrivait encore en retard.

oOo

Machinalement, Hermione remit sa manche en place. C'était devenu un tic pour elle. Elle voulait s'assurer que personne ne verrait la marque qui s'était installée sur son bras. Pour le moment, l'hiver lui imposait des gros pulls qui étaient plutôt pratiques pour camoufler sa cicatrice, mais elle ignorait comment elle ferai une fois l'été arrivée. Tant pis, elle aviserait. Des sorts de camouflage existaient sûrement, et elle se promit de se renseigner à leurs propos la prochaine fois qu'elle irait à la bibliothèque.

-Hermione ! appela Harry en claquant des doigts devant son visage pour la faire revenir parmi eux.

La brune reprit soudainement ses esprits et secoua la tête. Lupin était en train de faire rentrer les élèves dans la classe, et sans l'aide de Harry, elle aurait très bien pu rester toute seule plantée comme une idiote devant la classe. Elle souffla un « merci » à son meilleur ami, et le suivit dans la classe.

-Ron n'est toujours pas là ? demanda-t-elle à Harry, en remarquant l'absence du rouquin.

-Tu crois que Maud l'a séquestré ? plaisanta-t-il.

-La connaissant, ce serai possible… Oh, le voilà.

Ron venait d'entrer dans la salle, légèrement débraillé. Il présenta rapidement ses excuses à Lupin qui lui fit un petit signe de la tête. Rapidement, il s'assit à côté de Harry, juste derrière Hermione qui occupait la place du premier rang. Le brun le regarda de haut en bas, longuement.

-Tu as du rouge à lèvres sur le menton, finit-il par chuchoter.

Ron rougit violement et frotta la trace avec sa manche.

-C'est bon là ? marmonna-t-il.

-Oui, pouffa Harry. Je serai quand même curieux de savoir qui t'as fait cette marque.

-Je te demande toi quand tu as des suçons dans le cou ? se marra Ron en retour.

Et puis il grimaça en se rappelant que la fille qui lui faisait des suçons dans le cou, c'était Ginny.

-Ouais, nan, j'ai rien dit…

-Taisez vous ! chuchota Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard rieur, et se concentrèrent sur le cours. Lupin était en train de leur expliquer ce qu'ils allaient faire durant l'heure : se ré-entraîner aux patronus. Si tout le monde était déjà censé savoir les maîtriser, le professeur préférait être sûr que tout était bien acquis.

-Vous allez tous passer les uns après les autres devant la classe, et effectuer le sortilège du patronus Normalement, ça devrait être une formalité, mais c'est

un sortilège très important. Une fois que ce sera fait, on étudiera la communication via les patronus. Je vous en parlerai plus en détails une fois cet exercice passé. Bien.

Lupin parcourra la classe du regard, et reprit la parole.

-Alors… Seamus ? Vous commencez.

Seamus se leva, marcha jusqu'au bureau et tendit sa baguette devant lui. Il ferma les yeux, concentré et dit d'une voix forte :

- _Spero Patronum_ !

Dans un filet bleuté, un renard sortit de la baguette de Seamus et se mit à courir partout dans la salle, sous les yeux toujours aussi émerveillés des élèves. Ils avaient beau être en sixième année, les patronus restaient quelque chose de magnifique. Hermione avait toujours adoré cela. Le sien, une petite loutre, la faisait toujours craquer.

Les autres élèves défilèrent les uns après les autres, enchaînant les patronus. Lupin les regardaient passer avec un petit air fier, et ne manquait pas de les féliciter à chacun de leurs passages. Dean passa, et ce fut le tour d'Hermione de passer. Confiante, puisque c'était un sortilège qu'elle maîtrisait très bien – comme tous les autres – elle se leva à son tour, et se dirigea vers l'estrade.

Arrivée devant la classe, elle fut prise de frissons. Son pressentiment revenait à la charge, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Son corps se tendait de plus en plus, et sa main devint crispée sur sa baguette. Lupin dû croire qu'elle stressait de passer devant les autres, alors il lui fit un petit sourire encourageant. Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de le détromper, puisqu'elle brandit sa baguette devant elle, et pensa très fort au jour où elle avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard. C'était toujours ce souvenir là qu'elle utilisait. Elle ferma les yeux, repassant la scène dans sa tête et tendit sa baguette.

- _Spero Patronum_ , murmura-t-elle.

Lentement, elle rouvrit les yeux, s'attendant à voir une petite loutre argentée gambader partout dans la salle. Mais tout ce qu'elle vit, ce fut une trentaine de pairs d'yeux fixés sur elle, et pas la moindre brume argentée.

-Je… J'ai fait co… comme d'habitude pourtant, balbutia-t-elle, sans comprendre en jetant des regards paniqués à Lupin.

Elle avait déjà peur de l'échec. Mais là, elle était persuadée que ça ne venait pas d'une erreur de sa part. Son ventre se tordit encore un peu plus, comme pour confirmer ce qu'elle pensait.

Mais Lupin et le reste de la classe ne savait pas. Ni Harry et Ron qui le jetait d'ailleurs des regards interrogatifs. Les autres la dévisageait aussi étrangement. Hermione Granger qui échouait à un exercice, qu'elle connaissait en plus, ce n'était pas commun. Lupin décida de la rassurer, et lui proposa de retenter, avec un autre souvenir. Hermione tendit à nouveau sa baguette devant elle, pensa très fort à la bataille d'oreiller qui s'était déroulée un mois plus tôt.

- _Spero Patronum_ , dit-elle la voix tremblante, les yeux ouverts cette fois-ci.

Rien. Pas même une toute petite fumée. Rien.

- _Spero Patronum_ !

Toujours rien.

Elle paniqua. Son corps commençait à trembler, et le sol tangua sous ses pieds. Non. Non, ce n'était pas fini, elle le savait. Elle était parfaitement capable de faire un patronus. Alors pourquoi aucune loutre ne sautait dans la salle ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas retournée à sa place après avoir brillamment effectué le sortilège ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait contre elle ainsi ?

Elle réfléchit à un autre souvenir… Drago ! Son premier baiser avec lui, et la joie qu'elle avait ressentie !

- _Spero Patronum_ ! cria-t-elle, les joues rouges, les yeux embués.

Rien. Elle réessaya, encore, la voix plus forte, mais aussi cassée.

- _Spero Patronum_ !

Un autre souvenir. Vite. Son dernier anniversaire.

- _Spero Patronum_ !

Aucune fumée argentée. Aucune loutre. Rien. Toujours rien.

- _Spero Patronum_ ! hurla-t-elle cette fois, les larmes dévalant ses joues rougies.

Elle ne s'attendait même plus à ce que ça fonctionne.

Une fois de plus, elle avait eu raison. Les choses allaient empirer. Elle avait eu un mois de répit, et maintenant, les affaires reprenaient.

Brusquement, elle fut saisie d'une violente nausée, et tomba à terre. Le monde autour d'elle se flouta, et elle ne savait que trop bien ce qui allait suivre. Cette sensation de flou, elle l'avait déjà eu deux fois, et elle avait naïvement pensé que c'était les dernières. Le noir se fit autour d'elle, et les voix qui l'appelaient furent remplacées par d'autres.

Contrairement aux autres fois, elle n'était pas clouée au sol, elle n'était plus que fumée, inexistante. Elle se trouvait devant une maison, au milieu de la nuit. Des enfants déguisés courraient au loin, et Hermione comprit. Elle avait déjà vu des dizaines de fois cette scène.

-Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir !

Elle entends de loin un ricanement, puis elle se sent transportée. Elle se retrouve à l'intérieur de la maison qu'elle connaît si bien, dans ses cauchemars, comme dans sa réalité. La voir dans cet état lui fait toujours aussi mal au cœur. Mais elle n'a pas le choix, elle doit regarder. Jusqu'au bout.

Il y a une détonation, et la voix de James Potter retentit à nouveau.

-Va-t'en, tu as compris ? Va-t'en !

Hermione est en haut de l'escalier de la maison, et elle ne peut qu'observer, horrifiée, James tomber comme un pantin après que la formule de mort ai été impitoyablement prononcée. Elle voudrait hurler, mais quand elle essaie, rien ne sort. Elle ne peut être que spectatrice, et ça la tue.

Voldemort avance, et Hermione sait ce qui va se passer. Elle sait qui il cherche, et qui il va tuer. De force, elle se sent emmenée vers la chambre d'enfant où la mère de Harry est postée devant le berceau de son fils, en le protégeant, les bras tendus.

-Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas Harry…

Hermione voudrait se boucher les oreilles, fermer ses yeux, et disparaître. Elle ne veut plus entendre Lily Potter supplier ainsi, tout en sachant que c'est vain. Elle est condamnée à regarder la suite, à être le témoin de cette horreur.

-Pousse-toi espèce d'idiote… Allez pousse toi…

-Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez moi si vous voulez, tuez moi à sa place…

Elle donnerai tout pour partir, pour ne pas être forcée de revoir ça encore une fois. C'est pire que ses cauchemars. Là, elle ressent. Là, elle se rend compte au

moment où elle le voit. Là, elle ne réalise pas à son réveil.

La voix du Lord se fait plus dure, plus froide et plus sifflante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Impitoyable.

-C'est mon dernier avertissement…

Et pour la dernière fois, Lily le supplie, avec la force du désespoir.

-Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie… Ayez pitié… Ayez pitié… Pas mon fils ! Je vous en supplie… Je ferai ce que vous voudrez.

- _Avada Kedavra_ !

La voix n'est pas la même. La voix est au pluriel. Ce n'est pas que Voldemort qui a lancé le sort. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre. Une femme, Hermione en est sûre. Hermione en a peur. L'éclair vert surgit, le noir se fait autour de la jeune fille. Mais elle ne se réveille pas. Au loin, elle ne peut que la voir. La silhouette, toujours aussi cassante. Entourée de vapeur verte, elle s'avance, elle tourne autour de la pauvre Hermione, en ricanant. Et puis elle disparaît, ne laissant que son rire transperçant derrière elle.

Pour de bon, Hermione sombre.

oOo

 _Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'attends vraiment vos avis sur ce chapitre parce que je me suis vraiment mise dedans, et j'en suis vraiment fière. A la semaine prochaine! (N'oubliez pas la review, un petit mot, ça fait plaisir et ça prend deux minutes!)_


	18. Chapitre 18: La Belle au bois dormant

_Oui, 8 jours de retard, vous pouvez me tuer. Mais pour me faire pardonner, le chapitre est à peu près aussi long que le précédent._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir! Merci à ceux qui en ont laissé, les réponses aux anonymes sont juste ici, pour les autres, normalement je réponds en mp, dites moi si je vous ai oubliés (que je me tape la tête contre un mur)!_

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

 **Mathilde:** De rien :) tu verra bien si c'est Bellatrix ou pas ;)

 **Clarouche:** Woaw merci pour cette review longue, c'est dingue comme ça motive et ça fait super plaisir! La page facebook c'est le répertoire de fanfictions hp, non? Je suis plutôt contente que la pub ai servie :) C'est vrai que pour le moment, les personnages de Ron et Harry ne sont pas très dévelloppés mais je vais vraiment essayer de plus les inclure par la suite ( ce n'est pas encore le cas pour ce chapitre ) mais je suis vraiment contente que les personnages te plaisent ainsi que l'histoire! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!

 _Voilà, trêve de bavardages, je vous laisse avec le chapitre!_

oOo

 **Chapitre 18 :** La Belle au bois dormant.

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas. Comment les choses avaient déraillées ainsi ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour en arriver là ? C'était toujours aussi flou dans sa tête. Les questions se bousculaient, les unes après les autres, sans grande logique. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi des cauchemars ? Pourquoi Tom Jedusor ? Dans quel but ? Quels risques ? Quelles retombées sur sa vie ? Pourquoi des visions ? Pourquoi cette femme, pourquoi Bellatrix ? Pourquoi un serpent ? Pourquoi le meurtre des Potter ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Sa vie n'était plus qu'un gigantesque « pourquoi ? ».

Deux jours qu'elle s'était réveillée à l'infirmerie, dans un état second. Elle n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis. C'était plus simple de rester cloîtrée dans son silence. Pour une fois, elle avait choisi la simplicité, sans vraiment réfléchir. Les autres ne comprenait pas, et continuait de venir la voir, jours après jours. Il ne se passait pas deux heures sans que quelqu'un ne vienne tenter d'arracher quelques mots à la pauvre Hermione, murée dans un silence de mort. Elle restait étendue sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, le regard vitreux mais les méninges qui continuaient de fonctionner. Les mêmes questions continuaient de s'entasser, et elle ressassait, toujours plus.

« Pourquoi ? »

oOo

Son poing frappa le mur et passa à quelques centimètres du visage de Blaise. Blaise qui n'avait d'ailleurs rien demandé, et qui panique légèrement en voyant que cet uppercut n'avait pas du tout calmé son meilleur ami. Alors quoi, il manquait de se faire défigurer, mais en plus ça n'avait aucun effet thérapeutique ?

-Euh, tu sais mec, si taper dans des murs ne t'aide pas, tu peux arrêter là hein, pas besoin de s'embêter.

Drago jeta un regard noir qui dissuada Blaise de continuer. Le blond repartit de plus belle, à faire les cents pas au milieu de la salle sombre dans laquelle ils étaient tous depuis une heure. Réunion de crise. Parce qu'ils étaient tous là. Sauf Hermione. Ce qui expliquait aussi les couleurs sombre et l'ambiance déprimante de la Salle sur Demande, parce que c'était Drago qui l'avait ouverte. Et franchement, quand il était dans cet état là, c'était une mauvaise idée.

Pansy finit par craquer la première, et se leva brusquement de sa chaise pour agripper avec violence le bras de Drago.

-C'est bon, t'as fini ? Que tu sois inquiet, certes, mais assieds toi et fais comme nous : ferme là.

-Ferme là ? Tu veux que je la ferme Pansy ? Très bien.

Furieux, il dégagea son bras, et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie de la pièce. Pansy le regarda s'éloigner, puis sortit simplement sa baguette.

- _Petrificus Totalus_ , dit-elle d'une voix claire, la baguette pointée vers Drago.

Ce dernier se figea sans avoir eu le temps de se retourner, et tomba au sol lourdement. La brune le regarda avec un sourire de satisfaction plaqué sur le visage, puis rejoignit son corps inanimé. Elle se pencha au dessus du visage figé de Drago.

-Ecoute moi bien espèce d'abruti à la chevelure peroxydée. Hermione n'a pas besoin que tu sois dans cet état là. D'ailleurs, ça ne va rien t'apporter du tout de te faire un sang d'encre comme ça. Ni à elle aussi. On ne sait pas ce qu'elle a, et ce n'est pas en passant la voir tous les jours pour la harceler de questions qu'on va le savoir. Je parie qu'elle vous voit très bien, qu'elle vous entend très bien, mais qu'elle est ailleurs. Hermione est dans son monde, au milieu de tout un tas de questions sur ce qui l'a amené à cette foutue infirmerie, quoi que ce soit. Tu la connait, mais tu laisses tes émotions prendre le dessus, et tu fais n'importe quoi. Tu deviens sentimental Dray, et c'est pas bon du tout. Ca te va très mal au teint.

Les autres avaient presque retenu leurs souffles. Drago qui se faisait reprendre par Pansy, ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau, mais là c'était différent. Beaucoup plus sérieux.

-Et vous, c'est pareil, siffla-t-elle en se retournant, semblant se souvenir de la présence des autres. Foutez-lui la paix. Souvenez vous qu'on a affaire à Hermione.

Elle se releva, et épousseta son uniforme. Son regard se porta une dernière fois sur Drago, et elle marmonna un _Finite Incantatem_. Celui-ci se releva, presque penaud. Il savait qu'il laissait trop ses émotions déborder, et que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose. Mais il était beaucoup trop inquiet pour faire semblant. Le masque était tombé.

oOo

La blancheur presque effrayante de l'infirmerie frappa Hermione. Tout était blanc. Le sol, le mur, les lits, le linge, l'uniforme de Pomfresh et même les rideaux. Seuls les flacons de potions et leurs contenus dénotaient au milieu de toute cette blancheur. Le plafond commençait même à lui faire mal aux yeux à force de le fixer. C'était tout ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées : river ses yeux sur le plafond, et se perdre dans ses pensées. Etrangement, aucune personne n'était venue la déranger, contrairement aux jours précédents. Selon ses observations, cela faisait désormais cinq jours qu'elle était dans ce lit, et trois jours que plus personne ne venait. Quatre fois déjà qu'elle avait observé du coin de l'œil le soleil se coucher, et qu'elle regardait sans retenue la lune lorsque plus personne ne traînait dans l'infirmerie pour la voir bouger.

C'était tout ce qu'elle faisait la nuit car Hermione refusait de dormir. Toutes ses forces étaient rassemblées en vue d'un objectif : ne pas fermer les yeux, ne pas sombrer. Elle en avait peur. Encore plus qu'avant.

Elle entendit vaguement la porte s'ouvrir. Sans doute un énième élève qui avait consommé une pastille de gerbe pour éviter un quelconque cours. Rien de bien intéressant en somme. De toute manière, plus grand-chose n'intéressait Hermione. Sauf peut être le plafond. Elle ne tourna pas la tête, ne cilla pas, et continua de fixer le même point.

-Eh bien Miss Granger. Ce qu'on raconte est donc vrai, vous êtes semblable à un légume.

Son repos fut, comme d'habitude, de courte durée. Elle qui avait fini par penser qu'ils avaient compris qu'elle ne bougerai pas, voilà qu'ils envoyaient Rogue.

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de détacher son regard du plafond, ni de donner signe de vie. Elle resta là, amorphe, les yeux dans le vide, et le corps immobile à attendre qu'il continue son petit manège. Le maître des potions s'approcha du lit de la Gryffondor, et Hermione pu entendre un tabouret crisser sur le sol immaculé de l'infirmerie. Elle distingua un bruissement de cape, puis plus rien. Rogue avait sans doute dû s'asseoir, et elle imagina sans peine le regard probablement dédaigneux qu'il devait poser sur elle à ce moment là.

Après quelques secondes de silence qu'Hermione savoura, il finit par reprendre la parole, la voix sèche, dénuée de toute émotion.

-Les rumeurs vont bon train sur votre présence ici. J'espère qu'elles sont fausses, et que vous prenez bien vos… Précautions avec mon filleul, termina-t-il après avoir reniflé de mépris.

Alors comme ça, on l'imaginait enceinte ? Hermione ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé ce qu'on penserait d'elle, étendue dans son lit. Mais au fond, elle s'en fichait, non ? Rogue continua de parler, de la même voix cassante.

-De plus, les nausées et vos cauchemars ne feraient pas bon ménage.

Pour la première fois depuis cinq jours, Hermione réagit. Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers le professeur de potions, qui la toisait de son éternel regard sombre. Comment savait-il ? Qui lui avait appris ? Drago n'aurait pas fait ça quand même… Ou alors Maud ? Qui avait vendu la mèche bon sang !

-Oh rassurez vous Granger, ce n'est ni mon filleul, ni ma filleule qui m'a mis au courant, commenta Rogue, comme s'il lisait dans les pensées d'Hermione. Le directeur a cru bon de m'informer.

Dumbledore ? C'était Dumbledore qui avait dit… Dit quoi d'ailleurs exactement ? Est-ce que Rogue savait des choses qu'elle ignorait ? Que savait-il des reliques de la nuit ? Et surtout, pourquoi lui ? McGonagall est-elle au courant, elle ?

-Arrêtez de réfléchir Granger. J'entends les rouages de votre cerveau d'ici. Vous êtes pathétique.

Pathétique ? A ce point là ? On la croyait enceinte, puis l'on disait qu'elle était pathétique… Soit.

-Je vous veux sur pieds, demain. Vous me ferez le plaisir de retourner en cours, et de donner signe de vie à mon filleul. Cet idiot n'est plus

capable de réaliser une potion convenablement depuis que vous êtes ici. Ressaisissez-vous Granger.

Le tabouret crissa à nouveau sur le sol, et Rogue se leva. Hermione, elle, ne bougea pas.

-Cachots, demain, dix-huit heures. N'amenez pas d'affaires, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Seule votre tête vous servira.

En un bruissement de cape, il fit sèchement demi-tour, et marcha vers la sortie. Hermione ne le retint pas, ne lui posa pas de questions, et resta toujours aussi immobile. La voix sèche du maître des potions retentit une dernière fois lorsqu'il était sur le point de sortir :

-Et par pitié, arrangez vos cheveux.

La porte claqua. Le silence refit surface dans l'infirmerie, mais pour une fois, Hermione n'en était pas heureuse. Elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux en réalisant à quel point Rogue avait touché juste. Elle était pathétique, c'était vrai. Elle réfléchissait trop, c'était vrai. Elle devait se ressaisir, c'était vrai aussi. Et ses cheveux avaient besoin d'être arrangés, c'était totalement vrai.

Son rire était faible, victime du premier son qu'elle émettait depuis cinq jours. Sa gorge lui faisait mal, mais le rire la gagna. D'abord nerveux, puis rapidement incontrôlable. Elle riait, toute seule, dans son lit et ses draps blancs. Et puis sans savoir comment, ses hoquets de rire se transformèrent en sanglots, et les draps immaculés de l'infirmerie devinrent vite trempés par ses larmes.

Elle pleura ainsi pendant longtemps, recroquevillée dans son lit, se fondant presque dans le blanc de l'infirmerie tant les draps étaient enroulés autour d'elle, formant une coquille protectrice que nul n'aurait su briser.

Elle pleura jusqu'à voir le cinquième coucher de soleil.

Et puis elle ferma les yeux.

oOo

Drago tapait nerveusement du pied devant la salle de potion. Maud avait débarqué dans la salle commune quelques minutes plus tôt en criant qu'Hermione était sortie de l'infirmerie et qu'elle l'avait vu dans la Grande Salle. Drago s'y était précipité mais lorsqu'il était arrivé, les Gryffondors étaient déjà repartis. Il espérait qu'Hermione viendrait au cours de potions. Elle ne manquerait pas plus de cours, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est bon, détends toi, elle va venir. Pour rien au monde elle ne prendrait plus de retard que ce qu'elle a déjà, souffla Pansy.

Le blond se contenta d'un grognement en guise de réponse. Il retrouverait son éloquence lorsqu'Hermione sera devant lui en chair et en os… Après quelques minutes à attendre devant la salle, Maud arriva, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Drago se redressa soudainement, et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

-Oui, elle arrive, dit simplement Maud.

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, Harry et Ron arrivèrent, suivis de près par une Hermione fatiguée. Fatiguée, mais bien là. Son visage se fendit en un grand sourire lorsqu'elle vit Pansy, Blaise et Drago. Surtout Drago. Elle courut, et se jeta dans ses bras, en riant.

Drago ne put retenir un sourire. Son rire lui avait manqué, ses cheveux broussailleux ou ses yeux chocolats aussi. Il était heureux de pouvoir la tenir à nouveau dans ses bras, là où tout allait bien. Hermione finit par se décoller de lui, les yeux brillants.

-Et nous alors, on fait office de meubles ? rouspéta Blaise, souriant malgré tout lui aussi.

Ni Hermione ni Drago ne répondirent, bien trop concentrés à détailler le visage de l'autre, comme à la recherche du moindre changement. Drago finit par l'embrasser tendrement, sous les sifflets des autres élèves.

-Je suis désolée, chuchota-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour… Pour ces derniers jours… J'ai été égoïste et j'ai agi n'importe comment…

-J'aimerai surtout savoir ce qui t'as mis dans cet état, répondit Drago.

Hermione pinça les lèvres.

-J'ai… Disons que trop de questions se bousculent…

-Des questions sur quoi Hermione ? Tu es restée cinq jours sur un lit à fixer le vide et à nous ignorer totalement ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le raclement de gorge de Rogue sauva la mise à Hermione. Tous les élèves se mirent en rang sans un bruit, sous le regard sévère du maître des potions.

-Aurai-je au moins l'honneur d'être tenu au courant ce soir ? chuchota Drago à Hermione alors qu'ils rentraient en classe.

Hermione hésita, puis finit par lui répondre doucement.

-Vingt-et-une heure, Salle sur Demande. Viens seul. Sachant que « seul » n'inclut pas Maud.

-Compris chef, ria Drago.

oOo

Hermione avait choisi de ne rien dire à ses amis pour le moment. Elle ne savait encore même pas ce que Rogue lui voulait, et pour le moment, ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir. Toute la journée, elle avait évité les questions de ses amis, ignoré les regards curieux et pesants des autres élèves et mentit. Elle en devenait presque habituée. « Il faut que j'aille voir Rogue ce soir. » « Non, c'est juste pour rattraper les cours. » « Je ne me souviens de rien » « Non Harry, je ne me souviens même pas du sujet du cours de Lupin » « Ah bon, j'ai hurlé ? »… Bref, elle avait délibérément modifié la vérité. Bien sûr qu'elle se souvenait de tout. Du Patronus, de sa vision… Mais peu importait.

Hermione regarda sa montre. Dix-huit heure. Elle poussa la lourde porte des cachots, et pria pour en sortir vivante à la fin de la soirée. Elle avait encore Drago à aller voir.

-Professeur ? appela-t-elle.

Les cachots étaient tellement silencieux qu'elle aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Hermione s'avança un peu plus dans la salle, regardant partout autour d'elle. En réalité, elle était morte de peur. Mais hors de question de le montrer. Rogue en avait déjà assez vu à l'infirmerie.

-Pile à l'heure Granger.

Malgré tous ces efforts pour rester calme et maître d'elle-même, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sursauter lorsque la voix sèche de Rogue retentit derrière elle.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, pathétique… Reprenez-vous bon sang !

-Je ne suis pas pathétique, grinça Hermione.

-Si vous l'êtes Granger. Regardez-vous ! Vous sursautez pour un rien, vous êtes constamment sur vos gardes, vous ne vivez plus. Tout ça à cause de quelques nuits agités…

Il reprenait ce sujet là… Que savait-il exactement ? Et Merlin, pourquoi était-elle ici ?!

-Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est… finit-elle par dire.

Rogue la regarda d'un air dédaigneux.

-Vous seriez surprise. J'en sais vingt fois plus que vous sur ce sujet Granger.

-C'est pour ça que je suis ici ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir. Dumbledore vous a chargé de m'apprendre ce que c'est ?

-Non.

La réponse claqua, sèche. Les épaules d'Hermione s'affaissèrent, et elle s'asseya sur le premier tabouret à côté d'elle, dépitée.

-Alors qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Dumbledore jouait déjà aux devinettes avec moi, vous aussi maintenant ? Quel est le but de tout ça, finit-elle d'un air las.

-Qu'est ce qu'il vous est arrivé dans le cours de Lupin ? Personne ne sait pourquoi vous avez finit à l'infirmerie.

-Vous répondez à ma question par une autre question.

-Répondez Granger.

Le visage de Rogue était toujours aussi impassible, toujours aussi froid. Rien ne passait, même pas une once d'émotion. Hermione se décida à répondre après un court instant de silence.

-J'ai eu une autre vision.

-« Autre » ? demanda Rogue en haussant un sourcil. Vous en avez déjà eu ?

-Dumbledore ne vous a pas dit ?

-Vous répondez à ma question par une autre question, cingla Rogue en reprenant ses mots.

Hermione étouffa un rire nerveux. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Maud dans ses moments là.

-Oui, finit-elle par dire. Deux. Elles remontent à il y environ un mois.

Rogue marmonna quelque chose que la brune ne réussit pas à entendre.

-Pardon ?

-Continuez Granger.

-Vous me parlez de mes visions, mais vous ne savez même pas ce que sont mes cauchemars. Procédons par ordre..

-Croyez-vous vraiment que je ne sais rien ? Dumbledore m'a montré vos rêves Granger. Ne me prenez pas pour un ignorant, renifla Rogue.

La jeune fille aurait pu s'offusquer, mais elle était habituée à Rogue et à ses remarques cinglantes. Ce qui l'intriguait, c'était de savoir exactement ce qu'il savait sur elle. Y compris ce qu'elle ignorait encore. Et surtout, pourquoi elle était là.

-Allez droit au but. Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore vous a dit ? demanda-t-elle.

-Vous cauchemardez depuis quasiment deux mois. J'ai vu vos cauchemars grâce à la pensine. Vous êtes une relique de la nuit, énuméra-t-il, impassible.

-Et qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

-Vous savez probablement ce qu'est l'occlumancie.

Bien sûr qu'elle savait. Et Rogue en était parfaitement conscient. Mais quel était le rapport avec elle ?

-L'occlumancie est l'art de protéger son esprits des interventions extérieures, récita Hermione.

Rogue soupira.

-Oubliez vos livres Granger. Mais oui, c'est à peu près ça. Et vous êtes ici pour apprendre à vous en servir contre vos visions.


	19. Chapitre 19: Fermez votre esprit

_**Attention, NDA assez longue mais plutôt importante. SI vous avez la flemme (ce que je comprends parfaitement), lisez ce qui est en gras, c'est l'essentiel :)**_

 _Comme vous l'avez vu ces derniers temps, c'est assez rare que je poste le chapitre promis du mercredi tous les fameux mercredis à l'heure. Souvent, il y a quelques jours de retard voire carrément un chapitre une semaine sur deux. Sauf que bon, à chaque fois vous attendez une date, et je vous publie jamais ça à l'heure doooonc pour les vacances d'été, **je change le rythme de publication à un chapitre un mercredi sur deux** , ce qui fait que vous avez votre chapitre ce mercredi, puis le suivant deux semaines plus tard._

 _Je sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre comme réactions, mais sachez que je préfère vraiment faire comme ça, plutôt que de vous promettre quelque chose que je ne tiendrai pas. En soit, je vais continuer à bosser sur les chapitres pour finir un chapitre par semaine et prendre de l'avance au max pour la rentrée._

 _ **Pour moi, écrire ne doit pas devenir une corvée** , une obligation, au contraire, **ça reste un passe-temps et quelque chose que j'aime faire**. Je ne veux pas avoir à me forcer, ou à me presser pour vous sortir un chapitre dont je ne serai même pas satisfaite. Cette histoire est un peu mon gros bébé, et je tiens vraiment à la faire correctement, et ne pas vous sortir des chapitres courts et de mauvaise qualité juste pour vous dire "les gars, faites pas la gueule, vous avez un chapitre par semaine". C'est pas comme ça que ça doit fonctionner pour moi, et je pense que ce sera mieux pour vous aussi!_

 _Je tiens aussi à vous dire qu'en parallèle, je bosse sur des OS (pour des concours ou autres) et qu'ils seront tous dispos sur mon profil (vous avez peut être vu mon dernier OS "_ Singing in the rain _". Si non, n'hésitez pas!) sachant que cette histoire est ma priorité._

 _Mon désir de prendre de l'avance est aussi motivé par autre chose: j'ai une bêta depuis au moins deux bons mois qui attend toujours son chapitre à corriger, sauf que je ne peux jamais lui envoyer, faute d'avance. Déjà que les trois-quarts du temps, je suis en retard, je ne peux pas me permettre de vous faire attendre encore plus. Donc retenez bien que **le temps que je me laisse en plus entre chaque publications n'est pas pour faire joli: c'est** **pour améliorer mon histoire, tenir mes promesses et vous servir des chapitres de qualité**. Vous l'avez aussi remarqué, les derniers chapitres sont beaucoup plus longs, c'est totalement voulu de ma part, et je souhaite m'en tenir à ce format qui est quand même plus satisfaisant, pour vous comme pour moi. Sauf que chapitres plus longs = plus de temps à les écrire._

 _Bravo à ceux qui ont lus jusqu'au bout, et un gros merci à tout ceux qui ajoutent en suivi, en favoris, ou bien qui review ça me fait super plaisir, et ça motive pour la suite :) J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, et que vous continuerez à suivre l'histoire ;)_

 ** _Fin de la NDA de dix mètres de longs que vous n'étiez pas obligés de lire :')_**

 ** _Hormis tout ceci, merci à Enola qui a enfin pû corriger le chapitre (depuis le temps qu'elle attends en plus) et bonne lecture à vous!_**

oOo

 **Chapitre 19 :** Fermez votre esprit.

 _-Vous savez probablement ce qu'est l'occlumancie._ _Bien sûr qu'elle savait. Et Rogue en était parfaitement conscient. Mais quel était le rapport avec elle ?_ _-L'occlumancie est l'art de protéger son esprit des interventions extérieures, récita Hermione._ _Rogue soupira._ _-Oubliez vos livres Granger. Mais oui, c'est à peu près ça. Et vous êtes ici pour apprendre à vous en servir contre vos visions._

Apprendre l'occlumancie ? Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Bloquer son esprit… Mais le bloquer de quoi ?

-Ce n'est que deux mois après que Dumbledore se dit qu'il serait temps d'arrêter les dégâts ? attaqua-t-elle.

-Ne vous réjouissez pas trop Granger. Vous continuerez de cauchemarder, on ne peut rien faire contre ça, répliqua Rogue d'un air mauvais.

Ce fut comme si une pierre frappa Hermione à la tête. Au moins, désormais c'était dit : elle ne pouvait rien faire.

-Alors quel est l'intérêt ? soupira Hermione.

-Soulevez votre manche.

-Pardon ?

Panique à bord. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de voir son avant-bras ? Il n'avait aucune raison… Non, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas savoir… Personne ne savait. La main légèrement tremblante, elle remonta la manche de son bras droit, pour laisser à découvert…. Un avant-bras intact.

-Vous êtes content ? marmonna-t-elle.

-Cessez de me prendre pour un idiot. Le bras gauche Granger.

Merde. Ce fut le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. Désormais beaucoup moins sûre d'elle, Hermione remonta lentement sa manche gauche. Sur sa peau laiteuse était inscrit un mot : « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Les lettres étaient ancrées dans sa peau, comme si quelqu'un les avaient tracés au couteau dans sa chair. Et c'était d'ailleurs ce qu'on lui avait fait. Dans ses rêves.

Hermione détourna les yeux. Cette cicatrice la dégoûtait.

-Vous croyiez vraiment que Pomfresh était passée à côté ? Et l'on vous dit intelligente… soupira Rogue.

-Pourquoi vous vouliez vérifier si vous saviez déjà qu'elle était là ? demanda Hermione.

-Arrêtez un peu de poser des questions Granger, et laissez moi parler !

-Peut-être que si vous crachiez le morceau, je ne vous poserai pas de question, rétorqua Hermione hargneusement.

Pour la énième fois, Rogue soupira. Elle allait finir par avoir sa peau si elle continuait ainsi…

-L'occlumancie ne stoppera pas vos rêves. Mais vous pourrez limiter les dégâts comme vous dites. Par exemple, ce type d'effets secondaires, dit-il en désignant son bras. Et ceux d'après.

-Ceux d'après ?

C'était loin de la rassurer, bien loin…

-Oui. Pour le moment, vos souffrances sont uniquement psychologiques. Cette marque sur votre bras est indolore, physiquement parlant.

Hermione acquiesça lentement. Elle avait peur de la suite.

-Ca ne va pas durer. Dans quelques jours, semaines ou même mois – impossible de le prédire – vous souffrirez physiquement.

La jeune fille ne fut pas capable de prononcer le moindre mot. Ce fut comme si on avait vidé sa tête. Luna pourrait sans doute dire que c'est la faute des Nargoles qu'Hermione n'aurait même pas la force de la contredire.

Rogue continua, insensible à la détresse d'Hermione.

-En d'autres termes…

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que chaque nuit, je vais me faire torturer ? coupa Hermione, la voix blanche.

-Oui. Mais l'occlu…

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que je me réveillerai chaque matin en ayant vécu une guerre ? continua-t-elle, sourde aux mots de son professeur.

Elle n'écoutait même plus Rogue. Seule l'affreuse conclusion dansait dans sa tête : elle qui pensait avoir atteint le pire, elle en était bien loin.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que toutes les nuits, je vais devoir souffrir en silence ?

-Granger calmez-vous.

-Me calmer ?

Elle virait peu à peu à la panique. Sa voix montait vers les aigus, et elle ne fit rien pour la faire redescendre.

-Me calmer alors que vous me dites ça, en vous fichant complètement de mon état ? Hors de question que je me calme ! Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que je subi déjà chaque nuits ? Non, bien sûr, je suis ici avec vous juste parce que Dumbledore vous l'a demandé, pas vrai ? Vous m'annoncez que je vais me faire torturer toutes les nuits sans aucune compassion, et vous voulez que je me calme ?

La panique laissait doucement place à l'hystérie, et celle-ci prit possession du corps d'Hermione. Elle se leva brusquement de son tabouret, le corps tremblant de toutes parts, les yeux fuyants et l'esprit affolé.

-Je ne vis déjà plus qu'à moitié. Mes amis ne me reconnaissent plus. Je viens de passer cinq jours à l'infirmerie à fixer le vide en me posant je ne sais combien de questions suite à la vision du meurtre des parents de mon meilleur ami. Questions auxquelles je pourrai d'ailleurs avoir des réponses. Oh, mais j'oubliais, Dumbledore joue aux devinettes et me refuse ce droit à l'information ! Et ça me rend folle, peut-être plus que tout le reste. J'ai une marque sur mon bras, qui témoigne d'une guerre qui n'existe même pas ! Une marque qui me révulse dès que je la vois, mais qui s'inscrit un peu plus dans mon bras nuits après nuits. Assister à ma torture en est déjà une dont je me passerai bien ! Mais alors que je pensais déjà être au fond, vous me dites le plus normalement du monde qu'en réalité j'en suis bien loin !

Le ton montait. Elle était désormais comme possédée. Les mots sortaient, elle crachait sa peine, sa haine, son incompréhension et tout son mal-être. Rogue ne tentait même plus d'intervenir, il restait simplement là, silencieux devant son élève.

-Et malgré tout ça, vous me demandez de me calmer ?! hurla-t-elle. Vous m'avez vu hier, vous avez vu l'état dans lequel j'étais, et dont je ne suis jamais vraiment sortie ! Et vous saviez parfaitement que ce n'était pas une grossesse non désirée, j'ai d'autres choses à penser !

Un rictus commença à étirer les lèvres de Rogue.

-Et je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit drôle ! cria Hermione, furieuse.

-Je n'ai pas prétendu que ça l'était. Mais au moins, votre tête sera vide quand j'essaierai d'y rentrer.

Ces mots eurent au moins le mérite de faire taire Hermione. Elle se figea au milieu de ses gestes hystériques et sembla redescendre un peu sur Terre. Un peu seulement. Elle resta debout, en fixant d'un œil noir Rogue, cependant silencieuse comme si elle lui intimait de continuer.

-Préparez-vous, Granger. Je vais essayer de rentrer dans votre esprit dans dix secondes… Essayez de vous défendre au maximum…

Hermione ne chercha pas à comprendre. Elle commença à essayer d'ériger des barrières dans son esprit…

-Dix…

Se concentrer. Bloquer son esprit.

-Neuf…

Elle avait déjà lu des tonnes de livres dessus.

-Huit…

Et la théorie l'aiderai.

-Sept…

-Six…

Pas vrai ?

-Cinq…

Allez, bloque ton esprit, bloque ton esprit…

-Quatre…

Bloque. Ton. Esprit.

-Trois…

Et s'il arrive à passer ? Qu'est-ce qu'il verrait ?

-Deux…

Oh allez Hermione, il ne passera pas… Tu te défendras !

-Un !

La jeune fille ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose d'aussi violent. D'aussi dur. Hermione comprit rapidement que la théorie ne valait rien du tout. Rogue forçait, et elle n'avait quasiment rien pour se défendre. En fait, elle y allait un peu au hasard, envoyant valser les livres. Visiblement, ça fonctionnait un petit peu… Et puis, sans doute à force de trop penser, elle relâcha bêtement son attention.

Vraiment, c'était bête.

oOo

Vidée. Elle était complètement vidée. Rogue ne l'avait pas raté, il avait continué, encore et encore. Elle était restée deux heures dans les cachots à essayer vainement de résister aux assauts du professeur de potions. Vu le nombre de fois où elle avait échoué, Rogue avait pu assister à la vie complète d'Hermione. Il avait vu des choses dont personne n'était au courant. Comme par exemple, les crises matinales d'Hermione à son réveil. Ou celles qui commençaient à pointer leur nez lorsqu'elle posait les yeux sur sa cicatrice.

Cependant, malgré le fait qu'elle était désormais vide de toute énergie, elle était fière d'elle. Avec du recul, elle savait bien que jamais elle n'aurait pu réussir du premier coup. Une chose trottait joyeusement dans sa tête : le léger sourire – léger hein – qui traînait sur le visage de Rogue après sa première intrusion. Il avait vite fait en sorte de l'effacer quand il s'était aperçu qu'Hermione le regardait étrangement. Voir Rogue sourire, c'était rarissime. La seule fois où Hermione avait pu le voir sourire, c'était lors de la répartition de Maud. Une Potter à Serpentard, c'était rare mais connaissant Maud, tous savaient que sa place était là-bas. Il n'empêche qu'elle avait fait la fierté de Rogue ce jour là. Et Hermione aurait juré voir la même petite étincelle briller dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle avait repris ses esprits. Il ne l'avait pas félicité, mais les mots qui lui furent adressés étaient de bien beaux équivalents : « Eh bien vous voyez Granger, vos livres ne vous sont pas indispensables. La preuve, vous avez réussi à me résister un temps. ».

Elle aurait pu croire qu'il tentait de la pousser à bout, si elle n'aurait pas su voir les encouragements derrière les piques qu'il lui lançait en permanence. Elle avait tenu bon en décelant cela, et deux heures plus tard, la voici qui ressortait des cachots, éreintée. Elle n'avait plus qu'une heure pour manger, puis elle avait rendez-vous avec Drago dans la Salle sur Demande… Hermione n'avait pas vraiment hâte : elle savait qu'elle devrait rendre des comptes.

oOo

Pour une fois, Drago avait réussi à venir seul. Sans une petite Maud Potter qui adorait jouer les petites fouines, puisque celle-ci lui avait dit qu'elle avait trop de devoirs. Tant mieux.

Hermione lui avait glissé au repas du soir qu'elle voulait vraiment le voir seul, et elle avait insisté pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes sur la définition du mot « seul ». Comme s'il ne savait pas parler anglais… Cette dernière finit d'ailleurs par arriver, pour une fois calme. Pas de cheveux emmêlés ou volant autour de son visage, ce qui changeait agréablement de d'habitude. Elle ne semblait pas avoir couru pour venir mais ce furent ses mains qui trahirent son stress apparent : elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les tordre dans tous les sens. Elle triturait ses doigts, tripotait ses ongles, griffait presque ses paumes et tirait sur les minuscules peaux qui restaient parfois tenaces autour de ses ongles.

-Détends-toi Granger, j'vais pas te taper, plaisanta Drago.

-Chut ! Si Rusard nous surprend… répondit Hermione à voix basse en lui faisant signe de baisser d'un ton.

-Oh, je t'en prie… Le nombre de fois qu'on est venus là…

-Là n'est pas la question ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le mur.

Drago s'approcha d'elle, et l'attrapa par les épaules. Il vint la placer juste devant le mur de la Salle sur Demande.

-En ce moment, quand c'est moi qui le fait, c'est toujours moche et sombre. Toi par contre, c'est beau.

Hermione se contenta simplement de sourire, puis ferma les yeux. Elle imagina la salle habituelle, simplement plus petite. La porte fit alors son apparition devant eux, puis les deux élèves s'y engouffrèrent sans un bruit.

Drago ne prit même pas le temps de s'asseoir et se tourna immédiatement vers Hermione, qui avait inconsciemment repris ces tics nerveux.

-Bon, alors quoi ?

La brune ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il attaque dès le début… Elle avait naïvement pensé qu'elle aurait le temps de trouver un moyen d'esquiver cette foutue conversation… Encore une fois, elle s'était trompée. Hermione soupira, puis s'affala sur le canapé de derrière de manière peu élégante.

-Par où tu veux que je commence… marmonna-t-elle.

Drago s'asseya à côté d'elle sur le canapé, et Hermione installa sa tête sur ses genoux, pour essayer un peu de faire passer plus simplement ce moment qu'elle redoutait.

-Commence peut être pas le début… Par tout ce que je ne sais pas en somme.

Tout ce qu'il ne savait pas… Le début… Hermione soupira. C'était cette cicatrice le début.

-Il y a plus d'un mois… En fait, j'ai remarqué ça pour la première fois le jour de la bataille d'oreillers, tu te souviens ?

-Comment oublier… Satanée Pansy, bougonna Drago en se souvenant son égalité parfaite avec l'héritière Parkinson.

-Oui, bref. Quand je me suis changée pour y aller… J'ai vu une marque sur mon bras. Des… Des traces, comme si je m'étais éraflée le bras… À ce moment là, c'était encore très flou, et je me suis pas inquiétée. Mais… Les jours ont passés, et vous avez tous vu et surtout cru que j'allais mieux. En soit, je n'avais pas de nouvelles visions, les cauchemars continuaient, mais je ne vous ai montré que ça. De jours en jours, je voyais la marque se graver un peu plus dans mon bras et je me suis vite rendue compte que c'était pas une éraflure. Les traces floues ont laissés place à des lettres. Douze pour être exacte.

-Quoi ?

Drago la scrutait de ses iris gris, l'air inquiet. Lentement, Hermione remonta sa manche, comme elle l'avait fait avec Rogue. Les yeux auparavant plissés de Drago s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il lu les mots : « Sang de Bourbe ».

-J'étais mal, vraiment, et je vous l'ai caché. Je m'excuserai pas pour ça, je sais que c'était stupide, mais... Ca me semblait être la meilleure solution.

-Ca ne l'était pas Hermione, quand est-ce que tu le comprendras ? l'interrompit Drago.

-Je sais, coupa Hermione d'un geste de la main. Mais ce qui est fait, est fait. Pendant un mois, hormis cette foutue cicatrice, rien. Le calme plat. Pas une seule vision, pas un étourdissement. Mais pourtant j'étais sur mes gardes. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Le calme avant la tempête en fait. C'était ça !

Et si je me suis retrouvée à l'infirmerie, c'était justement parce que la tempête avait fini par se déchaîner.

-Le cours de Lupin ?

La voix de Drago était aussi lasse que celle d'Hermione. Il devenait blasé de toutes ces cachotteries.

-Oui. J'ai eu une autre vision, poursuivit Hermione. Mais c'était… Vraiment différent des deux précédentes. Je revoyais… Je revoyais le meurtre des Potter.

Le blond sursauta. Hermione décida de ne pas y prêter attention, et continua son récit. Maintenant qu'elle avait commencé, elle savait qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas. Sinon elle jetterait l'éponge.

-Juste avant de sombrer, j'ai paniqué. Je sais pas si ma vision et mon hystérie étaient liés, mais il s'est passé un truc de vraiment étrange… On devait faire le sortilège du patronus et…

-Je sais, coupa Drago. Harry et Ron nous ont expliqué. Tu était incapable de refaire le sortilège, de produire ne serait-ce qu'un patronus incorporel.

-Oui. Mais c'est pas normal ! Je _devais_ réussir. J'avais tout, les souvenirs heureux, la volonté, le sort, la baguette, le mouvement, tout ! Je comprends pas, je comprends toujours pas ! Et de là, j'ai paniqué, et j'ai sombré.

La jeune fille déglutit. À travers les mots, elle le revivait. C'était horrible, mais nécessaire. Alors courageusement, elle reprit le cours de son récit. Elle expliqua toutes les sensations qui l'avaient envahies pendant qu'elle assistait, impuissante, au meurtre des parents de son meilleur ami. Et puis elle raconta l'infirmerie, ses nuits blanches passées à fixer la lune lorsque personne ne la regardait. Elle raconta sa peur de dormir, puis la visite de Rogue. Son désespoir, ses nerfs qui avaient finis par craquer. Le rendez-vous avec le professeur de potions, les questions toujours sans réponses, le mystère qui continue de l'entourer et ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. L'origine de sa cicatrice, et la manière dont les choses allaient continuer d'aller crescendo. Hermione raconta la séance d'occlumancie, les progrès tellement durs à faire, la lenteur de l'enseignement de cet art.

Elle lui confia ses peurs, ses doutes, ses questions. Comme avant, comme lorsqu'aucune barrière ne s'était dressée entre eux. Drago l'écoutait, acquiesçait lorsqu'il fallait, et la rassurait lorsqu'elle en avait besoin. Elle parlait, encore et encore, elle vidait tout. Et lui, il lui caressait inlassablement les cheveux, pour donner un semblant de normalité à leurs vies désordonnées.

Arriva un moment où les mots n'avaient plus leur place, où les lèvres se rencontrèrent et où les habits tombèrent à terre. Ce n'était plus de la normalité qu'ils recherchaient dans ces gestes d'amour : c'était un échappatoire.

oOo

Un rire résonna dans l'habitacle froid et dénué d'âme. C'était un ricanement aussi gelé que l'endroit où il avait fait écho. Un rire vide de sentiment ou de réel amusement qui faisait froid dans le dos. Et la personne qui l'avait produit n'était pas mieux : une silhouette cassante, droite, sombre et froide. Mais aussi atrocement impérieuse. Sa voix était sans doute une de celle qui vous ferait plier. Vous courberiez l'échine rien qu'à l'entente des notes cassées qu'elle produit.

Elle voyait les progrès tant désirés. Elle voyait l'avancement, l'approchement de la félicité. L'objectif n'était pas perdu de vue, bien au contraire. Le désir de l'immortalité était toujours là. Il pendait entre les mots, les regards, et les sorts. Il menait leurs vies et les régissaient sans pitié.

Mais si l'on regardait bien, il était tout aussi ironique, non ? Pour l'atteindre, il fallait mourir une première fois.


	20. Chapitre 21: Les bandes de cire

_Booooooon. Depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre sur cette histoire? Longtemps. Je sais, c'était les vacances, j'étais censée bosser dessus, prendre plus de temps, etc... Au final, j'ai très peu consacré de temps à NH._

 _MAIS j'ai posté à la place deux autres OS donc je suis assez contente, dont un qui a eu un assez chouette succès auquel je ne m'attendais pas, et un autre qui n'a pas eu de réactions, dommage, c'est mon préféré... Si vous voulez voir de quoi je parle, allez jeter un coup d'oeil à mon profil._

 _Je l'ai annoncé sur Twitter (pseudo sur mon profil) il me semble et dans les OS que j'ai publiés, mais je le refais ici : Night Hallow n'aura plus de rythme de publication. Rien, nada. Juste un chapitre lorsqu'il sera achevé et corrigé. Je dois pas mal bosser cette année et j'ai parfois - bien trop souvent à mon goût - un syndrome de la page blanche assez collant. Je pense qu'il y en aura un par mois environ, plus souvent si ça vient, ou peut être moins souvent si j'ai d'autres OS en même temps. J'ai pleins d'idées. Pleins._

 _Bref, enfin il est là, ce cher chapitre auquel j'ai consacré autant de temps à écrire, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Un énorme merci à Moony, qui a corrigé ce chapitre malgré les problèmes de logiciels et qui me donne de précieux conseils !_

 _Enjoy !_

 **Chapitre 21 :** Les bandes de cire vengeresses.

Drago regardait pensivement Hermione dormir. De l'extérieur, personne n'aurait pu deviner ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Elle avait l'air tellement calme… Difficile de croire qu'elle cauchemardait à ne plus en finir. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de la situation. Naïvement, il avait vraiment cru qu'elle allait mieux, que les choses s'étaient tassées, et que bientôt tout ceci serait derrière eux. Sauf que les derniers évènements qui empiraient lui montraient bien que tout était loin de se calmer… Drago avait l'impression qu'au contraire, tout ceci ne faisait que commencer. Le pire était certainement de n'arriver à rien faire pour aider Hermione. Parfois, il avait vraiment envie de hurler contre le monde entier. Tout allait bien et il avait fallu que sa petite amie se mette à faire des rêves étranges ? Non, ça n'allait pas du tout.

À côté de lui, Hermione tressailli. Machinalement, la main de Drago passa dans ses cheveux, et il commença à les caresser distraitement. Il avait simplement envie de rester dans la Salle sur Demande jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, mais c'était loin d'être possible.

Soudain, un léger craquement retentit dans la salle. Drago se releva, les sourcils froncés. Il se figea, attentif, et tendit l'oreille. Le bruit se répéta, peut-être un peu plus fortement. Doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Hermione, il releva les draps et s'extirpa sans un bruit du lit. À pas de loup, il s'approcha de la porte, tendit la main vers la poignée…

VLAN !

-Mais ça ne va pas Blaise, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! chuchota furieusement Drago.

Ordinairement, Blaise aurait fait une remarque sur le simple caleçon dont était vêtu son ami, ou sur la présence d'Hermione enroulée dans les draps. Un sourire moqueur aurait étiré ses lèvres et ses yeux se seraient mis à pétiller de la lueur typique d'un Zabini qui est content de lui. Or, rien de tout cela n'arriva puisque Blaise avait les yeux rouges et gonflés, le teint aussi pâle qu'il le pouvait et semblait prêt à s'effondrer si Drago ne lui infligeait ne serait-ce qu'une simple pichenette.

Comme un zombie, il se dirigea faiblement vers un pouf et s'affala dessus. Drago se rapprocha doucement de lui, inquiet pour son ami. Il posa maladroitement une main sur son épaule, dans un vain effort pour le consoler. Drago n'était pas vraiment habitué à réconforter les gens, alors il tenta de faire comme lorsqu'Hermione le faisait : il se mit à tapoter l'épaule de Blaise et garda un peu le silence, pour laisser le temps au métis de se décider à lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. Ce dernier prit finalement la parole après quelques instants de silence maladroit.

-Daphnée m'a quitté.

Super, il ne manquait plus que ça. Si Drago récapitulait, il avait donc une petite amie victime de cauchemards qui lui faisaient perdre la tête, deux abrutis qui se démêlaient avec des sentiments que tout le monde sauf eux savaient réciproques, un parrain qui jouait le rôle d'Obi-Wan Kenobi - Hermione lui avait fait découvrir Star Wars l'été précédent et il avait adoré - en nettement moins sympathique et maintenant un meilleur ami en plein chagrin d'amour. Et bien sûr, c'était à lui, pourtant peu doué avec la notion de sentiments qui devait consoler et gérer tout ce petit monde.

Merveilleux.

oOo

Hermione était accoudée au rebord de la fenêtre de son dortoir depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes, à regarder bêtement la pluie tomber. Elle était épuisée. Le souvenir de son réveil mouvementé et des réprimandes de Drago lui restaient en tête, lui laissant un arrière-goût amer. En s'endormant dans ses bras la veille, elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à son réveil. Parce que comme d'habitude, rien ne s'était passé correctement.

Lorsqu'elle avait tout raconté à Drago la veille, elle avait oublié un élément : ses réveils assez… Dangereux pour sa santé. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait été assez bête pour oublier malencontreusement d'emmener ce petit bout de papier la ramenant à la vie à chacun de ses réveils et de prévenir la personne qui dormait dans le même lit qu'elle de ne pas s'inquiéter si elle n'arrivait plus à respirer subitement… Non, franchement, ce n'était pas son genre. Du tout.

Ses souvenirs, comme à chaque fois, étaient assez flous. Elle se souvient s'être réveillée en sursaut comme d'habitude. Elle avait poussé un hurlement, puis, là encore, sa respiration s'était coupée et elle avait paniqué. Rien à faire, même si cela faisait désormais partie de sa routine, elle n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Alors tout autour d'elle s'était brouillé et elle avait vraiment cru que cette fois-ci, elle allait y passer. Surtout lorsqu'elle s'était souvenue qu'elle était dans la Salle sur Demande et que rien ne pouvait l'aider, puisque personne n'était au courant de ce qui lui arrivait et de comment y remédier. Elle avait suffoqué, et entendu les cris de panique autour d'elle en se disant que hurler ne servait à rien et que si au lieu de gesticuler dans tous les sens Drago pouvait aller chercher ce maudit acte de décès, ce serait vraiment chouette.

Mais non, monsieur n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et s'était dit qu'il allait la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter. L'étreinte avait été maladroite, et lorsqu'Hermione avait compris que la seule chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit était de lui faire un câlin, elle avait encore plus paniqué – si c'était possible. Vraiment, un Malefoy n'est pas du tout ce qu'il vous faut lorsque vous avez besoin d'aide ou de réconfort.

Alors puisque son petit ami était un incapable, il avait fallu qu'elle se débrouille. Or, c'était plutôt compliqué puisqu'elle n'avait quasiment plus d'air dans les poumons et qu'elle était à deux doigts de passer de l'autre côté, mais au dernier moment, elle s'était souvenue qu'elle était dans la Salle sur Demande. Certes, elle n'était pas dans son lit insonorisé avec l'acte de décès dans le tiroir de sa commode, mais justement : la Salle pouvait lui donner ce dont elle avait besoin. Et puisqu'un acte de décès n'était qu'un simple bout de papier – et donc non sujet à la loi de Gamp – elle pouvait donc le demander !

Très fort – et en priant pour que cela marche, sinon elle était cuite – elle répéta en boucle dans sa tête « J'ai besoin de l'acte de décès de Merope Gaunt, j'ai besoin de l'acte de décès de Merope Gaunt, j'ai besoin de l'acte de décès de Merope Gaunt… ». Visiblement, elle n'avait pas perdu toutes ses neurones, puisque dans sa main crispée sur le drap se glissa comme par magie un petit bout de papier.

Hermione avait rassemblé ses dernières forces, et avait porté sa main à la hauteur de son visage, en fixant la petite feuille. Drago n'y avait rien compris, mais fut vite rassuré en voyant que peu à peu, mais tout de même difficilement, la Gryffondor reprenait sa respiration. Lorsqu'elle était revenue à son état normal, Hermione avait eu la surprise de découvrir Blaise également dans la Salle sur Demande mais loin d'être dans son état normal.

Après s'être fait passer un savon par Drago qui n'avait pas vraiment apprécié d'être pris au dépourvu et de s'inquiéter de cette façon, elle avait compris pourquoi le métis n'avait pas l'air bien. Beaucoup mieux que Drago avant elle, elle avait su trouver les mots pour convaincre Blaise que Daphnée n'était pas pour lui. Et puis, après ça, elle s'était fait une joie de se moquer de Drago et de son stupide réflexe de la prendre dans ses bras alors qu'elle était en train de s'étouffer.

Mais toute cette histoire lui restait en travers de la gorge. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Elle s'était laissée emporter la veille, sans penser à un seul moment à son réveil, et c'était vraiment ridicule. Alors elle retomba dans la contemplation de la pluie, songeuse et remontée contre elle-même, puisque c'était tout ce qui lui restait à faire.

oOo

-Vous avez prévu quelque chose en particulier pendant les vacances ? demanda Harry, la lettre qu'il venait de lire dans sa main, et sa fourchette dans l'autre.

-Non, pas vraiment, marmonna Hermione, plongée dans son manuel de métamorphose.

Ron secoua également la tête, et réussit à articuler entre deux bouchées :

-Nan, pourquoi ?

-C'est une lettre de ma mère, dit Harry. Elle dit que si vous voulez venir pour Noël, vous pouvez. L'année dernière, c'était Maud qui avait invité Drago, Blaise et Pansy.

-Oh, je pense que si j'envoie une lettre à mes parents pour les prévenir, je devrai pouvoir venir, sourit Hermione.

Elle délaissa son manuel et se resservit une assiette de pâtes.

-Encore ? Mais t'es affamée ou quoi ? s'amusa Ron.

Hermione haussa les épaules et se mit à manger.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois bien placé pour dire ça, ria Harry.

-Nan c'est vrai, mais ça m'étonne c'est tout, s'esclaffa Ron. Au fait, vous n'avez pas vu Maud ?

-Oui, maintenant que tu le dis, c'est bizarre elle était pas là en potions ce matin, dit Hermione, songeuse.

Harry secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Je crois qu'elle prépare quelque chose. Elle m'a demandé la cape ce matin.

-Et tu lui as donné aussi bêtement que ça ? demanda Hermione en haussant les sourcils.

-Ben oui. De toute façon, tu la connais, elle me l'aurait prise quand même si j'avais refusé.

-Et tu n'as même pas cherché à savoir ce qu'elle comptait faire avec ?

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps, je lui ai à peine donné qu'elle s'enfuyait déjà quasiment avec.

-Harry, parfois, tu me désespère… soupira Hermione.

Elle se leva de table, récupéra son manuel et son sac et demanda aux garçons :

-Vous ne venez p…

-Un conseil, reste.

Hermione s'était figée, puis, à l'entente de la voix de Maud, avait fini par sourire. Elle ignorait totalement ce qu'elle manigançait, mais elle avait envie de se divertir un petit peu, et il fallait avouer que la Potter était particulièrement douée pour cela. Elle sentit la cape d'invisibilité la frôler, puis plus rien. Maud semblait être repartie. Bêtement, Hermione esquissa un sourire en se demandant ce qui allait se passer.

-Hermione ?

Harry et Ron la regardait, interloqués et ne comprenant pas son comportement. La jeune fille se contenta de leur sourire et se rassit.

-Je vais rester en fin de compte, dit-elle.

Ses deux amis se contentèrent de soupirer, puis reportèrent leur attention sur la porte de la Grande Salle.

-Regardez qui voilà… marmonna Harry.

Daphnée Greengrass venait de faire son entrée, toujours accompagnée de Milicent Bulstrode. Les regards noirs qu'elle récolta du trio des Gryffondor ne semblèrent pas la déranger, puisqu'elle passa devant eux en les ignorant royalement. La tête bien droite, elle s'installa comme à son habitude à la table des Serpentard, non loin de Drago, Pansy et surtout Blaise.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense que ça va barder pour elle… dit Harry en souriant.

-Moi aussi, répondirent en cœur Ron et Hermione.

Le trio échangea un sourire et reporta leur attention à la table des Serpentard.

oOo

Daphnée avait pris place depuis maintenant cinq bonnes minutes à la table des Serpentard, sans jeter un seul regard aux autres. Elle discutait quelques fois avec Milicent de banalités comme la météo ou leur prochain cours de métamorphose. Mais autrement, un silence gênant planait autour d'eux. Drago et Pansy regardait d'un œil noir Greengrass, tandis que Blaise se hâtait de finir son petit déjeuner, en silence pour une fois.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait faire quelque chose pour lui ? s'agaça Pansy après de longues minutes sans parler.

Drago soupira.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

-Je ne sais pas, foutre trois baffes à cette conne ? s'énerva Pansy.

-Pans'…

-Quoi ?! Regarde-le ! Regarde dans quel état elle l'a mis ! dit-elle en désignant Blaise du doigt.

Le dénommé releva la tête et dit d'un air las :

-J'vous entend.

Et aussi simplement, toujours tristement blasé, il retourna à son café. Pansy se retourna vers Drago et le fixa d'un œil noir.

-Tu vois ? chuchota-t-elle furieusement. Tu reconnais Blaise toi ?

-Pansy… A part attendre que ça passe, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose…

La brune laissa échapper un rire méprisant.

-Ah parce que c'est ta nouvelle façon de fonctionner maintenant ? Attendre que ça passe ?

Drago poussa un soupir et baissa les yeux. Mieux valait ne pas vexer Pansy lorsqu'elle était comme cela. Elle savait parfaitement où appuyer pour faire mal.

-Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu te ramolli. Rogue a raison. Les Gryffondor déteignent sur toi.

Et voilà. Elle venait d'appuyer. Exactement où il fallait. Sur la fierté de Drago.

-Pardon ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse exactement ? Ce n'est pas comme si toi tu te décidait à faire quelque chose avec Weasley. T'es un peu mal placée pour me dire ça, hein ? Un peu de leur courage ne te ferai pas de mal, cracha-t-il en retour, blessé dans son orgueil.

Pansy blêmit. Drago aussi savait où frapper. Il ne s'était pas ramolli à ce point.

-Ce que je veux qu'on fasse, c'est aider notre ami, dit froidement Pansy.

-Seul le temps l'aidera ! Merde, elle ne l'a pas trompé, ni largué par hibou, ni remplacé instantanément !

-Elle lui fait du mal, c'est déjà bien suffisant, siffla Pansy.

Le blond étouffa un cri rageur entre ses points, et enfoui sa tête dans ses mains.

-Bon, eh bien tant pis. Je vais m'occuper d'elle toute seule.

-Hein ?

Drago eu juste le temps de relever la tête pour voir Pansy se lever brusquement de table, la contourner, et interpeller Daphnée une fois arrivée à sa hauteur.

-Greengrass ?

-Pans…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Pansy lui administra une gifle magistrale. Daphnée poussa un petit cri et tout le monde dans la Grande Salle se tut. Le claquement y résonna pendant ce qui sembla être une bonne dizaine de secondes. Au loin, Drago put apercevoir Hermione, Harry et Ron étouffer leurs rires, comme une bonne partie des élèves.

-Miss Parkinson !

McGonagall s'était levée de la table des professeurs, jusque-là elle aussi silencieuse. Dumbledore, lui, se contentait d'afficher un mince sourire et de regarder la scène en silence. « Comme d'habitude… » pensa amèrement Drago. Pansy resta quelques secondes immobile devant Daphnée qui avait posé la main sur sa joue devenue rouge, choquée. Puis un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres et elle se rassit en silence.

-Pansy mais qu'est-ce que… souffla Drago.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-Miss Parkinson ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

McGonagall arriva à grands pas vers la table des Serpentard, tandis que Rogue resta assis à la table professorale.

-La personne à qui je dois des comptes est encore en train de prendre son petit déjeuner si je ne m'abuse professeure, rétorqua Pansy d'un ton froid.

La professeure de métamorphose ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, interloquée. Finalement, elle se décida à répliquer d'une voix aussi froide que celle l'héritière Parkinson :

-Eh bien, je suppose que vous serez convoquée par le professeur Rogue dans la matinée miss Parkinson. Si celui-ci daigne réagir, acheva-t-elle en lançant un regard perçant au professeur de potion.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Alors qu'elle était presque arrivée, que les conversations reprenaient, et que Blaise allait complimenter Pansy sur la gifle qu'elle venait de donner, pour la deuxième fois, Daphnée cria. Cette fois-ci, aucun claquement n'avait résonné, puisque personne ne l'avait à nouveau giflée. En revanche, lorsque tout le monde se retourna vers elle pour découvrir la raison de ce nouvel hurlement, la Grande Salle entière explosa de rire.

Daphnée, elle, ne riait pas. Au contraire, elle se mit même à pleurer. Sur ses deux sourcils pourtant parfaitement épilés s'étalaient deux belles bandes de cire, sorties de nulle part.

A la table des Gryffondor, Drago vit Hermione pleurer de rire sur l'épaule d'un Ron qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi est-ce qu'elle riait autant. Il ne comprit pourquoi que lorsque McGonagall se retourna en hurlant :

-Maud Potter !

Il comprit aussi que la cape d'invisibilité de Harry devait sans doute être ailleurs que dans son dortoir et que non, les bandes de cire n'étaient pas sorties de nulle part. Alors comme Hermione et la majeure partie des élèves, il éclata lui aussi de rire.

oOo

Lorsque Maud revint dans la salle commune des Serpentard, Pansy, Drago et Blaise l'attendait de pied ferme.

-Alors ? s'exclamèrent-ils tous en même temps en se levant de leurs fauteuils respectifs.

Maud leva ses deux mains devant elle et leur demanda avec un grand sourire de se calmer.

-Sans-sourcils est à l'infirmerie en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. J'ai entendu Milicent dire qu'elle ne voulait voir personne.

-Mais… Pomfresh ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes pour lui refaire pousser des sourcils, non ? demanda Pansy avec une moue septique.

Le sourire de la Potter s'élargit encore plus.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'ai été aussi gentille ? Non, en fait, j'ai investi dans une cire spéciale anti-repousse. D'après le vendeur, aucun poil ne devrait réapparaître durant le prochain mois.

Maud savoura l'incrédulité totale qui venait de se peindre sur le visage de ses amis. Puis Blaise rompit le silence qui venait de faire surface en explosant de rire, vite rejoint par Pansy et Drago.

-C'est du génie Maud, du génie ! s'esclaffa Blaise.

-Ton père peut être fier de toi, très fier, réussi à dire Pansy entre deux éclats de rire.

-Oui, plutôt, murmura Maud en souriant.

oOo

 _Cher journal,_ _Aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas eu que Maud et ses bêtises, il y a aussi eu une découverte, une que je n'attendais plus. Je savais bien que je trouverai quelque chose à la bibliothèque. Eh bien j'avais raison, les livres ne m'ont pas fait défaut._ _Dumbledore m'avait plus ou moins dit que je n'étais pas la première dans mon cas. Grindelwald. C'est comme ça que Dumbledore doit connaître les Reliques. C'était caché au milieu d'un livre d'histoire de la magie que j'ai pu trouver ce renseignement. Je ne cherchais pas au bon endroit. Jusqu'ici, j'avais cherché dans les anciens manuels, persuadée que si je trouvais quelque chose dans ce type d'ouvrages, ce serai forcément quelque chose d'ancien. Pas du tout. La clé n'était pas si loin de notre époque._ _Il y est dit que dans sa cellule, quelques temps après son emprisonnement, Grindelwald a commencé à perdre la tête. D'après les gardiens, il vit des nuits et des réveils très agités. Mais personne ne comprend vraiment ce qui se passe, personne ne prend la peine de l'examiner ou d'amener un psychomage, ils le croient fou. Fou de répéter partout que son vieil ami aurait pu rester avec lui si « la sœur » ne serait pas née, si elle n'avait pas été « un obstacle ». D'après le livre, il continue de hurler qu'il n'est pas fou, qu'il sait de quoi il parle, puisqu'il le voit._ _Mais personne ne fait le lien, personne ne se dit que c'est étrange qu'il fasse le même rêve, et qu'il soit persuadé qu'une autre réalité existe. Sauf moi. Et sans doute Dumbledore. Grindelwald est comme moi, Grindelwald est une Relique, j'en suis persuadée ! Tout concorde. On sait très peu de choses sur les Dumbledore, mais j'ai quelque chose qu'aucun journaliste n'a : les songes d'une autre vie, où je rencontre juste avant la bataille de Poudlard Abelforth Dumbledore, le frère de notre directeur. J'ai son témoignage, et l'histoire de sa famille, plus précisément celle d'Ariana. Je pense que d'après ce que j'ai pu lire, Grindelwald rêve d'un monde où Ariana n'est jamais née, et où Dumbledore n'aurait jamais eu quoique ce soit qui l'aurai retenu._ _Alors notre réalité aurait été aussi différente. Un rien, une seule personne et tout peut basculer. Notre présent ne dépend que de peu de choses. Mais moi, je n'ai jamais voulu tout ceci. Je ne veux pas perdre la boule comme Grindelwald qui moisi dans sa cellule, sans personne pour le croire. Je ne veux pas avoir conscience d'à quel point nos vies tiennent à peu de choses. Je veux être comme Maud, et avoir comme seul soucis dans la vie de réfléchir à comment se venger de la fille qui vient de larguer son meilleur ami. Au lieu de ça, je dois me plonger dans les livres pour comprendre morceaux par morceaux ce qui m'arrive, et vivre constamment avec un arrière-goût de danger. Parce que malgré les bonnes choses qui me font sourire dans la journée, il y a toujours ce pressentiment, qui grossit au cœur de ma poitrine._ _Quelque chose arrive. J'en suis persuadée._

oOo

 _Une review et Maud collera des bandes de cires anti-repousse sur les sourcils de votre pire ennemi(e) ;)_


End file.
